


Im Reich der Götter

by Blue_Amber, magicdrusilla



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fangirls, Fluff and Smut, Gods, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Oral Sex, Plot, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Thor is evil, Tom Is A Sweetheart, Vaginal Sex, Warning: Loki, blowjob, handjob, loki is a good king
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Amber/pseuds/Blue_Amber, https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdrusilla/pseuds/magicdrusilla
Summary: Fortsetzung von "62 Stunden..."Loki hat die Erde wieder verlassen. Doch mit Erholung ist es für die Menschen, mit denen er diese verbracht hat, nicht weit her, schließlich hat er ihnen etwas wichtiges gestohlen. Und das müssen sie um jeden Preis zurückbekommen. Doch wie gelangen ein paar Menschen ins Reich der Götter? Werden sie Verbündete finden? Werden sie Loki entreißen können, was er ihnen stahl? Und ist Asgard überhaupt wie erwartet? [Tom Hiddleston/OC/Loki/OC/...] [WARNUNG: Englischkenntnisse von Nöten; es kann und wird wieder mal ALLES passieren, was passieren kann]





	1. ...muss sie sein

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkungen der Autoren:  
> Diese Geschichte ist die Forsetzung von 62 Stunden...  
> Wieder haben wir abwechselnd je eine Seite geschrieben … und konnten dadurch weitere Ausartungen nicht verhindern.  
> An dieser Stelle möchten wir uns schon einmal (auch für den ersten Teil) bei Tom Hiddleston, Luke Windsor, Benedict Cumberbatch und Loki entschuldigen... Aber wir hatten einfach zu viel Spaß bei der Story.  
> Wir hoffen, dass ihr weiterhin dabeibleibt und es genießt.  
> Ganz liebe Grüße  
> Amber und Dru
> 
> Warnung: Es kann (und wird) wieder ALLES passieren, was passieren kann. Gewalt, Smut und derbe Sprache sind auf jeden Fall wieder dabei. Detaillierte Warnungen erscheinen am Anfang jedes Kapitels.
> 
> Aber nun wünschen wir viel Spaß mit der Forsetzung der Geschichte!

Die Welt raste vorbei, ein Schleier aus grün und grau, einzelne Farbflecken, Autos, die darauf hinwiesen, dass sie nicht allein auf dieser Straße, auf dieser Welt waren.  
Doch im Moment fühlte sie sich allein. So unendlich allein.  
Dru schloss die Augen, als sich die Tränen wieder ihren Weg bahnten und nun unter den geschlossenen Lidern hervorquollen und neue Spuren neben den bereits getrockneten auf ihren Wangen zeichneten. Sie spürte das kalte Autofenster an ihrer Stirn, die leichte Vibration, die der Wagen übertrug.  
Die junge Frau atmete zittrig ein und die große Jacke rutschte ein wenig auf ihren Schultern. Eine Jacke, die eigentlich so wunderbar roch und die Tom ihr gegeben hatte, als sie in Stonehenge der Schock von den Beinen gefegt hatte.  
Der Brite hatte die ganze Zeit über noch nichts gesagt.  
Im Steinkreis hatte er einfach nur eine Weile neben ihr gekniet und sie gehalten. Dann waren die Journalisten, die Reporter, Schaulustige und Fans angekommen und der Schauspieler hatte ihr sanft auf die Beine geholfen und sie zurück zu seinem Jaguar gebracht.  
Der Lamborghini war vom Parkplatz verschwunden gewesen, so viel hatte Dru am Rande mitbekommen.  
Verschwunden, genauso wie der Gott, der ihn erschaffen hatte.  
Verschwunden, genauso wie ihre Freundin.  
Verschwunden.  
Wieso?  
Dru schluchzte auf.  
Es war ihre Schuld.  
Es war alles ihre verfickte Schuld!  
Loki hatte sie verletzen wollen, er hatte ihr Leben ruinieren wollen. Er hatte sie dafür bestrafen wollen, dass sie ihn zurückgewiesen hatte.  
Und das hatte er geschafft.  
Bei Gott, das hatte er meisterlich geschafft!  
Dru hatte die ganze letzte Nacht, den ganzen Tag gefürchtet, dass er ihr körperlich weh tun würde, dass er sie bluten lassen würde, dass er sie vergewaltigen würde, dass er ihr noch einmal zeigen würde, wem sie gehörte.  
Doch er hatte schlimmeres getan; Ihr keinen körperlichen Schmerz zugefügt, der vergehen würde, sie nicht gedemütigt.  
Er hatte ihr Herz zerrissen und ließ sie von innen verbluten.  
Er hatte das zerstörerischste Gefühl in ihr entfacht.  
Schuld.

Er blickte kurz zu Dru hinüber. Manchmal wünschte er sich, dass das Leben auch nach einem Drehbuch laufen würde, dann wüsste er jetzt wenigstens, was er sagen sollte.  
Doch ganz ehrlich was konnte er schon sagen?  
Es gab keine Worte auf dieser Welt, die das, was der Gott getan hatte, wieder rückgängig machen konnten. Tom versuchte irgendwie einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, er musste jetzt funktionieren und er würde für Dru da sein, ihr durch diese schwere Zeit helfen.  
Er betätigte den kleinen Knopf an der Fernbedienung und die Tiefgarage es Apartmentkomplexes, die dem er eine Wohnung besaß, öffnete sich. Langsam lenkte er den Wagen auf seinen Parkplatz und schaltete den Motor ab. Er verstaute seine Brille wieder im Handschuhfach und drehte sich zu Dru, die den Kopf noch immer gegen die Seitenscheibe des Jaguars gelehnt hatte und durch ihre verweinten Augen in die Ferne blickte, während sie immer wieder über den Saum seiner Jacke strich.  
»Dru...«, sprach er sie sanft an und als sie sich zu ihm drehte und er die pure Verzweiflung in ihren blauen Augen sah, stellte er vorsichtig fest: »It's not your fault.«  
Sie sah ihn einen langen, intensiven Moment an, bevor sie mit heiserer Stimme erwiderte: »Oh, yes, it is!« Drus Stimme brach und sie vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen und schluchzte hemmungslos.  
Er strich mit der Hand über ihren Rücken und entschied sich fürs erste, nichts mehr zu sagen, denn er konnte es aktuell definitiv nur schlimmer machen. Der Brite stieg aus dem Auto, öffnete die Beifahrertür und hob sie sanft aus dem Sitz, dann verschloss er den Wagen und trug sie zum Fahrstuhl. Sie schmiegte sich dicht an ihn und schien sich in seinen Armen ein wenig zu beruhigen.  
Etwas umständlich schloss Tom die Haustür auf und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er Dru erst einmal auf seinem Bett ablegte und ihr die Schuhe auszog. Da sie sich an die Jacke klammerte, ließ er ihr diese, deckte sie zu und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
Sie griff nach seiner Hand, als er Anstalten machte aufzustehen.  
»Please, don't leave me!« Ihre Stimme klang so ängstlich, so flehend.  
Tom strich ihr sanft über die Stirn. »Don't worry, I'm here.« Mit seiner freien Hand öffnete er die Schublade seines Nachttischs und kramte die Packung mit den Melatonintabletten hervor. Als ihr Blick fragend auf dem Umkarton ruhte, erklärte er kurz: »Here, take one, it will help you get some sleep.«  
Er stellte ihr die Wasserflasche, die immer neben seinem Bett stand, auf den Beistelltisch. Sie löste ihre Hand von seiner, griff nach der kleinen Packung und begutachtet sie neugierig.  
Als er sie ansah, meinte er ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtszügen zu erkennen, bevor sie sagte: »I work in a pharmacy.«  
»Oh«, kam es überrascht aus seinem Mund und ihm wurde wieder bewusst, wie wenig er eigentlich über sie wusste.  
»You couldn't know«, bestätigte sie seine Gedanken und anscheinend sah er etwas schuldbewusst drein, da sie hinzufügte: »But it doesn't matter, there has been stuff more important than my occupation in the last days.«  
Plötzlich schwand das kleine Lächeln wieder von ihrem Gesicht und sie verzog es als hätte sie Schmerzen, während von neuem Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen.  
Tom hielt ihr erneut die Tabletten hin. »Try to find some sleep.«  
Sofort saß sie senkrecht und schüttelte den Kopf.  
»No! I can't! I mustn't!«, sagte sie laut. »What am I even doing here? I have to find her! I have to find a way to Asgard! I have to bring her back!«  
Dru wollte aufspringen, doch der Schauspieler hielt sie fest.  
»Leave me!«, rief sie. »I have to go, look for a way to find her! God, her parents will kill me! I should have taken care of her! They will never forgive me! I will never forgive me! Not if I don't manage to get her back!« Sie stemmte sich gegen seine Arme und obwohl sie so klein war – im Vergleich zu ihm – hatte Tom einige Mühe, sie festzuhalten.  
»God, please, Tom, let me go! I have to...«  
»Dru, darling, please, calm down!«, redete er auf sie ein, als sie Anstalten machte um sich zu schlagen. »Calm down and think!«  
»I can't!«, sagte sie leise. »I can't think anymore! I … god, it's all my fault!«  
»That's not true and you know that!«, meinte Tom und zog sie näher an sich. »The only person, who is to blame, is Loki.«  
»No«, murmelte Dru. »We are all to blame. Loki, Amber, you, me, we all are, each one in his or her special way.« Sie schluchzte. »But I am to blame the most! I should have taken care of Amber, make sure that Loki doesn't influence her, that he doesn't hurt her. I should have taken her safely back home. But I failed. I left her to Loki while falling for you … while she was distracting Loki, while she was giving us time. I should have stopped her from that stupid plan of hers.«  
Tom wurde hellhörig. Was sie dort sagte, machte für ihn wenig Sinn, beziehungsweise, es war komplett neu für ihn.  
»What do you mean? What plan?«, fragte er interessiert.  
»Sacrifice herself to Loki, make you think that she's a bitch, trying everything to make my chance on you growing«, murmelte sie tonlos. »That was all she was working on since the moment when she had seen how much it hurt me to know that you two had been fucking in the casino.«

Dru schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, wagte es nicht zu dem Schauspieler aufzusehen.  
Was würde er nur jetzt von ihr denken?  
Es dauerte eine unerträglichen, stillen Moment, bevor Tom etwas dazu sagte: »Dru, it was her choice.« Sie blickte erstaunt zu ihm auf. »To be honest with you – and please don't get me wrong – I have the feeling that Amber did everything to become the only one for Loki and I think she wanted that even more than to ensure that we are happy together«, beendete der Brite seine Aussage.  
»I don't believe that!«, gab sie rasch zurück, doch tief in ihrem Inneren zog sich etwas schmerzhaft zusammen, als ihr die vielen Situationen einfielen, in denen Amber alles daran gesetzt hatte, um Loki zu reizen.  
Das alles konnte doch nicht wahr sein!  
Dru spürte das überwältigende Gefühl, dass sie dringend mit ihrer Freundin sprechen musste, sie musste die ganze Sache klären! Doch wie? Sie wusste nicht mal ob Amber noch lebte.  
Wieder kamen ihr die Tränen und sie schluchzte.  
Der Brite strich ihr über die Wange und bat sie erneut: »Please, try to get some rest. Let me manage things!«  
Als sie in seine Augen sah, wusste sie, dass er keinen weiten Einspruch dulden würde, also nahm sie eine der Tabletten und wartete auf deren Wirkung. Da sie ziemlich erschöpft war, dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie in einen – zum Glück traumlosen – Schlaf glitt.

Er wartete, bis sie eingeschlafen war, und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo er zuerst Luke anrief, um mit ihm die Stonehenge-Affäre zu besprechen. Zum Glück entwickelten sie recht schnell eine Idee – nämlich den Leuten klar zu machen, dass es sich dabei um die Probe zu einem Parodie-Videodreh gehandelt hatte. So hatten sie auch gleich eine Erklärung für die Geschichte im Casino. Gut, genaueres musste noch ausgearbeitet werden, doch das ging nicht am Telefon. Aber nachdem Tom ihm versichert hatte, das Loki nicht mehr da war, sagte Luke sofort zu, zu ihm zu kommen, um die Geschichte in trockene Tücher zu packen.  
Tom war einfach froh, ihn an seiner Seite zu wissen, auch wenn es im Moment eigentlich dringlicheres gab als die Rettung seines Rufs. Aber er hatte einfach keine Ahnung, was man im Moment für Amber tun konnte.  
Er schenkte sich einen Whiskey ein und wählte die Nummer von Benedict. Vielleicht konnte dieser ihm irgendwie helfen. Es dauerte einen Moment bevor sein Freund das Gespräch annahm.  
»Hey, Tom« begrüßte er ihn, bevor er – offensichtlich zu Sophie – sagte: »Sorry, Darling, it's Tom. Could you please change Hal's diaper?« Tom konnte nicht anders als zu kichern, als er ein genervtes Aufstöhnen von ihr hörte und rief: »Sorry, Sweetheart!«, was Ben, der nun ebenfalls hörbar grinste, an diese weitergab.  
»You owe me 3 times and believe me, Mister, I will call in that favour!«, hörte er sie noch sagen.  
»Yay«, kam es wenig begeistert von Benedict, bevor er endlich fragte: »What happend?«  
Tom atmete tief ein und erzählte dem Sherlock-Darsteller, was, seit dieser das Cottage verlassen hatte, geschehen war.  
Einen Moment war es still in der Leitung.  
»Fuck«, kam es von Ben und fasste sehr gut zusammen, was Tom schon die ganze Zeit dachte. »What are you going to do?«  
»I have absolutely no idea«, seufzte Tom. »I mean, they have left this world. They are in Asgard!« Er seufzte. »I feel really bad. No, not bad, terrible!«  
»And Dru?«, fragte Ben leise. »How is she?«  
»Totally upset«, berichtete der Schauspieler. »I convinced her to sleep a bit. She feels responsible for everything.«  
»Poor girl«, sagte sein Freund mitfühlend.  
»I know, I barely know her, but to see her suffering like that is awful, almost like a physical pain«, gestand er. »I would do everything to bring back Amber but I don't know how! I doubt that Heimdall would listen if I asked him to open the Bifrost for me.« Tom seufzte. »You don't have an idea either, do you?«  
Einen Moment war es still in der Leitung.  
»Do you?«, fragte Tom sofort nach, während sich ein Funken der Hoffnung in sein Herz stahl.  
»Maybe«, murmelte sein Freund. »When I prepared for Dr. Strange, I think I read something about the Sling Ring. That the most powerful sorcerers are able to open portals not just between two points on Earth but to any place in the Multiverse.«  
»So you want to say...«, begann Tom.  
»...that the Ancient One in the Kamar-Taj might be able to open a portal to Asgard for you«, beendete Ben den Satz.  
Freude strömte durch Toms Inneres.  
Es gab Hoffnung!  
Wenn auch eine verschwindend geringe, doch sie mussten sich an jeden noch so kleinen Strohalm klammern. Das war er Dru einfach schuldig.  
»Ben, that's a great idea, we have to try it! Hopefully, we can conviced them to help us.«  
»Let's hope it for Amber...«, seufzte Benedict nachdenklich, »...but...«  
»But what?« unterbrach Tom ihn ungeduldig und forderte ihn so zum Weitersprechen auf.  
»Let's assume that it works and Dru and you can leave this world for Asgard. What will you do?«  
Das war in der Tat eine sehr gute Frage. Sie konnten nicht einfach nach Asgard marschieren und Amber zurückfordern. Sie wussten nicht einmal, wie es dort tatsächlich aussah, alles, was er von Asgard wusste, hatte er sich aus Büchern und alten Texten zusammengereimt und letzten Endes hatten die Filme, wie sicherlich bei den meisten, seine endgültige Vorstellung geprägt.  
»Thomas?«, hörte er seinen Freund fragen und überlegte, ob die Idee, die ihm gerade gekommen war, nicht zu verrückt war – wenn dem so sein sollte, dann konnte er sich auf Ben verlassen, dass er ihm dies ungeschönt sagen würde.  
»Oh, man, I have an idea, but it's just horribly crazy.« Tom massierte sich mit der freien Hand die Stirn – er mochte diesen Einfall ganz und gar nicht und durfte erst gar nicht an Drus Reaktion denken, wenn er ihr seinen Plan eröffnen würde. Er atmete nervös ein. »Alright! Maybe there is a way, we can walk through Asgard, without being recognized!«  
Er konnte hören, wie Benedict scharf Luft einsog. »Oh, man! You can't be serious!«  
»What other choice do we have?« Als keine Anwort von seinem Freund kam, fuhr er fort: »That will be the ultimate challenge – and I thought the appearance in San Diego was one!«  
Nach kurzer Stille sagte Benedict plötzlich: »If someone could manage it, then it's you!«  
»Thanks, mate! I will ask Dru, what she thinks of our idea when she wakes up!«  
»Good luck, Tom! Sorry, I have to hang up – Sophie has called for me!«  
»Okay, bye!« Er beendete das Gespräch, legte sein Smartphone auf die Anrichte und nahm einen großen Schluck von dem Whisky.  
Das würde zweifelsohne die Rolle seines Lebens werden – denn es würde um Leben und Tod gehen. Aber zuerst musste er Dru nach ihrer Meinung fragen, denn er wollte dies nicht ohne sie entscheiden wollen.  
Loki hatte auch ihr zugesetzt – zwar körperlich nicht so extrem wie Amber, doch es wäre sicherlich nicht einfach für sie, wenn er in der Rolle des Gottes in Asgard auflaufen würde. Gesetzt des Falls, dass Benedicts Vorschlag überhaupt funktionieren würde.  
Bevor Tom entschied, kurz unter die Dusche zu springen und sich etwas anderes, etwas, das Loki nicht erschaffen hatte, anzuziehen, rief er in einem seiner Lieblingsbekleidungsgeschäfte an und gab vor, für seine Schwestern verschiedene Kleidungsstücke in verschiedensten Größen zu benötigen, und bat darum, ihm diese schnellstmöglich zur Durchsicht zukommen zu lassen.  
Zum Glück war dies, seit er sich einen Namen gemacht hatte, offensichtlich normal, dass eine Boutique so etwas tat und auch eine echter Vorteil des Promilebens.  
Nun musste er sich aber wirklich beeilen, um fertig zu sein, wenn Luke auftauchte. Schließlich würde dieser innerhalb Londons nicht lange brauchen, um von A nach B zu gelangen. Und tatsächlich – der Schauspieler hatte gerade den letzten Knopf seines Hemdes geschlossen, als es auch schon an der Tür klingelte.  
Tom öffnete seinem Freund und ließ ihn eintreten. Sie nahmen auf der Couch nebeneinander Platz und Luke blickte sich um.  
»Oh, I thought the girls might be here«, sagte er und auf einmal fiel Tom siedend heiß ein, dass er seinem Publizisten noch gar nichts von Ambers Verschwinden erzählt hatte.  
»Dru is in the bedroom and sleeps«, antwortete er.  
»And Amber?«, wollte Luke wissen.  
Tom schloss die Augen. »Loki took her with him, brought her to Asgard.«  
»She joined him?«, hakte sein Freund nach.  
»More like he kidnapped her«, sagte Tom. »Another thing I have to discuss with you, a terribly bad idea. But first, I guess we have to think about how to properly explain the Stonehenge thing.«  
»Right«, murmelte Luke, dem anscheinend terribly bad idea aus seinem Mund seit den letzten Stunden große Sorgen bereitete. »You said that Dru suggested to explain everything with a parody shooting?«  
»Exactly«, bestätigte Tom. »It's quite a good idea, isn't it?«  
Luke nickte nachdenklich. »But I don't think that we should say that you were a look alike. On my way I thought about a reasonable story and I remembered the casino.« Er holte sein kleines Notizbuch heraus und schlug es auf. »Alright, we could say that Dru and Amber were planning a video parody and for that purpose they hired – or casted – a look alike of you, Jared Leto and – maybe – also Taylor Swift and Margot Robbie, since we also have to explain why they were both wearing these dresses today.« Er atmete durch. »In the casino they were looking for some good places to shoot several scenes. You heard of a Tom Hiddleston being in the casino and – as you were with Ben – decided to go there and check. You met them and they told you about their parody. You supported that and suggested – as they revealed their idea of what the parody would be about – that they should shoot in Stonehenge and you would join to show them the spot. And as their look alikes of Harley Quinn and Taylor haven't arrived yet, they dressed up to get an idea of how light and set might be the best. And as you guided them, they didn't need their Tom look alike.«  
Der Schauspieler nickte nachdenklich und legte sich, während Luke ihm erklärte, wie er nun vorgehen würde, seine nächsten Worte bereits zurecht.  
»Sounds good, Luke, I'm really glad that you will do this for me, thank you so much!«, seufzte er.  
Natürlich bezahlte er ihn dafür, doch war er froh, dass sein PR-Manager bei dem ganzen Scheiß, der in den letzten 60 Stunden geschehen war, so verständnisvoll blieb und einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte, wobei sich das auch gleich schlagartig ändern könnte.  
»No problem, Tom.« Er zog seine Stirn in Falten und atmete tief durch, bevor er weitersprach: »And now to that terribly bad idea?«  
»Oh, man, I don't even now where to start!« Er massierte sich die Schläfen und unterrichtete Luke dann nacheinander über den Tempel in London, den Motdolch, Benedicts Idee mit dem Sling Ring und schließlich über seine.  
Hin und wieder vernahm er ein scharfes Lufteinziehen von seinem Gegenüber, den er bewusst nicht anblickte. Zu verrückt kam ihm das alles immer noch vor, obwohl er hautnah erfahren hatte, dass es tatsächlich sowohl Magie als auch andere Welten und Götter gab – Dinge, die normalerweise für einen unterhaltsamen Kinoabend sorgten.  
Als er fertig war, seinen Plan zu erzählen, blickte er dann doch zu Luke auf. Dieser rieb sich über die Stirn, als hätte er in den letzten Sekunden eine Kopfschmerzattacke bekommen.  
Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und blickte ihn ernst an. »Tom, thit is just nuts! I wish, I could, but unfortunately I can't forbid it. You are grown-up so I only can tell you that this idea is a fucking terribly bad one. But you should definitely speak with your family about your plan.«  
Tom riss die Augen auf und dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er noch überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie er das seiner Familie beibringen sollte, geschweige denn, was er ihnen mitteilen konnte und was nicht.  
Eigentlich war er es gewohnt, alles was ihn bedrückte, mit seinen Eltern und Schwestern besprechen zu können. Und für die Dinge, die geschehen waren, seit er die Rolle des Loki bei Thor ergattert hatte, war ihm Chris ein wahrer Freund und ihre Thorapie hatte ihm immer geholfen, den Boden unter den Füßen nicht zu verlieren, da sich recht oft zeigte, dass viele seiner Fans ihn tatsächlich anbeteten und ALLES, sowohl für ihn als auch für den Halbgott, den er darstellte, machen würden.  
»Okay, let me later talk with Dru. Then we will go to the temple together. I will talk with my family if the Ancient One agrees to help us. And since it will need some time, could you please – just in case – try to get one of the Loki costumes from Marvel?«  
Luke seufzte. »Actually, this might be one of the easiest things I'll do for you within the next days. Or have you forgotten that there is a P.R. shooting for Ragnarok set next week?«  
Stimmt, das hatte er wirklich nicht mehr auf dem Schirm gehabt.  
»And lucky you, the costume they've sent is the very realistic looking one«, fuhr Luke fort. »I'll see if I'll be able to convince the studio to lend it to you.«  
»Thank you«, murmelte Tom.  
Ja, sein Freund hatte recht, es war unglaubliches Glück, dass das richtige Kostüm hier nach London geliefert worden war. Andererseits war es definitiv nicht Toms Lieblingsstück, da das ganze Leder und das Metall schon echt schwer waren. Das Kostüm aus Ragnarök, das – glücklicherweise – dem Outfit, das Loki in den letzten Tagen öfter getragen hatte, sehr ähnlich sah, war sogar noch ein wenig schwerer gewesen als die zwanzig Pfund aus Avengers.  
»Tom, one more time«, beschwor Luke ihn. »Please, don't do this! It's dangerous and... Just don't forget that you are no hero. You are no magician, no Loki, no strong vampire. You are human!«  
Der Schauspieler ließ den Kopf hängen. »I know. But I just … I can't do nothing...«  
»Tom, this may sound non-sensitive or even cruel, but Amber is definitely not worth dying for«, sagte der andere Mann leise. »Just be aware of everything you would lose if you failed. Think about it again. Ask yourself, who you are doing this for and why.« Luke machte eine kurze Pause, ließ seine Worte bei dem Schauspieler ankommen, bevor er sich erhob. »Alright, I should go now and save your public ass.«  
Tom brachte seinen Freund noch zur Tür, dankte ihm noch einmal mit aller Herzlichkeit, die er aufbringen konnte, und als Luke verschwunden war, ließ er sich auf seine Couch fallen und die Worte seines Publizisten eroberten seine Gedanken. Alles, was er gesagt hatte, alles, was so enorm wahr war.  
Sie ist es nicht wert, für sie zu sterben... es nicht wert... wertlos, nicht gut genug. Waren das nicht die Gründe, die Befürchtungen gewesen, aus denen heraus Amber sich Loki überhaupt zugewandt hatte?  
Für wen wollte er das tun? Was würde er verlieren? All diese Fragen musste er für sich noch beantworten, bevor er eine Entscheidung traf, denn Luke hatte vollkommen recht.  
Tom war kein Held.


	2. ...will eine Frau ihre Freundin finden

Irgendwann zwischen seinen Überlegungen klingelte es erneut an seiner Tür. Erst, als er auf dem Monitor eine junge und recht nervös wirkende Frau sah, die verschiedene Kleidersäcke über dem Arm hatte, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ja für Dru Klamotten bestellte hatte. Er beantwortet die Gegensprechanlage und gab ihr das Stockwerk durch. Offensichtlich war sich die Frau nicht bewusst, dass sie gefilmt wurde, da sie mit ihren Lippen ein OMG formte, als sie seine Stimme hörte.  
Tom schmunzelte. Es war für ihn immer noch ein tolles Gefühl, dass er mittlerweile so eine Wirkung auf die Damenwelt hatte. Vermutlich war sie eine Auszubildende in der Boutique, da sie noch etwas jünger wirkte als Amber.  
Der Brite blieb an der Tür stehen und wartete, bis sich der Aufzug in Bewegung setzte. Als sich die Tür schließlich öffnete, lächelte er das Mädchen freundlich an. »Hello, Miss.«  
Diese blinzelte mehrmals, bevor sie ihre Worte wiederfand und stammelte »Hi...here...is...your... order, Mister Hiddleston.«   
Er nahm ihr die Kleidersäcke ab und hängte sie an den freien Garderobenhaken. Tom tat die Kleine irgendwie leid, da sie ganz gerötete Wangen hatte und nun nervös mit ihren Fingern spielte.   
»Please send Amanda my regards, I will select some clothes for my sisters and then she can send me the bill.«  
Die junge Frau schüttelte aufgeregt den Kopf »Oh, no, they are a gift.«  
»Really?... Sorry what was your name again?«  
»Yes...« Sie nickte aufgeregt und fügte dann hinzu: »I'm Sam.«  
»Then please send my thanks to Amanda, Sam«, sagte er charmant, nahm einen Schein aus seiner Geldbörse und reichte ihn der jungen Frau.  
»Sure, I will... Thank you, Mister Hiddleston.« Sie lächelte ihn verträumt an und ging dann langsam zurück zum Aufzug.  
Tom wartete noch, bis sich die Tür Fahrstuhls geschlossen hatte und schmunzelte, als ein aufgeregter Aufschrei aus Inneren der Stahlkabine drang. Nachdenklich schüttelte er den Kopf, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was das Mädchen, die vom Alter her fast schon seine Tochter hätte sein können, von ihm dachte, beziehungsweise, worüber sie nachdachte.  
Er nahm die Kleidersäcke und ging ins Schlafzimmer, wo er diese an seinen Schrank hängte.  
Dru lag friedlich in seinem Bett und schlief ruhig. Er war heilfroh, dass sie tatsächlich etwas Schlaf gefunden hatte. Kurz beobachtet er sie, dann entschied er, in die Küche zu gehen und etwas zum Abendessen zu kochen. Auf dem Weg fiel ihm jedoch ein, dass er nicht einmal genau wusste, was sie überhaupt mochte. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was sie im Cottage gegessen hatte, und entschied sich dazu, vorerst etwas veganes zuzubereiten.  
Als er das Gemüse in der Spüle abwusch, dachte er darüber nach, dass er dringend jemanden, dem er uneingeschränkt vertrauen konnte, damit beauftragen musste, das Cottage zu räumen und herzurichten, außerdem musste der Mietwagen zurückgegeben werden – alles Dinge, mit denen er Dru aktuell wirklich nicht behelligen wollte.  
Doch wen könnte er damit beauftragen?  
Schließlich war im Cottage noch so viel Blut...  
Gut, Ben hatte genug mit seiner Familie zu tun, Luke war auch gerade beschäftigt. Vielleicht Christian? Aber sein Agent hatte auch mehr als genug um die Ohren.  
Blieb wirklich nur noch seine Familie. Emma würde ihm bestimmt helfen. Und früher oder später müsste er ihr, Sarah und seinen Eltern sowieso erzählen, was passiert war, das ganze konnte – und wollte – er nicht vor ihnen verbergen.  
Aber das hatte wirklich Zeit bis morgen.  
Das zumindest legte er fest, als er aus dem Schlafzimmer Geräusche hörte, die darauf schließen ließen, dass Dru wieder aufgewacht war.

Nur widerwillig kehrte sie aus der Stille des Schlafs zurück. Ihr Kopf war bis vor wenigen Momenten so wunderbar leer gewesen. Doch sowie sie erwachte, kam sofort alles zurück, was heute passiert war.  
Die ganze Scheiße war wieder da.  
Gott, was sollte sie nur tun?  
Was tat sie hier eigentlich?  
Amber war weg, verschleppt, allein mit Loki irgendwo auf Asgard, wenn nicht sogar an einem viel übleren Ort, schließlich wollte der Halbgott ja noch einen Deal mit Thanos machen.  
Wie konnte sie da schlafen?  
Sie musste los, musste sie suchen, sie finden, sie retten!  
Dru atmete zitternd ein und roch etwas. Essen. Es roch nach gebratenen Zwiebeln und Tomaten.  
Kochte Tom etwa gerade?  
»You are awake«, vernahm sie eine Stimme und als sie den Kopf drehte, sah sie den Briten im Türrahmen stehen.  
Er trug eine Jeans und ein hellblaues Hemd, die Ärmel hatte er hochgerollt. Sein Blick war warm, doch etwas seltsames lag darin. Für einen Moment konnte Dru nicht bestimmen, was anders war, doch dann merkte sie es. Tom sah sie an wie eine Kranke oder Schwerverletzte, die sich noch nicht mit ihrem Schicksal angefreundet hatte.  
Fürchtete er sich davor, was sie tun würde?  
Oder war es nur Mitleid?  
Seine Stimme riss sie erneut aus ihren Gedanken: »I organized you some clothes since you have nothing with you.« Er deutete auf einen Haufen Kleidersäcke, die an dem großen Schrank gegenüber vom Bett hingen. »If you feel like doing so, please, take a shower and get dressed, dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes.«

Dru fuhr sich durch die Haare, um das kleine Chaos, das durch das Schlafen verursacht worden war, zu entwirren. Dann sah sie ihn wieder an.   
»Please, don't look at me like that!«, sagte sie vorsichtig, da ihr gerade die Szene oder vielmehr der Film wieder eingefallen war, woher sie diesen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht kannte.   
Crimson Peak.   
Doch sie war kein Opfer!  
Er zog die Stirn kraus. »Like what?«  
»Thomas Sharpe«, gab sie knapp zurück und erhob sich langsam aus dem wirklich bequemen Bett.  
Gott! Hätte man ihr vor 3 Tagen gesagt, dass sie in diesem Urlaub einmal in Tom Hiddlestons Bett aufwachen würde, hätte sie denjenigen sofort in die Psychatrie einweisen lassen.   
Doch das alles war jetzt so furchtbar egal, so schrecklich nebensächlich.   
Loki hatte Amber nun komplett in seiner Gewalt. Dru erschauderte. Sie durfte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was ihre Freundin nun durchmachte.  
Ihr von Tränen gefluteter Blick fiel auf die Kleidersäcke. »Thanks for the clothes Tom. I can't wait to burn this dress!«

Er öffnete eine Tür und zeigte ihr das kleine, aber gemütliche, Bad.  
»Sorry, I don't have unicorn shower gel but you can take my bodywash«, versuchte er Dru ein wenig aufzumuntern und tatsächlich zuckten ihre Mundwinkel kurz.   
Er blickte ihr kurz hinterher, dann schloss sie die Tür. Tom ging in die Küche zurück und schaute nach dem Essen. Erneut versank er in Gedanken, während er die Zucchininudeln und das Pesto in der Pfanne verrührte. Als sein Smartphone im Wohnzimmer klingelte, stellte er den Herd zur Sicherheit auf niedrigste Stufe und lächelte, als er das Bild von Emma auf dem Display sah.  
»Hey, sister, it's so lovely to hear from you!«, nahm er das Gespräch an.  
»Hey, Tom, how are you? Christian told me that you are in town?«   
Sofort fühlte er, wie ein schlechtes Gewissen in ihm hochkam. Normalerweise meldete er sich unmittelbar, nachdem er gelandet war, doch die Promotiontour zu Kong hatte ihn echt geschlaucht. Und dann kam ja noch etwas anderes dazwischen. »Yes, Sis – sorry I didn't manage to call you or Mum yet.«   
Er hörte Emma kichern »Has the great star time for me?«  
Er rollte mit den Augen. Sie liebte es einfach, ihn damit aufzuziehen.   
»Little sis, I have always time for you, plus, I really need to talk with you.«  
»Something wrong?«, erkundigte sie sich gleich besorgt, offensichtlich hatte sie den anderen Tonfall in seiner Stimme bemerkt.  
»Let's not talk about it on the phone. Do you want to come over tonight?« Er blickte kurz auf seine Uhr und fügte hinzu: »What about 9 o'clock?«   
Es war kurz still, dann bestätigte sie den Termin. Sie verabschiedeten sich und Tom beendete das Gespräch, ging wieder zum Herd.  
Bis neun Uhr hatte er noch ein wenig Zeit, seine hirnrissige Idee mit Dru zu besprechen, auch wenn er für sich schon fast die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, den Plan nicht in die Tat umzusetzen.   
Nein, nicht nur fast.   
Amber zurückzuholen und dabei nicht getötet zu werden, wäre ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit!  
Das konnten sie nicht tun, das würden sie niemals schaffen.  
Und in diesem Fall sollte er Dru echt vor sich selbst beschützen. Er sollte seine Idee wirklich nicht mit ihr teilen.

Dru hasste sich schon wieder. Sie sollte traurig sein, sich die ganze Zeit nur um Amber sorgen, doch gerade befand sie sich wieder in reinem Glückstaumel.  
Sie roch nach Toms Duschgel!  
Gerade öffnete sie die Kleidersäcke und was sie dort zu Gesicht bekam, war wunderbar. Sie hatte die Auswahl zwischen drei schönen Sommerkleidern unterschiedlicher Art und vier Blusen, drei netten Hosen und das alles war in drei verschiedenen Größen geliefert worden.  
Dru entschied sich nach kurzer Überlegung für ein nettes, hellblaues Kleid, dessen Stoff große, blasse Blumen zierten.  
Gerade wollte sie zu Tom in die Küche gehen, als ihr Smartphone klingelte. Sie blickte auf das Display. Die Nummer kannte sie nicht, aber es war eine deutsche Vorwahl.  
»Hallo?«, nahm sie das Gespräch an.  
»Dru?«, drang die Stimme einer Frau an ihr Ohr.  
»Ja«, erwiderte diese und fragte sich, wer das war.  
»Entschuldige, dass ich einfach dich störe, Amber hat uns deine Nummer für Notfälle gegeben«, sagte die Frau. »Ich bin ihre Mutter.«  
Eiskalte Schauer fuhren Dru über den Rücken.   
Nein! Das konnte doch nicht sein!   
Was sollte sie ihr nur sagen?  
»Oh, hallo, nett, Sie mal kennen zu lernen«, redete sie drauflos, während sie fieberhaft überlegte.  
»Amber geht nicht an ihr Handy und wir machen uns ein wenig Sorgen«, fuhr die Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung fort.  
»Oh, ja, stimmt«, begann Dru, die sich erinnerte, dass Ambers Smartphone bei ihr in Asgard sein musste. »Das wollte sie Ihnen noch sagen; ihr Handy ist kaputt gegangen. Akku futsch.«  
Sie fühlte sich schlecht, Ambers Eltern zu belügen.  
»Oh, okay, aber es geht ihr gut?«  
»Ja, es geht ihr gut«, bestätigte Dru, während die ersten Tränen sich den Weg in ihre Augen bahnten.  
»Kann ich sie mal sprechen?«, fragte Ambers Mutter.  
»Sie ist gerade einkaufen«, log Dru und biss die Zähne zusammen.  
»Oh, dann sag ihr doch bitte, dass sie mal zurückrufen soll.«  
»Mach ich«, versprach Dru.  
Ambers Mutter dankte ihr, wünschte ihnen noch viel Spaß in London, dann beendete sie das Gespräch. Drus Hände zitterten, als sie auflegte, bevor sie neuerlich von einem Weinkrampf erfasst wurde.  
Sie hatte es einfach nicht über sich gebracht, ihnen zu erzählen, dass Amber weg war.   
Gott, sie musste sie ganz schnell finden und zurückbringen!  
Doch wie sollte sie das vollbringen? Sie hatte keine Idee.  
Weinend rutschte sie an der Wand hinunter.

Tom schaltete den Herd auf niedrigste Stufe und wollte gerade Dru rufen, als er das markerschütternde Schluchzen aus seinem Schlafzimmer hörte. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt und sah Dru, die zusammengekauert an der Wand saß und bitterlich weinte. Ihr Smartphone lag vor ihr auf dem Boden.   
Sofort war er bei ihr und kniete sich neben sie. »What happend?«   
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich so weit gefangen hatte, um ihm antworten zu können. Er strich in einer beruhigenden Geste über ihre Schulter.  
»I lied to her!«, brachte sie schwer atmend hervor. Tom wartet geduldig ab, bis sie weitersprach und sich die Frage, die sich ihm aufdrängte, hoffentlich beantworten würde. »Her mother just called me!« Wieder drang ein Schluchzen aus ihrer Kehle.  
Er atmete tief durch, bevor er sich erkundigte: »What did you tell her?«  
Sie blickte zu ihm auf und er strich zärtlich mit seinem Daumen die Tränen unter ihren Augen und ihrer Wangen weg.  
Nachdem sie ihm es erzählt hatte und er nun wusste, wie knapp die Zeit war, die ihnen blieb, bevor sie Ambers Eltern Bescheid geben mussten, entschied er sich doch dazu, Dru von seinem absolut verrückten Plan zu erzählen. Es gab ja immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass sie den Tempel gar mehr betreten konnten, aber wenigstens würde er in ihren Augen nicht als Unmensch dastehen.  
Er half ihr hoch. »Dru, let's eat something and I will share my plan on how we might get Amber back with you.«   
Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. »Really?«   
Sie folgte ihm in die Küche, wo er den kleinen Tisch gedeckt hatte und er bot ihr den Stuhl an. »Please, take a seat.«

Sie ließ sich auf das Holzmöbel sinken und beobachtete ihn, wie er die Teller vorbereitete. Es roch köstlich und wieder einmal stellte sie sich die Frage, wie ein Mann nur so perfekt sein konnte.   
Das war doch nicht normal!  
Zuerst saßen sie sich eine Weile schweigen gegenüber und genossen die wirklich hervorragend schmeckenden Gemüsenudeln mit selbstgemachtem Pesto, doch irgendwann wurde sie so ungeduldig, dass er dies offensichtlich merkte und anfing, ihr von seiner Idee zu erzählen. Er hatte sich tatsächlich Gedanken gemacht, wie sie nach Asgard kommen könnten, um ihre Freundin aus den Fängen diese Geisteskranken zu befreien! Und das war so unfassbar toll, obwohl ihr ein kalter Schauer über die Rücken lief, als sie darüber nachdachte, dass sie nicht mit Tom dorthin reisen würde, sondern mit Tom als Loki.   
Leider hatte der echte Gott etwas geschafft, das sie für unmöglich gehalten hatte; Dass sie das Kostüm an ihrem Lieblingsschauspieler nicht mehr so toll finden würde oder besser gesagt, ihr die Rolle tatsächlich Angst machen würde. Eigentlich hatte der Gott des Unheils alleine damit schon so viel Schaden hinterlassen, dass dies ihrer Meinung nach vollkommen als Abschiedsgeschenk ausgereicht hätte.

Tom hoffte inständig, dass sie den Plan für lächerlich halten würde und selber auf die Idee kommen, dass sie beide keine Superhelden waren und alleine schon der Versuch einfach nur wahnsinnig wäre, doch als er zu ihr aufblickte, wusste er, dass er ihr gerade den Strohalm gegeben, nach dem sie so verzweifelt gesucht hatte.   
Verdammt! Jetzt lag alles in den Händen der Magier!  
»Tom, thank you so much for helping me to get Amber back!«, sagte sie aufgeregt und es lag nicht der geringst Hinweis auf Zweifel in ihrer Stimme.  
»That goes without saying«, hörte er sich mitteilen und wusste, dass es eine Lüge war.   
Als sie das Essen beendet hatten, blickte er kurz auf seine Uhr, die mittlerweile halb neun anzeigte.   
Er musste sie noch auf den Besuch seiner Schwester vorbereiten.  
Tom trank einen Schluck Wasser und behielt das Glas in der Hand, während er sagte: »Emma, my sister, is going to visit me around nine o'clock. Would that be okay for you?«  
»Sure«, sagte sie und richtete den Blick auf ihren Teller.  
»Is something wrong?«, fragte er.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. »It is just... When are we going to go to the sorcerers?«  
Tom kniff für einen kurzen Moment die Augen zusammen. »How about tomorrow? «  
Er sah ihr natürlich an, dass sie nicht begeistert war, dass sie am liebsten sofort losgehen würde, doch vielleicht konnte er sie bis morgen noch davon überzeugen, dass es hoffnungslos wäre. Vielleicht beruhigte sie sich in den nächsten Stunden etwas.

Sie beendeten das Essen mehr oder weniger schweigend. Tom hatte gerade die Teller in die Spülmaschine geräumt, als es an der Tür klingelte. Der Brite stand auf und verließ die Küche. Dru blieb erst einmal sitzen.  
Was würde Tom seiner Schwester über sie erzählen?   
Sie würde es erfahren.  
Als der Schauspieler einen Augenblick später wieder in die Küche kam, erhob sie sich dann doch und sah die blonde Frau an. Emma Hiddleston war echt hübsch. Sie hatte den Arm um Toms Hüfte gelegt und er den seinen um ihre Schultern. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass die Geschwister sich sehr nah standen.  
»Emma, may I introduce to you Dru?«, fragte Tom und Dru lächelte die andere Frau an, ergriff deren Hand.  
»Hello, Dru. Nice to meet you«, sagte sie. »I'm Emma, his sister.«  
»I know«, erwiderte Dru.  
»How have you met?«, fragte Emma ihren Bruder interessiert.  
Tom biss sich auf die Lippe. »It's quite a complicated story«, sagte er dann. »An unbelievable and long one.«  
Oh ja, das konnte sie bestätigen!  
»Sounds interesting«, lächelte seine Schwester. »Do you want to tell me?«  
Dru war ja mal gespannt, wie lange sie noch lächeln würde, wenn Tom ihr die Geschichte erzählte.  
»If you wish for«, sagte der Schauspieler, der jedoch Drus Blick suchte, fragend, ob sie es erlauben würde.  
Dru nickte.  
Wie könnte sie nicht? Sie wusste doch, wie wichtig ihm seine Familie war.  
»Okay, I think, this shall be a family's talk«, sagte sie. »I don't want to bother you. Is it okay if I look around a bit?«  
Tom nickte und Dru nahm ein dankbares Flackern in seinen Augen wahr. Sie lächelte Emma noch einmal zu und verließ dann die Küche. Sie brannte irgendwie darauf, sich in Tom Hiddlestons Wohnung umzusehen.  
Uh, vielleicht fand sie sogar das Skript von Ragnarök oder sogar schon von Infinty War!  
Im Gehen konnte sie noch hören, wie Emma, die sich nun auf ihren Platz gesetzt hatte, zu ihrem Bruder leise sagte: »She looks pretty normal, finally someone, who is not famous.«  
Während sie auf das riesige Bücherregal zusteuerte, überlegte sie, ob die Aussage seiner Schwerster nun gut oder doch eher negativ gemeint war, doch an dem Tonfall von Emma konnte sie nichts negatives erkennen. Also lächelte sie zufrieden und fuhr mit dem Blick durch die vielen Bücher.

Tom sah seine jüngere Schwester ernst an. »Alright, Em, hold tight because this story is a true rollercoster ride«, begann er und als er ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit hatte, begann er, von den unglaublichen Ereignissen der letzten 3 Tage zu erzählen.   
Natürlich ließ er das ein oder andere weg, Dinge, über die er selbst noch nicht genug reflektiert hatte, um diese schon seiner Familie erzählen zu können. Emmas Blick wurde von mal zu mal sorgenvoller und als er schließlich fertig war, blickte sie ihn nunmehr fassungslos an.  
»Emma, you have to believe me – Everything I told you, has really happend within the last hours, fell free to ask Ben or Luke.«  
»Wow«, kam es langgezogen aus dem Mund seiner Schwester, dann faltete sie ihre Hände als wollte sie beten »Please, Thomas, tell me that this is a silly joke, you and Ben made up to prank me.«  
Er blickte sie ernst an. »I'm afraid not, Emma!«  
»Wow... a.t.m. I have the feeling to have never left the set of some evil fairytale movie or something like that«, stellte sie leise fest.  
»So you have an idea how I feel, sis.«  
»And what is that very bad plan you and Dru are considering?«

Zu ihrem Bedauern fand sie keine Drehbücher, doch stattdessen hatte sie ein Fotoalbum aufgestöbert, was ihr Herz und das eines jeden Fangirls höher schlagen ließ.  
Man konnte es ein mit Toms Reise in die Berühmtheit umschreiben. Es waren unzählige Bilder mit Eindrücken vom ersten Thor-Filmset und den Drehorten, unfassbar goldige Fotos mit Chris Hemsworth und ihm, Tom in den verschiedensten Kostümen für die Rolle des Gottes, bis hin zu dem, was es dann letzten Endes geworden war. Unter den Fotos hatte er sich mit sauberer Handschrift Notizen zu den Aufnahmen gemacht.  
Ganz am Schluss gab es sogar eine Widmung des Thor Darstellers: You truly are the fourth Hemsworth. Keep it real, bro! Chris  
Dru klappte das Album zu und drückte es fest an ihren Oberkörper.   
Gott, war das niedlich! Es kostete sie einiges an Mühe, nicht rumzuquietschen.  
Sie hörte die leisen Stimmen von Tom und Emma aus der Küche, die anscheinend heftig diskutierten.  
Dru schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippe, bevor ihr die Tränen wieder in die Augen stiegen. Das hier hätte nun alles anfangen können, gut zu werden.  
Wieso hatte Loki ihr das antun müssen?  
Wieso hatte er Amber mitgenommen?  
Dru war klar, dass sie versuchen musste, ihre Freundin zurückzubekommen. Das war sie ihr und vor allem ihrer Familie schuldig. Sie erinnerte sich an den Gesichtsausdruck von Tom, als er ihr von seinem waghalsigen Plan erzählt hatte. Dieser war nicht optimistisch gewesen, nicht glücklich darüber, dass sie einen Weg gefunden hatten. Nein, er war sorgenvoll gewesen, ganz so, als würde er sich wünschen, dass sie den Gedanken ablehnen würde.  
Doch wie könnte sie?  
Es war eine Hoffnung. Eine Hoffnung für sie, Amber vielleicht noch einmal wiederzusehen, sie von Loki befreien zu können. Dru war unglaublich dankbar, dass Tom die Idee mit ihr geteilt hatte.   
Natürlich hatte sie Angst vor allem, was passieren könnte und wahrscheinlich auch würde. Dass sie bis jetzt überlebt hatte, hieß absolut gar nichts.   
Aber sie würde Tom nicht zwingen, sie zu begleiten. Er war zu wichtig, um wegen jemandem wie ihr draufzugehen. Er hatte eine Familie, die ihn liebte, eine große Karriere vor sich – der sie, Amber und Loki jedoch in den letzten 63 Stunden erheblichen Schaden zugefügt hatten – und echt gute Freunde. Viele Fans. Menschen, die er kümmerte, denen er viel bedeutete.  
Sie hatte ihn schon in genug Scheiße reingezogen.  
Das musste aufhören!  
Dru wusste, wenn Tom ihr wirklich etwas bedeutete, dann musste sie ihm erlauben, sein Leben weiterzuleben, es wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Sie sollte ihm nicht mehr im Weg stehen.  
Sie drückte das Album noch einmal an ihre Brust, bevor sie aufstand und in Richtung Küche ging.   
Sie jedoch würde alles versuchen, um Amber zurückzubringen. Sie zählte sowieso nicht, hatte keinen, dem sie wirklich etwas bedeutete, der sie vermissen würde.  
Leise klopfte sie an und betrat den Raum. Die Blicke der Hiddleston-Geschwister wandten sich ihr zu.  
»I'm really sorry!«, sagte sie leise. »I just wanted to thank you for everything, Tom. For everything you did for me in the last days. And I'm sorry that we pulled you in this whole shit. But it's over now. I'll get my stuff and go back to the cottage, clean it up, return it to the landlord and then I'll go to Asgard and try to find Amber.« Sie atmete durch. »I just wanted to say goodbye. It was nice to meet you, Emma.«


	3. ...will sie alleine nach ihrer Freundin suchen

Sie schluckte, als Dru die Küche rasch verließ, noch bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte. Dann blickte Emma zu ihrem Bruder und sah, dass dieser die Augen geschlossen hatte und offensichtlich nicht fassen konnte, was er da gerade gehört hatte.   
Sie griff nach seiner Hand und als er sie ansah, sagte sie leise: »You should go after her!«   
Tief in ihrem Inneren konnte Emma spüren, dass Dru irgendetwas in ihrem Bruder verändert hatte. Wie er über sie sprach, wie seine Augen dabei geleuchtet hatten... Und sie wusste jetzt schon, dass sie es nicht zulassen konnte, dass er diese Frau wieder gehen ließ. Sie wollte, dass ihr großer Bruder glücklich war und würde alles tun, um ihn dabei zu unterstützen.

Tom erhob sich vom Stuhl und ging ins Schlafzimmer, wo Dru sich gerade ihre Schuhe anzog und nach ihrem Smartphone griff.  
»Could you please borrow me the money for a taxi?«, fragte sie ihn leise als sie ihn bemerkte.  
Er überbrückte die Distanz zu ihr mit zwei schnellen Schritten und zwang sie sanft, zu ihm aufzusehen.  
»No«, beantwortete er ihre Frage knapp. »Because you will not leave! Dru, we are doing this shit together!«  
Er merkte, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Ihre Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen und es schmerzte ihn zu tiefst, sie nur noch so traurig zu sehen. Dann spürte er ihre Arme, die sich um seinen Nacken schlossen, sie drückte sich an ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Oberkörper ab.

Dru war verzweifelt. Sie hatte doch für sich die Entscheidung getroffen, dass sie Tom aus dem ganzen Wahnsinn raushalten wollte, doch jetzt war er wieder so unglaublich fürsorglich zu ihr und das war etwas, nach dem sie sich immer gesehnt hatte, da dies einen Eigenschaft war, die ihre Familie noch nie wirklich draufgehabt hatte.  
Nein. Sie hatten ihr mehr als einmal zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie auf keinerlei Unterstützung hoffen durfte und immer, wenn sie wirklich ihre Hilfe brauchte, hatten sie sie im Stich gelassen. Oft genug hatte sich Dru gefragt, warum ihre Eltern eigentlich ein Kind hatten haben wollen. Doch mittlerweile kristallisierte sich immer mehr heraus, dass Dru nur als Altersvorsorge galt – vermutlich fühlte sie sich unter anderem auch deshalb so zu Tom Hiddleston hingezogen; weil er so eine tolle Familie hatte.   
»I will not let you come with me, you belong here.« Dru blickte zu Emma, die nun neben ihrem Bruder stand und sie traurig musterte.  
»I do not want to be the reason you loose your brother – a family like yours was always my greatest wish.« Erneut drang ein unaufhaltsames Schluchzen aus ihrer Kehle.

Tom strich ihr durch die Haare und musterte sie mit sorgenvollem Blick. »Okay, let's drive to the cottage and clean the mess up, and tomorrow we will go to the temple and ask for their help!« Seine Entscheidung stand fest und er sehnte sich immer mehr danach, Dru endlich richtig kennen zu lernen. Einfach über alles mit ihr sprechen, denn Redebedarf bestand definitiv eine Menge.  
»Okay, I'll drive« hörte er seine Schwester sagen.  
Er nickte ihr dankbar zu und legte seinen Arm um Dru, bevor sie – Emma folgend – die Wohnung verließen.  
Sie nahmen Emmas Wagen, da er einen geräumigeren Kofferraum aufwies als Toms Jaguar. Die Fahrt ging sehr schweigsam vonstatten, hin und wieder gab Tom seiner Schwester Anweisungen, wie sie zu fahren hatte, während Dru sich an seine Schulter gekuschelt hatte und offenbar nachdachte.  
Beim Cottage stiegen sie aus und Dru schloss mit leicht zitternden Fingern die Tür auf. Sowie die drei im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren, holte die Deutsche tief Luft und schien sich zu sammeln.  
»Alright«, sagte sie dann. »First we should pack Amber's and my stuff. Then we have to clean up a bit, at least the blood and maybe some other body liquids.« Sie fing Emmas Blick auf, der Tom wenig von den Dingen erzählt hatte, die hier sexuell abgegangen waren, und fügte an: »Don't ask. And finally, I have to make a list of things that belong to the landlords and have disappeared in other dimensions.«  
»I'll go for the blood«, sagte Tom sofort und blickte auf die großen roten Flecken im Wohnzimmer.  
»Tom... whose blood is this?«, fragte Emma mit zitternder Stimme und großen Augen.  
»Do you really want to know?«, erkundigte er sich und wartete auf ihr zögerliches Nicken, bevor er nacheinander auf die Bluflecken deutete: »Loki, Dru, me.«  
»Oh, god!«, stöhnte Emma und hielt sich kurz an seinem Arm fest. »Seriously, in two years you really have to tell me everything – and I mean everything – but today I really don't want to know more.« Sie wandte sich Dru zu. »Shall I help you with the packing then? Maybe pack your friend's stuff?«

Dru war echt dankbar, dass Toms Schwester helfen wollte. Sie schien wirklich genauso nett zu sein wie ihr Bruder. Irgendwie wünschte sie sich gerade, Toms Eltern mal kennenzulernen, denn die beiden hatten definitiv etwas mehr als richtig gemacht.  
Vielleicht konnten sie ihren Eltern ja mal eine Lektion in Sachen Wie behandele ich meine Kinder, damit sie sich geliebt fühlen und zu guten Menschen heranwachsen? geben.  
Sie führte Emma zu Ambers Zimmer und bat diese dort alles zusammenzupacken, Dru wusste, dass es nicht ohne weitere Heul-Attacken durchstehen würde. Toms Schwester lächelte sie aufmunternd an und sie konnte in diesem Moment soviel Tom in ihr erkennen, dann verschwand sie im Zimmer ihrer Freundin.  
Dru beobachtet Tom, der sich schon einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser gemacht hatte und versuchte das Blut vorsichtig vom Boden abzuwischen.  
Sie atmete durch bevor sie ihr Zimmer betrat und die ganzen schönen Erinnerungen, die sie hier mit dem Schauspieler erlebt hatte, wieder vor ihr inneres Auge gespült wurden.  
Das Bett war noch vollkommen durchwühlt, auch die Utensilien ihrer Lovesession standen noch auf dem Nachttisch. Sie setzte sich kurz aufs Bett und blickte sich in dem Raum um. Dann begann sie ihre Kleidung in den Koffer zu legen, wobei sie die goldenen Louboutins, die Loki für sie erschaffen hatte, wiederfand. Sie überlegte kurz, diese einfach in die Mülltonne zu werfen, entschied sich aber dann dagegen. Stattdessen würde sie sie verkaufen und das Geld an UNICEF spenden.  
Sie schloss den Reißverschluss ihres Gepäckstücks und rollte es ins Wohnzimmer. Tom hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Der Blutfleck von Loki war so gut wie weg.  
»Do you do this very often?«, erkundigte sie sich amüsiert und Emma, die gerade mit Ambers Koffer ins Wohnzimmer kam, musste herzlich auflachen.  
Tom schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und setzte seine Arbeit stumm fort – doch Dru konnte aus dem Blickwinkel sehen, dass er ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.  
Sie ging wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer, zog das Bett ab und schmiss die Bettwäsche auf den Boden, dann griff sie den Whiskey, die Sahne und die Schokoladensauce und brachte die drei Flaschen in die Küche.  
»No, I really don't want to know!«, bestätigte Emma nochmals ihre Aussage, als sie sah, was Dru da aus ihrem Schlafzimmer holte.  
Diesmal lachte Tom auf, der soeben aufgestanden war, um neues Wasser zu holen.  
»We paid for the Final cleaning so we don't need to polish the floor.«  
Emma hatte sich über die Sofas hergemacht und Tom sah etwas nervös zu Dru, die nun zu seiner Schwester ging und diese bat, die Spülmaschine in der Küche auszuräumen. Diese nickte und machte sich gleich auf den Weg, während Dru unter einem der Kissen einen schwarzen Slip fand. Sie atmet tief durch und packte ihn in den Müllsack, den sie neben dem Couchtisch platziert hatte. Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass ihre Freundin diesen getragen hatte, doch da Loki ihn für sie hergezaubert hatte, war er nichts weiter als eine schlechte Erinnerung.  
Als nächstes war das Bad daran. Und da sie zu dritt waren, ging die Reinigung recht schnell, sodass sie schon bald fertig waren und das Cottage wieder durchaus vermietbar aussah.  
Die Lebensmittel aus dem Kühlschrank hatten sie aufgeteilt, nachdem Beide Emma versichert hatten, dass Loki damit nichts zu schaffen gehabt hatte.  
Sie hatten alles in dem Mietwagen unterbekommen und Dru machte einen letzten Rundgang, schaltete das Licht aus und schloss das Cottage mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch ab.  
Sie verabschiedete sich von Emma und diese nahm sie ganz zu Drus Überraschung in den Arm und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: »Please, take care of him!«  
Als sich Emma von ihr löste, nickte sie und beobachtete, wie liebevoll sich die Geschwister zum Abschied umarmten. Dies bestärkte ihren Entschluss noch um ein tausendfaches, nicht zuzulassen, dass Tom sich wegen irgendeiner hirnrissigen Idee der Gefahr aussetzten würde zu sterben.  
#NOFUCKINGWAY!  
Sie ging noch einmal zum Cottage zurück und warf den Schlüssel in den Briefkasten. Dann winkte sie Emma noch hinterher, deren Rücklichter in der Dunkelheit verschwanden.  
»Your sister is awesome«, sagte sie, als sie wieder neben Tom stand. »Just like you.«  
Der Brite schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. »We should head back to my flat«, sagte er. »It's late.«

Als sie Toms Wohnung wieder betraten, stellten sie Ambers Koffer in eine Ecke, zusammen mit der Hoffnung, ihn ihr eines Tages wieder zurückgeben zu können.  
Dru ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Atem.  
»We are going to see the sorcerers tomorrow morning«, hörte sie Toms Stimme und erneut zog sich alles in ihr schmerzhaft zusammen.  
Sie durfte nicht zulassen, dass seine Familie ihn verlor. Dass die Welt ihn verlor. Dafür wurde er zu sehr geliebt. Von allen.  
»Come now, we should go and try to get some sleep«, sagte der Schauspieler leise und Dru stand auf, folgte ihm in sein Schlafzimmer.  
Tom hatte bereits sein Hemd ausgezogen und machte sich nun an seiner Hose zu schaffen. In diesem Moment fiel Dru ein, dass sie bei der ganzen Pack-Aktion im Cottage ihren Pyjama ganz unten in den Koffer geschmissen hatte. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie jetzt alles auspacken sollte, entschied dann aber, dass das absolut unnötig wäre. Vielleicht konnte sie ja in einem von Toms Shirts schlafen.  
Dru zog das schöne, blaue Kleid über den Kopf und wandte sich an den Schauspieler. »Tom?« Sie wartete, bis er sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte. »I'm afraid my pyjamas landed at the bottom of my suitcase«, gestand sie. »May I borrow one of your shirts to sleep in tonight?«  
»Sure«, sagte der Brite sofort und trat an seinen Schrank.  
Dru unterdessen machte sich am Verschluss ihres BHs zu schaffen und streifte diesen ab, während eine warme Hand über ihren Rücken strich. Einen Moment später fühlte sie ein sanftes Lippenpaar, das sich auf ihren Nacken legte und die empfindliche Haut dort liebkoste. Toms Hand wanderte nach unten, über ihre Kurven und dann nach vorne, wo sie über den Bauch wieder nach oben strich und sich um ihre Brust legte. Ihr Fleisch schmiegte sich perfekt in seine Handfläche, ganz so als wäre sie genau dafür geschaffen.  
Es fühlte sich so gut an!  
Aber das sollte es nicht!  
Es sollte sich nicht gut anfühlen!  
Es durfte sich nicht gut anfühlen!  
Sie durfte sich nicht gut fühlen!  
Sie hatte Amber verloren!  
Bevor ihr erregter Körper noch den Kampf gewinnen konnte, wand sich Dru aus Toms liebevoller Berührung und trat einen Schritt von ihm weg.  
»I can't«, sagte sie leise, während die Tränen wieder in ihre Augen schossen. »That's just not right... I... Amber... I can't.«  
»Oh.« Tom senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf. »I understand. It's okay.«  
Der Schauspieler reichte ihr sein Shirt. Nebenbei registrierte Dru, dass es sich um das handelte, dass er bei der Slumber-Party mit Josh Horowitz getragen hatte. Sie zog es über den Kopf.  
»Then let's just go to bed«, meinte Tom und schlug die Decke zurück.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Dru sich auf das Bett setzte und ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie gerade Tom Hiddleston abgewiesen hatte!   
Sie legte sich neben ihn, deckte sich zu und starrte eine ganze Weile an die Decke. Dann blickte sie zu Tom, der seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Doch sie merkte, dass er noch nicht schlief.   
»Sorry«, sagte sie tonlos und schloss ihre Augen.   
Sie hörte das rascheln der Bettdecke.  
»You don't have to apologize! I haven't thought for a moment. It was completely inappropriate.«  
Dru konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Jetzt hatte sie es auch noch geschafft, dass Tom sich schlecht fühlte.   
Da lief doch etwas total schief! Sie hatte ihn zurückgewiesen und er fühlte sich schlecht. Dru drehte sich zu ihm, er hatte sich auf seinen Arm gelehnt und blickte sie schuldbewusst an.  
»No, you aren't the one who needs to apologize«, sagte sie nachdrücklich.  
Er legte sanft seinen Finger auf ihren Mund und strich ihr dann eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.  
»Let's just sleep.« Er lächelte sanft und zog sie in seinen Arm.   
Dru legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Oberkörper und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sein gleichmäßiger Atem und Herzschlag sie in den Schlaf geführt hatten.

Auf seine Fitnessuhr war wie immer Verlass. Mühsam und so leise wie möglich, denn er wollte die schlafende Frau auf keinen Fall wecken, stand er auf und zog sich seine Joggingklamotten an. Er ging auf Socken in die Küche und trank ein großes Glas Orangensaft, dann schrieb er schnell auf einen Zettel Out for a run, Tom und legte diesen auf sein Kopfkissen. Er wollte nicht, dass Dru sich erschreckte, wenn sie aufwachen würde und er weg war. Jetzt, wo die Verlustängste noch so frisch waren.  
Er zog sich seine Laufschuhe an, nahm seinen Schlüssel, dann verließ er die Wohnung und lief seine übliche Runde, während er darüber nachdachte, was der heutige Tag alles bringen könnte und würde. Das Gefühl der Ungewissheit stieg in seinen Eingeweiden hoch.

Dru streckte sich genüsslich und gähnte herzhaft, als sie erholt aufwachte. Sie wusste nicht, ob es an dem bequemen Bett lag, oder an dem herrlichen Geruch, der aus jeder Pore der Bettwäsche kam. Sie atmete tief ein und öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Die andere Bettseite war leer, doch auf dem Kopfkissen lag eine Notiz, dass Tom Joggen gegangen war. Sie lächelte, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie unglaublich goldig das schon wieder war. Offensichtlich wollte er nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machte.   
Doch dafür war es schon zu spät – dieser Tag würde ihr einiges abverlangen.   
Sie würde sich von Tom verabschieden müssen!   
Allein der Gedanke daran war schon mehr als sie aktuell ertragen konnte.  
Aber sie musste es tun. Sie konnte Amber nicht dort lassen und sie durfte Tom nicht mit sich nehmen, durfte ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen stand sie auf und ging duschen. Sie ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer und konnte sich nicht entscheiden.   
Sollte sie das Kleid von gestern noch einmal anziehen?   
Sollte sie etwas anderes von den wunderschönen und hochwertigen Sachen nehmen, die Tom für sie organisiert hatte?   
Sollte sie ihren Koffer öffnen und etwas von ihrem eigenen Kram anziehen?  
Und was spielte das überhaupt für eine Rolle?  
Als wäre es von irgendeiner Bedeutung, was sie trug!  
Ihre Freundin war weg und sie machte sich gerade allen Ernstes Gedanken, was für Klamotten sie anziehen sollte!  
Von sich selbst genervt, nahm sie einfach eine Hose und eine Bluse, die aus der Boutique gekommen waren und zog sich an – gut, um sich neue Unterwäsche zu holen, war sie noch einmal an ihren Koffer gegangen. Dabei hatte es sie überrascht, dass sie überhaupt noch Unterwäsche hatte. Nach dem ganzen magischen Entkleiden durch Loki, hätte sie eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass schon alle ihre Wäsche in einer anderen Dimension hätte gelandet sein müssen.  
Sie hatte sich gerade die Haare gebürstet, als sie die Wohnungstür hörte. Sofort stand sie in der Badezimmertür.  
»Good morning«, meinte sie leise.  
»Good morning«, grüße Tom mit einem sanften Lächeln.  
Er war leicht verschwitzt, sah aber noch immer so unglaublich heiß aus. Der Schauspieler trug eine kleine Tüte, die er – sowie er sich die Schuhe von den Füßen gestreift hatte – in die Küche brachte.  
Nach einem Moment kehrte er zurück und sagte: »Excuse me for a moment, I should have a shower.«  
»Sure«, sagte Dru und setzte sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer.  
Sie holte ihr Smartphone hervor und begann, sich durch die Benachrichtigungen zu arbeiten, die sie in den letzten 24 Stunden bekommen hatte. Es waren wieder viele Meldungen von Twitter und auch Instagram dabei, in denen Tom Hiddleston eine große Rolle spielte. Genauer gesagt, er, Jared Leto und zwei unbekannte Frauen, von denen eine wie Harley Quinn gekleidet gewesen war und eine das gleiche Kleid wie Taylor Swift getragen hatte. Dru las sich die Augenzeugenberichte aus Stonehenge durch.  
Übereinstimmend wurde ausgesagt – oder gepostet – dass Toms Jaguar und ein Purple Lamborghini vorgefahren waren und dass aus dem einen Auto Tom und Dru – im Taylor Swift Kleid – und aus dem anderen Jared Leto, der als Joker verkleidet gewesen war, und eine Frau im Harley Kleid ausgestiegen wären. Sie waren zu dem Steinkreis gegangen, wo sie sich einen Moment unterhalten hatten und dann waren der Joker und Amber zurück zum Parkplatz gegangen, wo sie mit dem Lamborghini wieder weggefahren waren. Wenige Augenblicke später war die Frau bei Tom weinend zusammengebrochen und war schließlich von dem Schauspieler wieder weggebracht wurde.  
Dru strich über eines der Bilder, eine Nahaufnahme von Amber, ihr Blick ruhte auf dem Joker oder besser gesagt auf Loki – und in diesem lag soviel Bewunderung.   
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.   
»Everything alright?«, erkundigte sich der Schauspieler hinter ihr.   
Sie drehte sich um. Er war gerade dabei, sich die Haare mit einem Handtuch zu trocknen, sein Oberkörper war unbekleidet und er hatte eine unerhört tiefsitzende Stoffhose an. Dru biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie einen Wassertropfen beobachtete, der über seine durchtrainierte Brust zu seinem Bauch lief und dort auf seinen Muskeln stoppte. Unwillkürlich leckte sie sich über die Lippen, senkte kurz ihren Blick und ermahnte sich dann, ihm verdammt nochmal in die Augen zu gucken. Sie reichte ihm ihr Handy mit dem Foto von Amber.   
Er schluckte hörbar und gab ihr das Telefon zurück. »Let's have some breakfast and then we will return your rental car and drive to the temple.«  
Er ging ins Bad und kam mit einem hellblauen Polohemd, dass er sich im Gehen überzog, wieder.  
»Whoever told you that light blue is your color, was a funking genius«, platzte es aus ihr raus.  
Sie fand einfach, dass es ihm einfach mal jemand sagen musste, besonders, da er sich ja glücklicherweise von den ganzen Tumblr-Blogs fernhielt und daher vermutlich noch nichts vom #shirtporn gehört hatte.

Er lächelte und verschwand in der Küche. Sie folgte ihm und begann damit, den Tisch zu decken, während er die Erdbeeren, die er von seinem Morgenlauf mitgebracht hatte, abwusch, kleinschnitt und in den Mixer gab. Er fügte noch zwei Bananen hinzu. Dann schaltete er den Zerkleinerer an und ließ ihn seine Arbeit erledigen. 

»I love smoothie!«, strahlte Dru, als sie sah, was der Brite da zubereitete.  
Die Küche war recht eng, sodass es sich nicht vermeiden ließ, dass er sie hin und wieder streifte. Sie spürte deutlich, wie elektrisiert die Luft war. Wie gerne hätte sie ihrem Trieb nachgegeben und sich mit dem Schauspieler vergnügt, doch es gab aktuell einfach so viel wichtigeres, was zu erledigen war als ihre sexuelle Befriedigung. Sie nahmen am Tisch Platz und gerade, als Dru einen Schluck des wirklich köstlichen Smooties runtergeschluckt hatte, klingelte ihr Smartphone. Sie erkannte die Nummer sofort vom gestrigen Tag.   
Ambers Mutter!  
Sie sammelte sich einen Moment und nahm das Gespräch dann entgegen.  
»Guten Morgen«, sagte sie lächelnd.  
Durch ihren Beruf hatte sie gelernt, stets freundlich und zuvorkommend am Telefon und auch im persönlichen Kundenkontakt zu sein, was ihr wahrlich nicht immer leicht fiel.   
»Guten Morgen, Dru.« Ambers Mama klang so unfassbar lieb, wenn auch deutlich die Sorge in ihrer Stimme zu erkennen war.  
»Ich muss mich entschuldigen, ich habe vergessen, Amber Bescheid zu sagen, dass Sie angerufen haben und jetzt ist sie ins Naturkundemuseum gegangen. Ich werde ihr gleich heute Abend ausrichten, dass sie Sie anrufen soll.«  
Die Frau am anderen Ende atmete hörbar aus. »Dru, Sie können ruhig ehrlich zu mir sein. Ich habe irgendwie ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl, das alles sieht meiner Tochter gar nicht ähnlich. Hat es etwas mit dem Mann zu tun, den sie kennengelernt hat?«  
Dru schluckte und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen. »Bitte, machen sie sich keine Sorgen, ihrer Tochter geht es wirklich gut.« Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und fühlte sich wie der letzte Abschaum.


	4. ...ist man als Mensch allein

Sie war allein...  
Und sie fühlte sich nicht nur allein, sie war es wirklich. Allein auf einer Welt, die sie sich immer wunderbar vorgestellt hatte, die aber – genau wie Loki – in der Realität ganz anders war.   
Amber zog die Knie an die Brust und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Kopf des riesigen Bettes, der Schlafstatt des Gottes des Unheils, während sie über die letzten vierzehn Stunden nachdachte.  
Den einen Moment war sie noch in Stonehenge gewesen, hatte versucht zu begreifen, dass Loki gleich gehen würde, hatte dem Kampf der beiden Seiten in ihrem Innern, der netten Amber, die genau wusste, dass es das beste wäre, Loki loszuwerden, und dem Psycho, den Loki erschaffen hatte, der keine Sekunde mehr ohne ihn sein wollte, beigewohnt, und im nächsten Moment war sie nicht einmal mehr auf der Erde.  
Sie erinnerte sich, wie ihr übel geworden war, wie sie verschwommen das Gesicht ihrer Freundin und das von Tom gesehen hatte, bevor sich der Schleier geschlossen hatte und die Angst sie überwältigt. Schwindel und Unwohlsein hatten in ihrem Innern gewütet, sodass sie sich auf den Boden hatte sinken lassen, bis die Welt aufgehört hatte, sich zu drehen. Und dann hatte sie erst wirklich begriffen, dass sie nicht mehr auf der Erde war.  
Loki hatte sie auf die Beine gezogen und ihr zugeraunt: »Willkommen auf Asgard, meine Kleine! Ich würde dir ganz dringend raten, genau das zu tun, was ich dir sage, denn Menschen sind auf hier nicht gerne gesehen.«  
Zuerst hatte Amber es für eine seiner Drohungen gehalten, um sie an sich zu binden. Asgard war schließlich ein Ort des reinen Lichts, die Heimat der guten Götter, die Welt von Thor und Odin. Loki war der Böse. Bis sie dann die Asen getroffen hatte.   
Loki hatte ihr Harley-Kleid in ein langes, recht schweres Gewand verwandelt, das die Schlange auf ihrer Haut wieder vollkommen verdeckt hatte, und einen Zauber über sie gelegt, sodass sie für einige Zeit die Allsprache der Asen verstehen und sprechen können würde. Dann hatte er mit ihr den Wald verlassen und sie in die goldene Stadt gebracht.  
Schnell war Amber klar geworden, dass Loki in den meisten Fanfictions wirklich falsch dargestellt wurde. Die Asen verneigten sich vor dem Prinzen und in ihrem Verhalten waren nur Bewunderung und großer Respekt zu sehen, keine Verachtung und – zu Ambers Erstaunen – keine Angst. Frauen, die sie passierten, lächelten Loki kokett zu und Ambers Eifersucht hatte sich einen Weg durch die Unsicherheit gebahnt.   
Schließlich waren sie im Palast angekommen und sofort von drei Herren begrüßt worden. Amber hatte sie direkt erkannt, auch wenn die Tapferen Drei den Schauspielern gar nicht – oder nur marginal – ähnlich sahen.  
Sie hatten Loki gefragt, wo er in den letzten Tagen gesteckt hätte und dieser hatte geantwortet, dass er einiges auf Midgard zu tun gehabt hatte. Der folgende Dialog hatte sich in Ambers Kopf gebrannt.  
»Midgard?«, hatte Fandral ungläubig gefragt. »Was für eine Art von Tätigkeit hat dich denn auf diese niedere Welt geführt?«  
»Das sind meine Angelegenheiten«, hatte Loki lächelnd geantwortet.  
Hogun hatte Amber angesehen als wäre sie etwas Widerliches und gefragt: »Ist sie ein Mensch?«  
Während diese sich echt mies gefühlt hatte, hatte der Gott des Unheils angefangen zu lachen. »Nein, Lady Alyssa stammt aus Vanaheim, ich traf sie auf meinem Weg zurück, der mich über drei Welten führte. Sie wollte Asgard besuchen. Doch nun entschuldigt uns bitte, Lady Alyssa fühlt sich nicht wohl.«  
Die Verabschiedung von den Kriegern und den weiteren Weg hatte Amber nicht wirklich mitbekommen, da sie sich die ganze Zeit die Frage stellte, was die Asen gegen Menschen haben konnten.  
Loki hatte sie in seine Gemächer gebracht und dort geparkt.  
»Ich werde mit Odin reden müssen, mein Verschwinden erklären und möglicherweise einige meiner Aufgaben wieder wahrnehmen«, hatte er ihr mitgeteilt. »Es wird eine Weile dauern. Du tätest gut daran, hier zu bleiben und brav zu sein. Niemand sollte wissen, aus welcher Welt du kommst.«  
Damit war er gegangen und hatte sie allein gelassen.  
Zwischendurch waren Dienerinnen erschienen, die ihr etwas zu Essen und Trinken gebracht und sich erkundigt hatten, ob sie ihr noch weiter Wünsche erfüllen dürften, doch Amber hatte dankend abgelehnt und war froh gewesen, als sie wieder alleine war.   
Sie wusste nicht, wem sie trauen konnte. Alles, was sie geglaubt hatte über Asgard zu wissen, lag nun in einem schier unlösbaren Puzzle mit unzähligen Teilen vor ihr.   
Tatsächlich war Loki nun ihre einzige Bezugsperson. Sie war voll und ganz auf sein Wohlwollen angewiesen. Amber schluckte und begann mit heftig zu zittern, als ihr mit einem Schlag die Hoffnungslosigkeit ihrer Situation bewusst wurde.  
Sie versuchte ihre Nerven wieder in den Griff zu bekommen und atmete mit geschlossenen Augen ein paar Mal tief durch.   
Mittlerweile wusste sie recht gut mit nahenden Panikattacken umzugehen.  
Langsam aber sicher normalisierte sich ihr Herzschlag wieder und auch das Zittern ging zurück. Vorsichtig erhob sie sich von Lokis Bett und sah sich in dem geräumigen Zimmer, das von der Fläche schätzungsweise so groß sein musste wie ein Einfamilienhaus auf der Erde, um.  
Alles war vom Feinsten. Hochwertige Möbel und Stoffe, alles in Lokis Farben. Ambers Finger strichen über die Wände, die mit einem prunkvoll gewebten Stoff überzogen waren, auf dem alle vier bis fünf Meter ein goldenes Wappen mit Schlange zu erkennen war.   
Langsam ging sie weiter und fand das Badezimmer. Es gab Waschbecken und eine Wanne, die so groß war, dass man sie fast für ein Schwimmbad halten konnte. Überall waren goldene Wasserhähne in die Steinwand eingelassen. Amber dachte, sie hätte schon viel gesehen, doch das war an Luxus nicht mehr zu übertreffen.  
Glücklicherweise gab es auch so etwas ähnliches wie eine Toilette. Sie atmet erleichtert auf und ging ihrem menschlichen Bedürfnis nach.   
Sie wusch sich gerade die Hände, als sie die Tür hörte und schnellstmöglich zurück ins Hauptzimmer lief. Es war Loki, der irgendwie erschöpft wirkte und sich die Schläfen massierte.   
Der Gott atmete aus und murmelte: »Drei Tage Abwesenheit bescheren mir nun Arbeit für Monate! Diese Unfähigkeit ist schlichtweg unfassbar!« Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann fand sein Blick sie.

Dru hatte sich nochmals bei Ambers Mutter dafür entschuldigt jener nicht ausgerichtet zu haben, dass sie am Vorabend angerufen hatte, und dann das Gespräch beendet. Sie legte das Telefon vor sich und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.  
»I guess that was Amber's mum?«, folgerte der Brite richtig.  
Sie nickte nur, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und erzählte ihm kurz, was gesprochen worden war.  
»Don't you think that she deserves the truth?«, erkundigte sich Tom vorsichtig.  
Dru seufzte. »Of course she does. And her dad too. But they would never be able to believe it, would they?« Die junge Frau seufzte. »No. And if I find a way to bring her back, then they'll never have to know, they don't need to worry like I do.«  
Der Brite schwieg für einen Moment. »You won't be able to make her believe that Amber is never around when she calls much longer either«, sagte er schließlich. »So we should leave for the temple soon.«  
»As soon as possible«, nickte Dru und trank schnell ihren Smoothie aus. »I don't want Amber to be alone in Asgard a second more than necessary!«  
»Me neither«, stimmte Tom ihr zu und leerte sein Glas ebenfalls in großen Schlucken, bevor sein Blick auf den Mixerbehälter fiel, der noch mehr als halb gefüllt auf der Anrichte stand. »We could fill the rest in a bottle and take it with us.«  
»Good plan«, sagte Dru und der Schauspieler machte sich ans Werk.  
Wenige Minuten später verließen sie die Wohnung, gingen in die Tiefgarage. Sie stiegen in den Mietwagen, den sie zurückgeben wollten, bevor sie die Magier aufsuchten. Zum Tempel würden sie dann einfach wieder ein Taxi nehmen.

Amber wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.   
Was für Arbeit hatte Loki denn? Was für Aufgaben waren die eines Königssohnes?  
»Ich kann deine Gedanken, die Fragen darin, beinahe hören«, sagte der Gott schmunzelnd. »Da gibst du vor, so viel zu wissen und bist doch vollkommen ahnungslos, mein kleines Vögelchen.«  
»Asgard ist anders als ich es mir vorgestellt habe«, sagte Amber leise. »Weniger … freundlich.«  
Loki lachte. »Nun, ihr Menschen neigt nun einmal dazu, alles zu idealisieren.« Er entledigte sich seines Umhangs und der Rüstungsteile. »Doch da du nun eine Weile hier sein wirst und es für meinen weiteren Plan unumgänglich sein wird, dass du dich im Palast und auf Asgard frei und unerkannt bewegst, sollte ich dir wohl ein wenig mehr erzählen.«  
Sofort beschlich Amber ein ganz ungutes Gefühl.  
Was hatte Loki mit ihr vor?  
Sein weiterer Plan...  
Das klang für sie echt ungut.  
»Doch bevor ich dir etwas über diese Welt erzähle, solltest du deiner Aufgabe nachkommen«, meinte Loki ohne sie anzusehen.  
Amber zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Was für eine Aufgabe?  
»Natürlich spielst du in meinem Plan eine Rolle«, fuhr der Gott des Unheils fort. »Doch vor allem habe ich dich für mein persönliches Vergnügen mitgenommen.« Er erhob sich und kam langsam auf die junge Frau zu. »Denn obgleich du menschlich bist, genieße ich deinen Körper.« Loki hob die Hand und fuhr mit seinem Finger über ihre Lippen, bevor sich ein dunkles Lächeln auf seine Züge legte. »Außerdem habe ich dich schon seit einem Tag nicht mehr in Besitz genommen. Du musst dich doch mittlerweile nach meiner Berührung verzehren.«

Als Dru aus dem Mietwagenzentrum kam, beendete er gerade ein Telefonat – allem konnte er leider nicht entgehen. Er steckte sein Handy ein und musterte sie. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, trat ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und Tom spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Nachdenklich schüttelte er den Kopf, das alles kam ihm immer noch so unwirklich vor.   
Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob er sie in einer Menschenmenge – bei einer Premiere beispielsweise – überhaupt bemerkt hätte?  
Diese Events verlangten ihm stets eine ganze Menge ab. Er wollte seinen Fans einfach etwas zurückgeben, wusste oder vielmehr ahnte er doch, wie viel Zeit und auch Geld sie in ihn investierten. Da war ein kurzes Selfie das mindeste, was er ihnen ermöglichen sollte.

»Did we meet before?«, fragte Tom, als Dru ihn erreichte.   
»What?« Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. »How do you mean that?«, präzisierte sie ihre Frage.  
»I mean, did we ever meet at a premiere or something similiar?«  
Sie lächelte als sie an die Thor – The dark world-Premiere in Berlin dachte.  
»Actually, I saw you running around the red carpet, posing with as many fans as possible, but I didn't had the chance to get close to you, because I made the mistake to walk the red carpet way to early. And once you are on it, you have to move. So I just saw you from the balcony and later when you and the crew introduced the film.« Sie kramte ihr Smartphone hervor und suchte die Galerie ab »But I have met him.« Sie hielt dem Briten stolz ihr Foto mit Chris Hemsworth unter die Nase. »Don't look at me, I look like crap next to him!« Sie kicherte peinlich berührt.   
Er sah sie aufmunternd an. »Now you know how I often feel next to him.«  
Tom gab ihr das Handy zurück und sie blickte ihn fassungslos an.  
»You? Are you kidding me?«  
»No, I'm not, I mean, his face looks like angels sculptured it.«   
Sie strich ihm über die Wange und schüttelte den Kopf.   
Tom Hiddleston fühlte sich tatsächlich manchmal nicht schön genug um mit Chris Hemsworth standzuhalten?!  
Was war das nur für eine verrückte Welt?   
Vielleicht sollte sie ihn doch mal in kleineren Dosen hin und wieder ein wenig in die Gedankenwelt der Fans eintauchen lassen.   
»Okay, Mister Hiddleston, did you know that watching that teaser of Thor – Ragnarök – and espechially seeing you as Loki – ensured me an intermenstrual bleeding?«  
»What? Are you sure?«, fragte er ungläubig  
»Yep, you heard right. See what your damn face can do?!«  
Sie winkte ein Taxi heran und zog Tom, der immer noch leicht verwirrt wirkte hinter sich her.


	5. ...werden sie eine wertvolle Verbündete haben

Kaum hatte Loki die Worte ausgesprochen, spürte Amber, wie sich eine unbändige Lust in ihrem Inneren sammelte. Sie blickte ihn fragend an.  
»Oh, nein, meine Liebe, dass hat nichts mit meiner Magie zu tun, dass ist allein dein Körper, der auf mich reagiert«, beantwortete der Prinz geschmeidig ihre nicht ausgesprochene Frage.  
Amber biss sich auf die Lippe und sah den Gott von unten her an. Sie bemerkte, dass seine Augen sich verdunkelten, die Iridien weiteten sich. Und plötzlich überbrückte er mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Distanz zwischen ihnen und fing ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der Amber für einen kurzen Moment wieder den Atem raubte. Lokis Zunge plünderte ihren Mund und sie schlang die Arme um ihn, fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine Haare. Sie war so gefangen in ihm und seinem Tun, dass sie das Rasseln nicht hörte.   
Auf einmal fühlte sie Kälte auf ihrer Haut. Kaltes Metall, das sich um ihre Handgelenke und Arme schlang, sie dazu zwang, den Gott loszulassen. Sie öffnete die Augen, nur um Loki, der den Kuss gelöst hatte, dunkel grinsen zu sehen. Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihren Armen, um die sich wirklich goldene Ketten geschlungen hatten, die sie von Loki weg zerrten, Richtung Bett.  
Einen Moment später fühlte sie das schwere Metall auch an ihren Beinen und um ihre Mitte, wie Schlangen wanden sich die Ketten um ihren Körper, zogen sie langsam in die seidenen Laken und banden sie dort, hielten sie beinahe bewegungsunfähig. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.  
Einen Augenblick später war Loki wieder da, stand neben dem Bett und sah schmunzelnd auf sie herab.  
»Oh, jetzt werden wir wieder viel Spaß haben!«

Drus Herz klopfte wie verrückt, als sie wieder einmal vor dem Tempel stand. Hoffentlich. Hoffentlich konnten die Magier ihr noch einmal helfen. Und würden es auch tun.  
Sie betätigte den Türklopfer, doch es kam keine Reaktion.   
Wieso hatten die überhaupt so ein Ding, wenn es sie nicht bockte, wenn jemand klopfte?  
Frustriert stemmte Dru sich gegen das glatte Holz, doch es gab nicht nach.  
»Fuck!«, fluchte sie und wünschte sich auf einmal Lokis magische Markierung zurück.  
Sanft schob Tom sie beiseite und versuchte seinerseits die Tür zu öffnen. Sofort schwang der Flügel auf und gab den Weg ins Innere des Londoner Tempels frei.  
»How did you do this?«, fragte Dru fasziniert.  
Der Brite schüttelte den Kopf. »I have no idea.« Dann lugte er hinein. »The first time I was here, the same thing happend but then some kind of energie took me and threw me out again. That's how I found out that this must be the temple«, erklärte er, bevor er ihr andeutete, hinter ihm zu bleiben . als er langsam die große Eingangshalle betrat.   
Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und sie hörten ein Klicken, ganz so, als hätte jemand die Tür verriegelt.  
»Hello? Anybody there?«, erkundigte sich der Brite höflich, während er sich langsam um die eigene Achse drehte und auch Dru sah sich neugierig um.  
Beim letzten Mal hatte sie ja nicht wirklich viel Möglichkeit gehab, sich in dem Gebäude umzusehen, da ihr und Amber zu jener Zeit ein Gott im Nacken gessessen hatte. 

Tom ging ein paar Schritte durch die Eingangshalle und spürte mit einem Mal eine Berührung an der Schulter. Als er umdrehte, war Dru aber gerade in den Gang mit den Vitrinen gegangen.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und folgte ihr, bildete sich aber ein, ein sanftes Kichern zu hören.  
»Who is there?«, fragte er unsicher in die Stille.  
Dru drehte sich um. »Did you see anyone?«  
»No, I just thought... it doesn't matter, let's move on. This place is very strange.« Er lief zu der großen Holztreppe, doch als sie oben ankamen, wurden sie bereits von etlichen Wachen, deren Gesichter sie nicht erkennen konnten, da Kapuzen diese verdeckten, erwartet.  
Tom und Dru hoben gleichzeitig langsam die Hände, um zu zeigen, dass sie keine Gefahr darstellten.   
»Please, we really need your help!«, flehte Dru und bemerkte aus dem Blickwinkel, wie Tom sich kurz mit einer Hand über die Wange fuhr und seine Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte.  
»Everything allright?«, erkundigte sie sich bei dem Schauspieler.  
»It depends«, hörte sie die glockenklare Stimme der Ältesten, die aus der Gruppe hervorgetreten war und kopfschüttelnd an Tom vorbeisah. Dru folgte ihrem Blick, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. »Are you sure?«, fragte die Älteste die Luft hinter Tom und Dru fragte sich, ob das Mädchen seit ihrem letzten Besuch eventuell den Verstand verloren hatte. Der Schauspieler sah ähnlich irritiert aus als die junge Frau ihn anblickte und folgerte: »That will require you much!« Sie atmete durch bevor sie erklärend meinte: »Valentine chose you as her holder. And I really don't know how I could explain it to you!«  
»What? Who is Valentine?«, fragten die beiden Eindringlinge wie aus einem Mund.  
Erneut atmete die Älteste erschöpft durch. »You have to find out for yourself, the only thing, I can tell you, is that she is very powerful and you can be glad that she chose you.« Sie machte eine kurze Pause und fügte dann hinzu: »Well sort of.« Die Älteste verdrehte die Augen. »Many of our magicians wanted that relict to choose them but she really has her own mind. You'll see. But what are you doing here... again.«  
Dru schloss die Augen. »We need your help!«, sagte sie verzweifelt. »We don't know who else to ask.«  
»Is it about HIM?«, wollte das Mädchen wissen.  
»Sort of...«, murmelte Dru und senkte den Blick.  
Die Älteste seufzte. »Where is he?«  
»He has returned to Asgard«, antwortete Tom, der noch immer von irgendetwas leicht abgelenkt zu sein schien. »With two infinity gems.«  
»Well that's bad«, sagte die Älteste. »But why did you come here?«  
»He did not just take the gems. He also took...« Drus Stimme brach und Tränen schossen in ihre Augen.  
»Your friend«, vermutete die Magierin.  
»We have to go to Asgard and bring her back!«, sagte der Schauspieler.  
Dru schüttelte den Kopf. »Not we, I. It's a suicidal mission!«  
Tom hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um in irgendeiner Form zu widersprechen, als ihn anscheinend wieder etwas zu berühren schien, da er zusammenzuckte und sich in den Nacken griff.  
»You are right, it is«, sagte die Älteste.  
»But are you able to open a portal to Asgard?«, fragte Dru. »Because I don't care! I have to try to get her back!«  
Ihr Gegenüber rieb sich die Augen. »I'm sorry, but I can't help you.«

Innerlich atmete Tom auf. Natürlich hatte er sich auf der einen Seite gewünscht, dass es die Möglichkeit gäbe, Amber zu retten, aber er hatte eigentlich kein Bedürfnis, auf eine Selbstmordmission ausfzubrechen. Aber alleine würde er Dru natürlich auch nicht gehen lassen. Vielleicht war es so ja wirklich am besten. So würden sie beide sicher sein.  
Dru jedoch wirkte so als wären all ihre Hoffnungen mit einem Mal zerschlagen worden. Sie hatte den Blick gesenkt und die Augen geschlossen,während dicke Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen. Tom wollte zu ihr gehen und sie in den Arm nehmen, doch in diesem Moment strich ihm etwas sanft über die Brust, berührte seinen Hals und er meinte, ein leises Seufzen zu vernehmen.  
War das Valentine?  
Aber was zur Hölle war Valentine?  
Die Stimme der Ältesten riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: »I'm sorry. But if you wish, then I could show you your friend.« Die Älteste deutete auf einen Spiegel, der an der Wand hing und die Vitrinen sowie die Magier spiegelte.

Dru sah zu der jungen Frau, erneut flammte Hoffnung in ihr auf. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg. »Please, at least I want to see if she is fine.«  
Die Älteste nickte und schritt auf den Spiegel zu, während ihr Dru und schließlich auch Tom folgten. Sie spürte, wie Tom nach ihrer Hand griff und diese liebevoll drückte.   
Die Magierin drehte sich mit einem Lächeln um und als sie die Berührung der Beiden sah, sagte sie in den Raum: »Even you have to learn that he is not your property!«

Tom glaubte wieder dieses leise Seufzen zu hören und spürte ein Gewicht auf seiner linken Schulter. Doch offensichtlich konnte Dru es nicht hören, da sie weiterhin wie gebannt auf den Spiegel starrte.   
»I need something that belongs to your friend«, stellte die Magierin fest.   
»Okay, let's go back to my flat to get something«, sagte er schnell.  
Er wollte so schnell wie möglich diesen Ort verlassen.   
Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!  
Angeblich hatte sich irgendein magisches Artefakt ausgerechnet ihn als Träger ausgesucht. Dabei hatte er sich niemals mit Magie oder ähnlichem befasst. Irgendjemand wollte ihm hier sicher einen Streich spielen. Und der ganze Spuk würde hoffentlich aufhören, sobald er wieder in seinen eigenen vier Wänden war.  
Dru löste ihre Hand. »That won't be necessary«, stellte sie fest, zog einen silbernen Ring von ihrem Finger und reichte ihn der Ältesten. »She left it at the cottage, I found it in her room as I made the last round.«

Dru erinnerte sich noch gut an den Moment, als sie den Ring in Ambers Nachttischschublade gefunden hatte. Ihr Magen hatte sich zusammengezogen, da ihre Freundin diesen Ring normalerweise nie ablegte. Er hatte eine Gravur, die sie immer daran erinnern sollte, wem ihr Herz gehörte, auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie jemals wirklich daran erinnert werden müsste. Wahrscheinlich war es eher ein Statement für alle anderen gewesen. Doch dass Amber ihn zurückgelassen hatte, zeigte nur, wie sehr Loki von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte.

Als Dru den Ring der jungen Frau reichte, glaubte er, auf der Außenseite das Wort Hiddlestoner erkennen zu können.   
Tom zog seine Stirn kraus. »That is Amber's?«  
Dru lächelte ihn an und nickte.  
Die Älteste schloss ihre Hand und konzentrierte sich. Mit der anderen strich sie über die reflektierende Fläche des Spiegels, die sich plötzlich zu verflüssigen schien. Sie murmelte etwas in einer fremden Sprache und es dauerte einen Moment, bis das verwaschene Bild klarer wurde.

Drus Knie gaben nach, als sie den schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin sah, die nackt und mit goldenen Ketten gefesselt auf einem Bett lag. Sie spürte, wie sich eine Hand um ihre Hüfte legte und sie wieder auf die Beine zog. Verzweifelt klammerte sie sich an Tom, als sie sah, wie Ambers Körper sich unnatürlich aufbäumte und sie offensichtlich schrie. Einen Augenblick später legte sich eine Hand, Lokis Hand, über ihren Mund und Amber schloss die Augen, während Tränen über ihre Wange flossen.   
»Enough!«, beschloss die Magierin und der Spiegel kehrte zu seiner ursprünglichen Tätigkeit zurück. Sie drehte sich zu den Beiden um. »If you are truely willing to take this risk to save your friend, then I will find a way to open you a portal to Asgard!«  
»It is possible?«, fragte Tom überrascht, für den es, genau wie für Dru, so geklungen haben musste, als ob die Magier nichts für sie hätten tun können.  
Die Älteste nickte. »It is. But since a portal through the multiverse requires ridiculous amounts of magic energy, it is nothing we are willing to do without a really good reason.« Sie seufzte. »Your friend seems to truely suffer.«  
Dru fühlte sich leicht angegriffen, dass vor dieser Version Amber offenbar nicht wichtig genug gewesen war, um die wertvolle magische Energie der Zauberer wert zu sein.   
Himmel, es ging um ihre Freundin!  
»When can I go?«, fragte sie stattdessen.  
Die Älteste lächelte. »First, you two have to answer the question of who will go.«   
Sie blickte wieder über Toms Schulter und schmunzelte.  
Was zur Hölle war da?  
»But as I said, opening a portal to Asgard is way more complicated than shown in the comics«, sprach das Mädchen weiter. »We need to collect high amounts of energy. Come back the day after tomorrow, then we will be strong enough.«  
Übermorgen?  
Drus Inneres zog sich zusammen. Sie hatte eigentlich gehofft, Amber schon irgendwann heute zurückzubekommen.   
Gott, was sollte sie deren Eltern sagen?  
»I'm sorry but she has to stand another two days«, sagte die Älteste bedauernd.  
»Could I get her ring back?«, fragte Dru leise und bekam das Schmuckstück ausgehändigt. »Thank you.«  
Das Mädchen nickte. »You may excuse me now, I have to return to the Kamar-Taj.« Sie sah erneut auf einen Punkt oberhalb von Toms Schulter. »Don't be like that, Valentine. That's mean. If you chose him, show yourself!«

Tom hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, was da anscheinend sehr anhänglich geworden war, und war der Ältesten echt dankbar, dass sie nun mit diesem rätselhaften Artefakt sprach und es aufforderte, sich ihm zu offenbaren. Einen kurzen Moment schwand die Berührung von was auch immer, bevor sich etwas schwer auf seine Schultern legte. Der Schauspieler griff danach und hielt einen Augenblick später eine schwarze Lederjacke mit silbernen Schnallen in den Händen.  
»May I introduce to you Valentine?«, fragte die Älteste.  
»This is a relict?«, fragte Tom, als die Jacke sich auf einmal zu bewegen begann und die Ärmel um seine Mitte schlang, ihn praktisch umarmte.  
Sofort fühlte er sich an Dr. Stranges Mantel erinnert.  
»An enormous powerful one«, bestätigte die Älteste. »And she's very clingy.«  
Die Jacke gab ein leises Schnurren von sich.  
»Valentine constantly absorbes magic energy surrounding her and provides it to her owner.« Sie deutete auf Tom. »You. Also she will protect you. She's able to change her appearance, normally she's invisible.« Die Älteste lächelte. »She can do much more, but that you have to find out yourself.«  
Tom öffnete und schloss den Mund und blickte verwirrt auf seine Mitte, bevor er sich fing und der Ältesten mitteilte: »Before you go, we want to inform you about our plan. It's pretty obvious that we can't walk into Asgard looking like that.«   
Das Mädchen hob die Hand und lächelte wissend. »I know what you planned, it's kind of crazy... but why not?« Sie drehte sich um und rief im Gehen noch: »Behave yourself, Valentine.«

Dru blieb noch einen Moment stehen und blickte der Ältesten und deren Wachen nach. Dann sah sie zu Tom, der gerade mit der Jacke kämpfte. Sie konnte nicht anderes als zu kichern. Sie hoffte, dass Valentine und sie miteinander auskommen würden, denn offensichtlich waren sie beide Fangirls von Tom.  
Dru ging langsam auf den Briten zu und beobachtete ihn amüsiert. »May I give you some advice?« erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig und der Schauspieler hörte für einen Moment auf, an der Jacke zu zubbeln und sah sie leicht genervt an.  
»I'm all ears.«   
Dru griff nach seinen Händen, sodass sie nun locker an seiner Seite herunterhingen. »Just leave her.«   
Tom zog die Stirn kraus und gerade als er etwas erwidern wollte, lösten sich die Ärmel und wie von Geisterhand glitt die Jacke über seine Arme und seine Rücken, bis sie perfekt saß.   
»How did you know?«, fragte er verwundert.  
Dru sah Tom, der in der Lederjacke wirklich scharf aussah, an, drehte sich um und zuckte die Schultern. »Let's say, it was just a feeling... very good taste, Valentine.«  
Die Jacke bedankte sich mit einem Schnurren.  
»Did you hear that?« fragte er nachdenklich, während er Dru nach draußen folgte.  
»What?«, fragte diese und öffnete die schwere Holztür.  
»Never mind«, gab Tom zurück.  
Na, das konnte ja lustig werden!   
Was genau hieß anhänglich? Welche Macht hatte das Artefakt? Wie sollte er es überhaupt herausfinden, wenn er doch gar nichts mit Magie zu schaffen hatte? Konnte oder sollte er mit Valentine sprechen?   
Durch seine Schauspielerei war er ja gewöhnt, mit Dingen zu reden, die nicht da waren – aber das war ein ganz neuer Weg des Wahnsinns!   
Sie stiegen in ein Taxi und Tom fiel noch ein, dass er für seine Darstellung als Gott des Unheils leider erneut selber großes Unheil über sich ergehen lassen musste. Er durchsuchte seine Kontakte und blockte einen Nachmittagstermin fürs Waxing. Er erschauderte leicht, als er an das unangenehme Brennen dachte. Valentine merkte wohl, dass er sich anspannte und er spürte, dass sie ihn vorsichtig massierte.  
Er grinste – so schlimm war es gar nicht!   
Sie wusste anscheinend genau, was er brauchte und sorgte dafür, dass es ihm gut ging. Irgendwie würden sie sich schon arrangieren.  
»Tom, you can't do this«, sagte Dru leise und spielte mit Ambers Ring, den sie wieder am Finger trug.  
Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass Amber wirklich einen Ring besaß, mit dem sie sich selbst als Hiddlestoner auswies. Er meinte sich zu erinnern, dass sie das Schmuckstück sogar noch getragen hatte, als sie Dru und ihn mit dem Dolch angegriffen hatte. Der Schauspieler erinnerte sich daran, dass er sich auf dem Weg ins Casino kurz gefragt hatte, ob sie verheiratet war, da sie den Ring eben an genau diesem Finger getragen hatte.  
Dann erinnerte er sich, dass Dru etwas gesagt hatte. »I can't do what?«  
»Come with me«, gab sie zurück. »Seriously, it's too dangerous. There is just little chance to have success. I can't do this to your familiy... and your fans!«  
»I will not – listen to me – I will not let you travel to Asgard alone!«, sagte der Brite mit Nachdruck.  
Seltsamerweise hatte sich im Tempel etwas verändert. Als sie diesen betreten hatten, hatte er noch stark gehofft, dass es keinen Weg nach Asgard gäbe, da ihm das Unterfangen sowieso absolut hoffnungslos erschienen war. Doch mittlerweile hatte sich dieses Gefühl verändert. Jetzt fühlte er sich beinahe optimistisch, was die Rettung Ambers betraf und dass ihnen die Täuschung gelingen würde.  
Was hatte sich verändert?  
Was war passiert?  
Er spürte das Leder der Jacke über seinen Hals streichen und es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
Valentine war passiert.  
Seit sie in seiner Nähe war, fühlte er wieder dieses leichte Pulsieren der Magie, das ihm schon bei dem Szepter so zugesagt hatte. Valentine würde sie beschützen, da bestand für ihn kein Zweifel.  
»But...«, begann Dru, doch Tom schüttelte den Kopf.  
»No«, widersprach er. »If you go, then I will join you. Plus, I own Amber a lot. Plus, Loki has caused many problems depending my public life. I'm dying to return that favour!«  
Okay, das letzte klang jetzt nicht nach ihm.  
Seit wann hatte er solche Gedanken?  
Anscheinend hatte Loki Seiten an ihm zum Vorschein gebracht, die er zuvor noch nicht gekannt hatte. Aber das musste ja nicht schlecht sein. Vielleicht war es ja gut, wenn er ein etwas dickeres Fell entwickelte und auch imstande war, sich wirklich selbst zu helfen, vielleicht sogar bis zu einem gewissen Grad Rache zu nehmen. Für Dru, für Amber und für sich selbst.

Dru schluckte, als sie über Toms Worte nachdachte. Bisher war er derjenige gewesen, der die Idee nach Asgard zu gehen für sinnlos und selbstmörderisch gehalten hatte und jetzt plötzlich konnte er es gar nicht erwarten, es Loki heimzuzahlen.   
What the fuck!?   
Der restlich Weg zu Toms Wohnung verlief sehr ruhig, beide waren in Gedanken und Dru traute sich auch nicht wirklich etwas zu sagen. Die Stimme des Schauspieler hatte so geklungen, als duldete er keinerlei Widerspruch – ähnlich wie Loki.  
Dru erschauderte, als sie darüber nachdachte, dass er bald die ganze Zeit über den Gott darstellen würde. Herrgott, hätte man ihr das vor einer Woche gesagt, dass sie live dabei sein könnte, wenn Tom Loki spielt, wäre sie schier ausgerastet, doch jetzt breitet sich ein Gefühl von Angst in ihrem Inneren aus.

Tom bezahlte den Taxifahrer stieg aus dem Wagen aus. Er öffnete die Tür für Dru, damit sie ebenfalls aussteigen konnte. Dann schloss er die Haustür auf und sie gingen zurück in seine Wohnung.  
»I have an appointment this afternoon«, sagte er knapp.   
Sie nickte und ging in die Küche. »I'm hungry. Should I cook something for us?«   
»Why not?«, antwortete er wieder knapp.  
Dru schüttelte den Kopf.   
Was war nur los mit ihm?   
Gut, auch er hatte mal das Recht, schlecht darauf zu sein. Aber dass sich seine Laune so schnell änderte...   
Hatte sie etwas falsches gesagt oder getan?   
Das war wieder so typisch für sie – immer suchte sie die Fehler bei sich!   
Sie überlegte sich, dass sie sein Verhalten noch ein wenig beobachten und ihn dann darauf ansprechen würde – nein müsste! In nicht einmal zwei Tagen wäre sie mit ihm zusammen auf einer fremden Welt alleine und da mussten sie miteinander vernünftig reden und umgehen können.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> wir hoffen Euch gefällt die Fortsetzung und ihr mögt Valentine genauso gerne wie wir...lasst uns doch ein kurzes Feedback da, dass würde uns sehr freuen.
> 
> Liebe Grüße   
> Amber und Dru


	6. ...geht es weiter wie auf der Erde

Loki war wie immer sehr zufrieden mit seinem Werk. Er stand vor dem Bett und seine Augen strichen über Ambers nackte, ohnmächtige Form. Mit einer Handbewegung befahl er den Ketten, ihren Körper aus den Fesseln zu entlassen. Vielleicht würde er ihr heute Abend nach dem Essen eine Belohnung zugestehen, doch jetzt brauchte er sie erst einmal so, dass sie ihm bedingungslos gehorchte. Er setzte sich neben sie auf die Matratze und strich mit der Hand über ihre Wange. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und setzte sich panisch auf.   
»Keine Angst – wir sind hier vorerst fertig«, teilte er ihr mit. »Ich werde dich heute Abend zum königlichen Mahl mitnehmen, die Dienerinnen werden dich nachher einkleiden. Geh und bade dich vorher. Und bereite dich darauf vor, meine Familie kennenzulernen.«

Amber zitterte, die Lust raste noch immer unaufhaltsam durch ihren Körper, machte es ihr unmöglich, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Immer wieder hatte er sie so kurz vor den Höhepunkt gebracht, dass sie ihn schon schmecken konnte, nur um dann seine Berührung wieder einzustellen. Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, als sie sah, wie er aufstand und die Kleidung an seinem Körper erschien.   
»Du kannst doch jetzt nicht gehen!«, rief sie ihm hinterher.  
Sie hörte nur ein dunkles Auflachen, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Amber kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und ließ sich bockig auf das Kissen zurückfallen. Frustriert glitt ihre Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel. Sie wollte versuchen, wenigstens einmal die Erlösung zu erreichen.  
Die junge Frau zuckte zusammen, als sie seine Stimme in ihren Gedanken hörte: »Oh, kleine Amber, das solltest du sein lassen. Ich verbiete dir, etwas zu berühren, das mir gehört, ohne dass ich es erlaube. Ich bin der einzige, der es vermag, dir Erlösung zu geben!«  
»Du hast es mir erlaubt... auf dem Weg nach Stonehenge«, erinnerte sie ihn und hörte Loki erneut lachen.  
»Nun, jetzt verbiete ich es«, sagte er leichthin. »Ich verbiete dir, dich selbst zu berühren. Und glaube meinen Worten, wenn ich sage, dass du es sehr bereuen wirst, solltest du dich meinem Verbot widersetzen. Du wirst erst kommen, wenn ich es dir erlaube.«  
Für einen kurzen Moment war sie noch versucht, seine Warnung in den Wind zu schlagen und sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen, doch letzten Endes zog sie dann doch die Hand zurück und gab ein leises Wimmern von sich, von dem sie hoffte, dass Loki es nicht gehört hatte.  
Sie musste tun, was er wollte. Er war alles, was sie hier hatte, alles, was sie beschütze, alles, dem sie vertrauen konnte.  
Nachher die Königsfamilie treffen...  
Wie sollte sie das überstehen, wenn alle Asen Menschen so geringschätzten wie die Tapferen Drei gestern?  
Insgeheim hatte sie sich darauf gefreut, Thor und Frigga kennenzulernen, die beiden Asen, von denen sie sich am meisten Hoffnungen gemacht hatte, dass sie ihr vielleicht helfen könnten, wieder zurück zur Erde zu kommen. Doch jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher.  
Verdammt!   
Wieso war sie nur so allein?  
Allein, verängstigt und Loki vollkommen hilflos ausgeliefert.

Tom hatte bemerkt, dass sich Dru Gedanken machte. Sie fragte sich bestimmt, was mit ihm los war.  
Seit Tom im Taxi diese Gedanken gehabt hatte, versuchte er sie festzuhalten. Denn sie erschienen ihm wie die ideale Möglichkeit, sich in die Rolle, die er ab übermorgen spielen würde, hineinzufinden. Er brauchte jetzt erst einmal eine Weile, um diese Gedanken zu festigen, auszuarbeiten, sie auf die Gedankenwelt des Lokis, den er verkörpern wollte, zuzuschneiden.  
Und wenn er dies geschafft hatte, würde er diesen Weg in die Rolle in seinem Kopf ablegen und zukünftig für Loki verwenden können.

Dru hatte sich in der Küche umgesehen und beschlossen, erst einmal einen Salat anzurichten, da im Kühlschrank noch sehr viel Blattgemüse lagerte.  
Beim Schnippeln grübelte sie wieder über Toms eigenartiges Verhalten, sodass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass der Schauspieler plötzlich – als sie gerade den kleingeschnittenen Spinat in eine Schüssel kippte – hinter ihr stand.  
Sie erschauderte, als sie seinen warmen Atem so nah an ihrem Nacken spürte. Sofort versuchte sie sich wieder zu fokussieren. Es gab noch eine Menge zu planen für die Reise nach Asgard und sie musste sich außerdem noch eine Geschichte für Ambers Mutter ausdenken. »Sorry for my strange behavior, I needed this to prepare for the role of Loki.«  
Toms Hände glitten zärtlich über ihre Arme.   
Ambers weit aufgerissener Mund und der Anblick, wie Loki ihr diesen zuhielt, um die Schreie zu ersticken, erschienen vor ihrem inneren Auge.  
Dru verkrampfte sich, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. »Oh, I thought I had done something wrong.«   
Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. »No, don't worry.« Er kam näher, sodass sie zwischen ihm und der Arbeitsplatte gefangen war, seine Hand strich ihren Rücken hoch und legte sich auf ihren Hinterkopf. Mit zärtlichem Druck presste er seine Lippen auf ihre.   
Zuerst erwiderte sie seinen Kuss zaghaft, doch dann kam ihr wieder der schmerzverzerrte Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin in den Sinn.   
Dru legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust und drückte ihn vorsichtig weg. »Please, Tom, I can't make out knowing Amber is in pain.« Sie machte eine kurze Pause und fügte dann noch leise hinzu. »Not again.«  
Der Brite trat Stück zurück und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er atmete tief durch. Dru überlegte, ob sie anbieten sollte, ihm einen runterzuholen, doch verwarf diese Idee gleich wieder, da es ihr einfach seltsam vorkommen würde. Er musste einfach verstehen, dass sie nach allem, was passiert war, sich nicht einfach wieder der Leidenschaft hingeben konnte.  
»You should not worry so much«, sagte er schließlich und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
»I have to! You've seen her face too – the pain on it. How could I make love with you knowing she fights for her life? What kind of friend would I be?«  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Do you really think that Amber believes in you finding a way to save her?«  
Nein!   
Das hatte er jetzt nicht gesagt, oder?!   
Natürlich, was sollte sie denn sonst tun – Amber musste einfach daran glauben, dass Dru alles daran setzte würde, ihr zu helfen!  
Tom merkte offensichtlich, dass er zu weit gegangen war und entschuldigte sich.  
Doch sie hatte keine Lust mehr, weiter über das Thema zu reden und erkundigte sich stattdessen: »Where is Valentine?«  
»I left her lying on the bed. So far, she has not complained.«  
Dru grinste. »Why should she? It smeels like you.«

Tom schüttelte den Kopf und half Dru schweigend dabei, das Essen zuzubereiten.  
Er würde ihr Zeit geben müssen – doch wie viel blieb ihnen noch?   
Und er sehnte sich danach, sich in ihr zu verlieren. Und ihre Nähe zu spüren. Er versuchte krampfhaft an etwas anders zu denken, um seine wachsende Erregung wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.  
Schnell holte er sich das Bild von Amber auf diesem Bett vor Augen, doch minderte auch das seine Erregung nicht wirklich. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber gerade wirkte das Geschehen, das sie im Spiegel gesehen hatten, auf ihn eher wie eines von Lokis Liebesspielen. Der nackte, zarte Körper, der sich gegen die Ketten aufbäumte, die sie festhielten, gefangen in beinahe schmerzhafter Lust, während der Gott sie immer weiter reizte ohne ihr die Erlösung zu gewähren. Ein Schrei der aufgestauten Lust, Tränen der Frustration.  
Sah ein jeder nur das, was er sehen wollte?  
Schließlich hatten sie Loki kennengelernt, es sähe ihm ähnlich. Ähnlicher zumindest als seine Beute auf eine andere Weise zu quälen.  
Wollte Dru nur unbedingt, dass ihre Freundin hilflos war und litt, damit sie sie retten gehen konnte? Wollte sie schlicht nicht wahrhaben, dass es Amber eventuell gut gehen könnte mit Loki?  
Für Tom spielte dieser Punkt jedoch keine Rolle, deshalb würde er seine Überlegungen auch nicht mit Dru teilen. Es genügte ihm, dass diese Einschätzung der Dinge ihm den Weg nach Asgard öffnen würde. Er würde in die Welt der Götter gehen und Loki antun, was dieser ihm hier angetan hatte: Er würde seinem Ruf schaden, ihn – wenn möglich – demütigen.  
Der Blick des Schauspielers fiel auf Ambers Ring an Drus Hand.  
Und er würde sein Eigentum zurückholen.

Loki kehrte verstimmt zu seinen Gemächern zurück. Die Abwehr gegen die Steinernen, die in einigen Tagen Außenposten der goldenen Stadt erreichen würden und alles andere als freundlich gesinnt waren, stand nun endlich. Lange genug hatte es ja gedauert.  
Er hatte sich mit Odin und Frigga ausgesprochen.  
Selbstverständlich hatten sie ihn belogen. Wieder hatten sie ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn wie einen Sohn liebten, dass er noch immer ihr Kind wäre und es immer bleiben würde, dass er nicht von der Thronfolge ausgeschlossen wäre, Thor jedoch als Älterer das Vorrecht besäße. Loki hatte ihre Ausführungen abgenickt.  
Sollten sie doch reden, was sie wollten. Wenn er endlich seinen Pakt mit Thanos schloss, dann würde auf Odin und Thor die Vernichtung warten und Asgard würde ihm zufallen. Er würde den lange herbeigesehnten Frieden mit Jotunheim schließen und die Neun Welten beschützen.  
Es verstimmte den Gott des Unheils jedoch, dass er sich nicht bereits am morgigen Tag nach Sanctuary würde schleichen können, um den Titanen zu treffen, da er von Odin – als dessen geschicktester Diplomat, was seiner Silberzunge zu verdanken war – auf ein Treffen nach Xandar geschickt wurde, um mit dem Nova Corps und dem Nova Prime die Problematik auftauchender Infinity-Steine zu besprechen.  
Lästig.  
Doch er würde die Wünsche des Allvaters erfüllen.  
Nun würde er jedoch erst einmal die kleine Amber abholen und sie beim Dinner präsentieren. Die Reaktions Sigyns würde dabei ihn vor allem interessieren. Würde sie Lady Alyssa als Bedrohung wahrnehmen?  
Als er seine Gemächer betrat, stellte er zufrieden fest, dass Amber wohl auf ihn gehört hatte. Ihre Haut schimmerte – die Mineralstoffe des asgardischen Wassers hatten ihr gut getan – und seine Dienerinnen hatten die Kleine in ein silbernes Gewand gekleidet, das die Schlange vollkommen verdeckte.  
»Anständig«, schätzte er ein, als er sie sah. »Dann bringen wir dich doch mal in den Festsaal.«  
»Warte!«, sagte sie und er meinte sowohl Angst als auch Aufregung in ihrer Stimme zu hören. »Wer bin ich? Und wer bist du hier? Ich weiß nichts über den Prinzen von Asgard und noch weniger über diese Welt! Was tust du hier?«

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und überbrückte rasch die Distanz zu ihr.   
»Sieh an, auf Midgard hast du so getan als wüsstest du alles über mich« – seine Augen wurden schmal – »als ihr mich in eurer Gewalt gedacht habt und jetzt bist du ratlos?«   
Seine Finger glitten über ihre Wange und fuhren zärtlich über ihre Lippe während er sie abwartend musterte.  
»Ich habe dich unterschätzt«, sagte sie leise. »Vergib mir!« Sie senkte den Blick.  
Loki atmete hörbar aus. »Nun gut, meine Aufgabe ist es, die strategische Abwehr Asgards zu koordinieren. Odin setzt mich oft als Diplomat ein, meist sorge ich dafür, dass die Trümmer, die Thor hinterlassen hat, wieder beseitigt und Risse in den Beziehungen zu anderen Völkern gekittet werden.« Er seufzte auf. »Du wirst meinen lieben Bruder kennenlernen. Was auch immer du für ein Bild aus deinen Filmen hast... er ist sicher schlimmer. Weiche den ganzen Abend nicht von meiner Seite und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du sicher bist!«

Amber sah erstaunt zu Loki, der mittlerweile mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen auf und ab ging.   
Der Gott des Unheils war Diplomat? Irgendwie fand sie das echt scharf. Überhaupt... er war ein Prinz und zudem noch ein unverzichtbarer Teil dieser Welt.  
»Wow«, brachte sie als einziges heraus und erntete ein Kopfschütteln des Tricksers.  
»Na schön! Und was dich angeht, überlass das einfach mir.«  
Der goldene Schimmer legte sich über seinen Körper und hinterließ ein edles, komplett schwarzes Outfit, das zu Ambers silbernem Kleid passte.  
Er reichte ihr den Arm und sie klammerte sich an seine Seite.  
»Nicht so verkrampft, du gibst vor eine Lady zu sein. Hebe deinen Kopf und schaue arrogant«, belehrte er sie und schob mit dem Zeigefinger ihr Kinn hoch.  
Amber versuchte, trotz ihrer Aufregung, sich etwas von seiner Haltung abzugucken.

Tom war total in Gedanken versunken und Dru wollte ihn auch nicht stören. Vermutlich war das wieder eine dieser Schauspielsachen, die er erwähnt hatte. Also genoss sie einfach den Salat, der wirklich gut schmeckte und überlegte sich, was sie Ambers Mutter erzählen sollte. Sie würde sie anrufen, wenn Tom zu seinem Termin gegangen war. Sie war ja irgendwie schon neugierig, um was es sich handelte, wollte aber auch nicht so dreist sein ihn zu fragen, denn wenn er gewollt hätte, dass sie es wüsste, hätte er ihr es mit Sicherheit gesagt.

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr, die ihm leider unmissverständlich zu verstehen gab, dass er in circa einer Stunde seinen Termin haben würde. Er biss die Zähne zusammen.  
»I will take a quick shower before I have to leave. Do you like Sushi? I could bring some with me for tonight's dinner.«  
»Yes, I would like it without fish, if it's possible... only with vegetables.« Er nickte und wollte gerade damit beginnen, den Tisch abzuräumen, doch sie legte ihre Hand auf seine. »Let me do it. Get yourself ready for your appointment.«  
»Thank you.« Er lächelte und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Handfläche, dann verschwand er in seinem Schlafzimmer.  
Er sprang wirklich noch einmal kurz unter die Dusche, erachtete er es doch es als höflich, gepflegt beim Waxing aufzutauchen. Als er nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt wieder in sein Schlafzimmer kam, sah er die Lederjacke ausgebreitet auf seinem Kopfkissen liegen. Sie hatte eine größtmögliche Fläche eingenommen.  
Tom musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Dru hatte offenbar recht, Valentine schien es in seinem Bett wirklich gut zu gefallen. Der Schauspieler ließ das Handtuch fallen und suchte in seinem Schrank nach frischer Unterwäsche, als ihn plötzlich von hinten etwas traf.  
Er schreckte zusammen und wirbelte herum, bis er feststellte, dass sich nur die Jacke wieder auf ihn gestürzt hatte. Sie klebte an seinem Rücken, die Ärmel um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen. Tom meinte, ein zufriedenen Seufzen zu hören.  
»Valentine«, grinste er. »I feel extremely honored but I need to dress now.«  
Das Kleidungsstück schien jedoch nicht einmal im Entferntesten daran zu denken, zu kooperieren. Die Ärmel strichen sanft über seine Brust und seinen Bauch nach unten, während Valentine in gleichem Maße an seinem Rücken hinabglitt.  
Irgendwie genoss Tom die Berührung des wunderbar kühlen Leders. Er schloss die Augen und keuchte auf, als er fühlte, wie Valentine begann, sein Glied zu massieren.  
Okay, das war jetzt echt zu schräg!  
»Valentine!«, sagte er streng. »Stop it!«  
Die Streicheleinheit der Lederjacke wurde zögerlicher, doch aufhören tat sie nicht. Offenbar wollte Valentine austesten, ob er ihr es nicht doch erlauben würde.  
»Seriously, Valentine«, seufzte er und kam sich doch wieder einmal sehr doof vor, schließlich versuchte er gerade, eine Diskussion mit einer Jacke zu führen. »Stop it!«  
Mit einem frustrierten Laut löste sich Valentine von ihm und schwebte wieder auf das Bett, wo sie sich ordentlich zusammenlegte.  
»Oh, come on!«, sagte der Brite. »Don't look at me like that! And stop being like that!«  
Das Kleidungsstück verblieb unverändert.  
»Alright, we've just met and we need to get along somehow. So let's compromise«, versuchte Tom es noch einmal und rieb sich die Augen. »Now I will get dressed and then I'll put you on again. You can be with me all day.« Als noch immer keine Reaktion kam, beugte er sich ganz nah zu ihr herunter und murmelte spitzbübisch: »If you come with me, you'll see me naked again within the next three hours.«  
Innerhalb von weniger als einer Sekunde hatte Valentine sich wieder entfaltet und war ihm um den Hals gefallen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes; sie hatte die Ärmel um seinen Hals geschlungen, während sie ein Jubilieren und Kichern von sich gab.  
»Yeah, I like you too«, sagte Tom und fasste es immer noch nicht, dass er wohl in Zukunft häufiger mit einem Kleidungsstück reden würde.

Während Dru die Küche aufräumte, konnte sie Tom im Schlafzimmer diskutieren hören. Sie schmunzelte. Dann wurde es still, offensichtlich hatte er sich mit Valentine geeinigt. Einige Minuten später kam er mit einer schwarzen Stoffhose und einem weißen Shirt bekleidet in die Küche, die Ärmel der Lederjacke lagen über seinen Schulter und strichen über seinen Oberkörper. Dru schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, irgendwie war sie ja schon ein wenig eifersüchtig auf das Artefakt, auch wenn das völliger Quatsch war.   
Der Schauspieler kam näher und strich mit den Fingerspitzen, über die Haarsträhnen, die auf ihren Schultern lagen. Dann glitt sein Daumen über ihre Wange, während seine warmen Lippen sich auf ihre legten. Es war kein aufdringlicher Kuss – vielmehr ein ein unglaublich intensiver.  
»I'll be back around 7 o'clock. Make yourself at home!«  
»I will. See you.« Dru überlegte kurz, bevor sie hinzufügte: »Bye, Valentine.«  
Ein Ärmel hob sich und es sah fast so aus – nein, sie winkte ihr tatsächlich zu.   
Das ganze war echt gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Amber konnte sich überhaupt nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sie im Palast angekommen war. Nachdem sie die Tapferen Drei getroffen hatten, war sie so tief in ihrer Gedankenwelt versunken, dass ihr die Schönheit des Schlosses erst jetzt tatsächlich auffiel. Die Schritte der Beiden halten durch die gigantischen Gänge und überall an den Seit standen Wachen in goldener Rüstung, die ihrem Prinzen freundlich zunickten. Amber fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob es sich um echtes Gold haldelte, denn während es auf der Erde endlich war, schien es das Edelmetall auf Asgard im Überfuß zu geben.   
Vor einer Kreuzung stoppte Loki plötzlich und blickte sie unergründlich an. »Vergiss nicht: Du gehörst mir!« Dann strich er mit einer Fingerspitze über ihre Lippen und Amber spürte ein magisches Kribbeln. »Der Zauber, dass du unsere Sprache verstehen und sprechen kannst, muss regelmäßig erneuert werden«, erklärte er beiläufig, bevor er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte.  
Sie erreichten eine riesige Holztür, vor der zwei Diener standen. Als sie Loki sahen, verneigten sie sich tief und öffneten die schwere Tür. Der Gott und seine Begleitung betraten den prunkvollen Raum, dessen Zentrum ein gigantischer Holztisch, der über und über mit – selbst über die Distanz – wunderbar duftenden Gerichten beladen war, bildete. Amber blickte sich eingeschüchtert um, sie suchte nach bekannten Gesichtern unter den vielen neuen.   
Auf einmal wurde ihr Sichtfeld versperrt, als ein bulliger Hüne sich vor ihnen aufbaute und bellend loslachte. »Loki, kleiner Bruder!«, rief er polternd und ließ seine riesige Hand auf dessen im Vergleich schmaler Schulter nieder.   
Amber blickte fragend zu dem Gott des Unheils.  
»Sag, wen hast du denn da nettes mitgebracht?«, wollte der laute Schatten wissen, denn Amber hatte es aufgrund seiner massigen Statur noch nicht wirklich geschafft sein Gesicht zu sehen.

»Thor«, begrüßte er diesen freundlich und löste seinen Arm kurz von Amber, um ihn freundschaftlich auf dessen Unterarm zu legen. »Das ist Lady Alyssa aus Vanaheim«, stellte er seine Begleitung vor und löste seinen Arm von den Muskelbergen. Thor ging einen Schritt zurück und betrachtet Amber interessiert. 

»Guten Abend, Loki.« Eine junge, unglaublich attraktive Frau mit hüftlangen, fast goldenen Haaren trat neben den Hünen und verneigte sich vor dem jüngeren Prinzen. Dieser umarmte sie freundschaftlich und stellte sie dann Amber als Lady Sif vor.  
Die junge Frau verspürte für einen flüchtigen Moment so etwas wie Stolz, als sie registrierte, dass ihre Haare länger als die von Sif waren. Dann kam sie sich selbst albern vor. Vor allem, weil ihre Mähne mit diesem vollkommenen Gold nicht einmal im entferntesten mithalten konnte – auch wenn sie sich eingestehen musste, dass seit dem Bad heute ihre Haare viel gesünder wirkten. Götterwasser halt.  
Aber auch ansonsten war Lady Sif wirklich enorm schön.  
»Es freut mich sehr, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Lady Alyssa«, meinte Sif freundlich. »Wir freuen uns immer sehr über Besuch aus unserer Schwesternwelt.«  
»Und ich fühle mich geehrt, hier sein zu dürfen und dich kennenzulernen, Lady Sif«, entgegnete Amber lächelnd.  
Denn das hatte sie sich einst angewöhnt; wenn sie sich unwohl fühlte, fehl am Platz oder überfordert, dann fing sie an zu lächeln. Das wirkte offen und freundlich. Amber hoffte, dass es okay war, Sif zu duzen, aber anscheinend taten das in Asgard alle.  
»Auch mich freut es sehr«, sagte Thor und ergriff Ambers Hand, um diese zu küssen. Für den Geschmack der jungen Frau hafteten seine Lippen jedoch etwas zu lange auf ihrer Haut.  
»Lady Alyssa, mein Bruder, Thor«, stellte Loki den Hünen vor.  
»Es ist mir eine Ehre.« Amber lächelte nett, entzog aber, sowie der Donnergott seinen Griff ein wenig lockerte, diesem ihre Hand.  
»Nun denn, wollen wir uns zu Tisch begeben?«, fragte Lady Sif.  
Niemand schien einen Einwand zu haben, deshalb steuerte die Gruppe von vier Personen auf den Tisch zu, an dem bereits einige Plätze besetzt waren. Amber verließ sich einfach mal darauf, dass Loki sie schon irgendwo hinsetzen würde, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie hier die Tischordnung war.  
Doch erst einmal führte Loki sie zu zwei Asen, die in der Mitte des Tischs saßen und schon etwas älter wirkten. Der Mann trug eine goldene Augenklappe.  
Das mussten Odin und Frigga sein!  
»Mutter, Vater, darf ich euch Lady Alyssa vorstellen, von der ich bereits erzählte?«, fragte Loki, als er die Aufmerksamkeit des Königspaares hatte.  
Amber verneigte sich tief, denn in diesem Fall war das mehr als angebracht. Als sie wieder Augenkontakt herstellte, sah sie, dass Frigga sie freundlich anlächelte. Na, wenigstens eine Person die vielleicht so war, wie Amber sie sich vorgestellt hatte.  
»Schön, dass wir uns kennenlernen«, sagte die Königin freundlich. »Solltest du etwas benötigen, komm ruhig zu mir, mein Kind.«  
Amber nickte dankbar, obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass Frigga ihr bei ihren Problemen wirklich würde helfen können – oder wollen.  
»Richte bitte deinen Elten Grüße aus, wenn du sie wiedersiehst«, sagte Odin.  
»Natürlich«, meinte die junge Frau artig, während es in ihrem Innern sehr stach.  
Zum einen, weil sie nicht wusste, was Loki seinen Eltern erzählt hatte, aus welchem Haus sie stammte und dass diese ihre Eltern sogar zu kennen schienen. Zum anderen, weil sie bezweifelte, dass sie ihre richtigen Eltern je wiedersehen würde. Schnell zwang sie sich an etwas anderes zu denken, während Loki ihren Arm nahm und sie zu den beiden freien Plätzen zur Rechten seiner Mutter dirigierte. Er setzte sich auf den Platz direkt neben der Königin und Amber glitt auf den daneben. Noch immer waren ihre Tränen nahe, sodass sie zur Ablenkung die anderen Leute am Tisch betrachtete.  
Als ihr Blick auf die Frau, die Loki und ihr schräg gegenüber saß fiel, zuckte sie innerlich zusammen. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie, sie würde in einen Spiegel blicken.   
Die Frau da auf der anderen Seite sah ihr verdammt ähnlich; die Gesichtsform, lange, dunkelblonde Haare. Erst auf den zweiten Blick fielen Amber Unterschiede auf. So waren die Nase und die Lippen der anderen schmaler, ihre Augenbrauen hatten einen etwas anderen Schwung und ihre Augen waren grüner als Ambers Mischmasch aus blau, grau und grün.  
Amber verwettete ihr Stück Fleisch von was auch immer für einem Tier, das vor ihr auf dem Teller lag, dass dies Sigyn war.  
Die Frau, die aus Loki so ein Monster gemacht hatte.  
Ambers Augen wurden kaum merklich schmal.


	7. ...ist die Liebe erloschen

Tom ließ sich auf den Fahrersitz seines Jaguars gleiten und startete, nachdem er seine Brille aufgesetzt hatte, den Motor. Er hatte den Termin in einem Studio etwas außerhalb Londons gemacht. Zudem kannte er die Besitzerin schon sehr lange und wusste, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte. Er legte wirklich keinen großen Wert darauf, dass ungewollte Nacktbilder von ihm veröffentlicht wurden, wollte er doch selbst entscheiden, wann er es für angebracht hielt, für einen Rolle blank zu ziehen.   
Während der Fahrt verspürte er mit einem Mal den Drang, Valentine über sein Vorhaben aufzuklären. Ihm klangen die Worte der Ältesten immer noch in den Ohren und er wollten nun wirklich nicht, dass das Artefakt Mia als potentielle Bedrohung einstufte.   
Noch immer fragte er sich, welche Macht Valentine besaß, dass so viele Magier um ihre Gunst gebuhlt hatten. Schmunzelnd dachte er darüber nach, dass eine viel jüngere Version von ihm – oder besser gesagt Teenager-Tom – dieses Artefakt sicher sehr genossen hätte.  
»Valentine, you have to understand that this kind of pain is necessary, so that I can become Loki. So, please don't hurt Mia«, schloss er seine Information für das magische Artefakt ab.   
Er glaubte, ein tiefes Atmen zu hören und hoffte, dass sie es verstanden hatte.  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl betrat er Mia's Waxing Studio. Die junge Frau saß hinter der Anmeldung und lächelte breit, als sie ihn sah.  
»It is time again?«, erkundigte sie sich schmunzelnd.   
»I am afraid so...« Er verzog das Gesicht und nickte, dann reichte er ihr zur Begrüßung die Hand.   
»Don't worry, Tom, I'll do it quickly!« Sie wies ihn an, ins Hinterzimmer zu gehen. »Please, make yourself comfortable, I'm with you in a sec. By the way, that jacket really suits you.«  
Tom lächelte und begab sich in den kleinen, aber gemütlichen, Raum. Sowie er anfangen wollte sich zu entkleiden, hörte er einen protestieren Ton von seiner Jacke. Er atmete durch und wollte sie gerade wieder tadeln und an ihr Versprechen erinnern, da glitt Valentine auch schon von seinen Schultern. Während Tom seine Hose öffnete, machte sich die Jacke bereits an seinem Shirt zu schaffen. Das weiche Leder streifte über seinen Oberkörper und zog ihm das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf, legte es fein säuberlich gefaltet auf die Ablage. Tom konnte Schritte hören und blickte zu Valentine, die sich seufzend an einem Haken niederließ.  
Keinen Moment zu spät, denn Mia betrat gerade, nachdem sie kurz geklopft hatte, das Zimmer.  
Er entledigte sich noch der restlichen Klamotten und Mia reichte ihm ein Handtuch, das er sich um die Hüfte band, bevor er sich auf der vorgeheizten Liege legte.  
»You want the complete program?«, fragte sie nochmals, um sich wie jedes Mal abzusichern.  
Er kniff die Augen zu. »Yes. Full body.«  
Mia machte sich ans Werk und als sie den ersten Streifen abzog, wartete Tom auf den bekannten Schmerz, doch dieser blieb seltsamerweise aus. Stattdessen kribbelte seine Haut nur angenehm.  
Als die Kosmetikerin einen neuen Streifen holte, blickte er kurz zu seiner Jacke und vernahm ein leises Kichern. Lächelnd schloss er die Augen und versuchte in regelmäßig Abständen wenigstens so zu tun als wäre die Prozedur schmerzhaft, damit Mia keinen Verdacht schöpfte.  
»So, that wasn't too bad, was it?«, erkundigte sich Mia nach über einer Stunde, als sie endlich jedes Haar an seinem Körper entfernt hatte.  
Tom nickte. »I remembered it being worse.«  
Mia reichte ihm ein Aloe-Vera-Gel, mit dem Tom sich gründlich einrieb. Von Valentine meinte er ein verzücktes Seufzen zu hören und war sich sicher, dass sie diese Aufgabe mit Freuden übernommen hätte.  
Gott, wie konnte ein Kleidungsstück nur so leicht erregbar sein?  
Tom plauderte noch ein wenig mit der Kosmetikerin, während er darauf wartete, dass die Creme eingezogen war.  
»Alright, as much as I enjoy this view, you're free to get dressed again«, meinte sie nach einer Weile seufzend und ließ noch einmal kurz den Blick über ihn streifen.  
Tom wusste, dass sie sich diesen Kommentar normalerweise niemals erlauben würde, da er eigentlich komplett unangebracht war und als sexuelle Belästigung aufgefasst werden konnte, doch da sie sich schon so lange kannten, fand er es in Ordnung. Auch ihr Blick störte ihn jetzt nicht. Herrje, sie war doch auch nur ein Mensch.  
Tom grinste ihr zu und folgte dann ihrer Aufforderung. Beim Ankleiden half Valentine ihm nicht, beanspruchte jedoch sofort wieder den Platz an seinem Oberkörper für sich. Tom verließ die Umkleide und bezahlte seine Rechnung.  
»Seriously, where did you find this jacket?«, fragte Mia verzückt. »It's awesome!«  
»To be honest, she found me«, antwortete Tom. »She was a gift.«  
»She?«, fragte die Frau mit hochgezogenen Augen.  
Oh, da hatte er sich jetzt wohl schon ein wenig zu sehr daran gewöhnt, dass Valentine sich wie ein Fangirl verhielt.  
»Yes, she«, bestätigte er. »I decided that my favourite pieces of clothing deserve a gender and names – or better said, my sister decided it.« Er sah Mia gespielt streng an. »Don't laugh at me! And no word to the press!«  
Sie hob die Hände. »I would never dare to laugh at you! And I would never make anything public you tell me here.«  
Tom nickte. »I know.«  
»Soooo, your leather jacket is female?«, erkundigte sich Mia.  
»Yes, her name is Valentine«, antwortete Tom.  
»A beautiful name«, sagte sie.  
Der Schauspieler merkte, dass Valentine sich geschmeichelt zusammenzog und hoffte, dass man es nicht sah.  
»Alright, I have to leave now«, sagte er und gab Mia noch einmal die Hand.  
»See you the next time«, meinte diese und winkte ihm. »Bye, Valentine!«

Amber versuchte das wirklich feine Essen zu genießen, doch die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf wollten einfach nicht verstummen. Zur Abwechslung war es nicht Lokis Stimme die ihre Gedanken penetrierte. Immer wieder sah sie zu der vermeintlichen Sigyn – wie gerne würde sie einfach zu ihr gehen und zuerst alles, was ihr in den Sinn kam, an den Kopf werfen und ihr dann mit bloßen Händen das Herz aus der Brust reißen – eben genau so, wie sie es bei Loki gemacht hatte. Das Sigyn gegenüber von Thor saß und diesem hin und wieder – immer dann, wenn Sif auf ihren Teller blickte eindeutige Blicke zuwarf, machte das ganze nur noch schlimmer.   
Herrje, wie konnte Loki das aushalten?  
Sie sah zu ihm und konnte nicht die geringste Gefühlsregung feststellen.   
Wie war das möglich?   
Amber biss sich auf die Zunge, um sich abzulenken. Es wäre hier und jetzt sicherlich einer der unpassendsten Zeitpunkte überhaupt, um in Tränen auszubrechen. Doch Loki tat ihr einfach nur  
leid.

Er bemerkte, das sich Amber neben ihm verkrampft hatte und legte unsichtbar für die Anwesenden sanft seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel, lehnte sich zu ihr. »Was ist los?«, erkundigte er sich nahe an ihrem Ohr.  
Sie sah zu ihm und er glaubte etwas wie Mitleid in ihrem Blick erkennen zu können. »Nicht jetzt.« Ihr Blick streifte Sigyn, die sich gerade über die Lippe leckte und dabei zu Thor sah, und bestätigte seine Vermutung.   
Loki biss seine Zähne zusammen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, diesem verdammen Schauspieler seine Gedanken mitzuteilen? Er hätte ihm doch das Genick dafür brechen sollen.

Amber wollte sich für Loki zusammenreißen, er musste schon genug ertragen, also wollte sie ihm jetzt nicht auch noch zur Last fallen, aber irgendwie ahnte sie, dass sie heute Nacht für Sigyns Verhalten von Loki zurechtgewiesen werden würde.  
Und irgendwie konnte sie es ja verstehen. So ähnlich, wie sie ihr sah, war Amber ein wirklich hervorragendes Ventil für alles, was Loki Sigyn antun wollte, aber nicht konnte.

Dru lief aufgeregt in der Wohnung auf und ab. Sie hatte ihr Smartphone in der Hand und ging nochmal die Geschichte durch, die sie Ambers Mutter gleich erzählen wollte.  
Mit zittrigen Fingern wählte sie die Nummer und wartete, bis jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung abnahm.  
»Amber?«, fragte die Frau mit sorgenvoller Stimme  
»Nein, ich bin's, Dru, Ihre Tochter hat mich gebeten, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie noch ein paar Tage dranhängt und einen kleinen Abstecher nach Schottland mit ihrem neuen Freund unternimmt. Sie meldet sich bei Ihnen, sobald ihr Handy wieder funktioniert«  
Kurz war es ruhig auf der anderen Seite. »Dru? Ist er vernünftig? Behandelt er meine Tochter gut?«  
Sie schluckte hart und log: »Ja, Amber wirkte sehr glücklich, als sie gestern Abend überraschend das Cottage mit ihm zusammen verlassen hat.«  
»In Ordnung. Amber ist erwachsen, sie muss wissen was sie tut. Ich hoffe nur, sie meldet sich bald bei mir. Ich möchte doch diesen besonderen Unbekannten so gerne mal persönlich kennenlernen. Ist das der aus Stonehenge? Ich dachte, ich sehe nicht richtig, als ich Amber im Fernsehen gesehen habe. Was ist da passiert? Die Medien sind sich unklar, ob das jetzt wirklich Tom Hiddleston und Jared Leto waren oder nicht. Kannst du mir da helfen durchzublicken?«  
Dru unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Stimmt, es war ja nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis die Bilder in Deutschland ankommen würden. Und dass Ambers Mutter ihre Tochter nicht erkennen würde, das hatte sie nicht ernsthaft glauben können.  
Sie erinnerte sich an die offizielle Version, die Luke publik machen wollte und berichtete in wenigen Worten Ambers Mutter genau das.  
»Also ja, es ist das Jared Leto look alike, mit dem Amber unterwegs ist«, schloss sie ihre Erzählung.  
»Jetzt will ich ihn umso mehr kennen lernen!«, sagte die Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung. »Herrje, wieso sucht sie sich nicht einmal jemand normales zum anhimmeln? Ich würde jetzt wirklich gerne mit ihr selbst reden...«  
»Ich denke, dass Sie diese Möglichkeit bestimmt bald bekommen werden.« Dru schluckte, als sie die Niedergeschlagenheit – oder war es schon Enttäuschung – der Frau bemerkte.  
Dann hörte sie, wie die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde und beeilte sich das Gespräch zu beenden.  
»Ich melde mich sobald ich wieder in Deutschland bin, dann können wir gerne länger sprechen, sollte Amber bis dahin nicht in der Lage gewesen sein, sich zu melden.«  
»Mach das, denn auch dich möchte ich wirklich gerne mal persönlich kennenlernen.«  
»Sehr gerne«, lächelte Dru.  
»Und ich muss dir sagen, dass du dich nicht neben Taylor Swift verstecken musst! Du sahst in dem Kleid mindestens genauso gut aus«, meinte Ambers Mutter noch und Dru wurde ganz warm.  
»Danke«, sagte sie geschmeichelt und beendete das Gespräch dann. Sie hatte gerade aufgelegt, als Tom die Wohnung mit zwei Papiertüten in der Hand betrat.  
»What happened?«, fragte der Schauspieler besorgt, als er bemerkte, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
»Nothing«, sagte Dru sofort und wischte diese weg.  
Die Worte von Ambers Mutter hatten sie nur so gerührt. So etwas nettes hätte ihre eigene Mutter nie zu ihr gesagt, es wäre ihr nicht einmal eingefallen. Und Ambers Mutter, die sich bestimmt mega große Sorgen um ihre Tochter machte, dachte an so etwas.  
Wieder einmal fragte sich Dru, wieso alle um sie herum so wundervolle Familien hatten und was sie getan hatte, um die ihre zu verdienen.  
»Clearly, it is not nothing«, sagte Tom, der die Tüten abgestellt hatte, und zwang sie dazu, ihn anzusehen. »Talk to me!«  
»I just phoned Amber's mum«, gestand Dru leise. »She was so lovely to me, although she must be so worried about Amber. She didn't even blame me, she was just so kind, so sweet.«  
Sie spürte, wie ihr jemand tröstend die Schulter tätschelte, aber es fühlte sich nicht nach Toms Hand an, da seine linke auf ihrer Hüfte lag und die rechte unter ihrem Kinn. Dru senkte den Blick und sah den Ärmel der Lederjacke.  
Beinahe hätte sie gequietscht, begnügte sich aber damit, schluchzend aufzulachen – die tröstende Berührung kam von Valentine, wie goldig war das denn bitte?!  
»Thank you«, sagte sie zu der Jacke.  
»No one could blame you«, meinte Tom. »And no one does except for you yourself.« Er hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Lippen. »You deserve kindness. You deserve happiness. You deserve to smile.« Sein Atem strich über ihr Ohr, als er in dieses hauchte: »And you have such a beautiful smile. I wish to see it more often.«

Loki blickte nun auch wieder häufiger zu Sigyn, die alles tat, um Thor zu gefallen, und der Hass kochte wieder in ihm hoch. Hass und die alte Verletzung.  
Es erinnerte ihn an seinen Plan.  
Da Thor in absehbarer Zeit sterben würde – dem Deal, den Loki mit Thanos schließen würde sei Dank – sollte er mit seinem Bruder noch einmal reden, um Sigyn möglichst schlimm zu verletzen.  
»Bleib, wo du bist und mach keinen Ärger!«, befahl er Amber und erhob sich dann.  
Er ging zu Thor und sprach den Gott des Donners an: »Auf ein Wort, Bruder?«  
Der Hüne nickte und erhob sich, folgte Loki durch den Saal auf eine der großen Terrassen.  
»In welcher Angelegenheit möchtest du mich sprechen?«, erkundigte er sich bei dem Gott des Unheils.  
»Bist du glücklich mit Lady Sif?«, fragte er vorsichtig.  
Loki konnte quasi zusehen, wie seine Worte den Donnergott dazu brachten, sich darüber mal ernsthaft Gedanken zu machen.  
Thor legte eine Hand an seine Stirn und senkte den Blick. »Wie kommt es, Loki, dass du immer weißt, was in mir vorgeht?«   
Der Trickster musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht loszulachen. Als wäre das schwierig zu erraten, da es zu seinem Bedauern nur zwei Themen im Kopf des Donnergottes gab: Draufhauen undVögeln!   
»Nun? Du hast mir meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet.« Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen Gottes.  
Thor atmete aus und seine metgeträngte Fahne traf Loki. »Sif ist wunderschön und elegant – aber, nunja, sie ist mir über die Jahre langweilig geworden, wenn du weißt was ich meine.« Er knuffte ihn in die Seite und grinste ihn an. Loki nickte verständnisvoll und wartete, dass Thor sein Gelaber fortsetzte: »Sieh mich an, Loki! Ich meine, ich bin kein Mann für eine Frau, ich kann sie alle haben und auch beglücken. Und dann ist da diese Frau« Er machte eine kurze Pause und grunzte fast vor Begeisterung. »Ich glaube, du kennst sie auch, ihr Name ist Sigyn... Diese Kleine ist genau das, was ich gerade brauche.« Er trat näher an seinen Bruder heran. »Ich sage dir, die tut Dinge, die lassen mich wahnsinnig werden.«   
»Was du nicht sagst.« Loki war wirklich bemüht, sich nach außen hin nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch innerlich brodelte es bedrohlich in ihm. »Nun, du solltest reinen Tisch machen, Bruderherz, dann wird es dir auch wieder besser gehen. Es schmerzt mich, dich den ganzen Abend so niedergeschlagen und unglücklich zu sehen.«   
Der Hüne sah ihn freundlich an. »Oh, Brüderchen, was würde ich nur ohne deine weisen Worte tun?«  
»Wenn du es wünscht, werde ich mit Sif sprechen, es ihr schonend beibringen und die Annullierung eurer Ehe mit dem Allvater verhandeln. Dann kannst du, wenn du es begehrst, Sigyn zu deiner Königin nehmen.« Wieder konnte er genau sehen, wie sein Vorschlag in Thor zu einem festen Gedanken wurde und er konnte nicht fassen, wie einfach es war ihn zu beeinflussen.  
Der Donnergott schlug ihm dankbar auf den Schulter. Zu seinem Bedauern hatte Odins Sohn überhaupt kein Gefühl für die Kraft, die er besaß, und Loki würde wie so oft einen Heilzauber anwenden müssen, um seine beleidigte Schulter zu besänftigen.  
»Ich danke dir, kleiner Bruder, auf dich ist doch immer Verlass! Gerne nehme ich dein freundliches Angebot an, bitte kläre das mit Sif so schnell wie möglich – sie wird heute abend alleine sein, denn ich werde Lady Sigyn beiwohnen – mehrfach.« Ein dreckiges Lachen drang polternd aus Thors Kehle.   
»Das werde ich, geh schon einmal vor, ich werde gleich nachkommen«, sagte er so beiläufig wie möglich und zum Glück tat der Schwachkopf dies ohne weitere Fragen.  
Der Gott des Unheils brauchte jetzt erstmal einen Moment für sich.  
Er wollte es Sif wirklich schonend beibringen, wollte die Verletzung so gering wie möglich halten, da er seine Freundin sehr schätzte. Sie kannten sich schon Ewigkeiten, er hatte ihren ersten Versuchen in den Kampfeskünsten beigewohnt, sie ermutigt, wenn sie aufgeben wollte, weil die Jungen gesagt hatten, sie sollte sich lieber den schönen Künsten widmen und das Kriegshandwerk das Handwerk der Männer sein lassen. Er hatte miterlebt, wie sie zu einem der grimmigsten Krieger der Galaxie wurde, wie sie die Männer in den Schatten stellte, Ruhm erntete. Und er war stolz auf sie gewesen.  
Sie verdiente etwas besseres als Thor, der immer nur an sich selbst dachte.  
Sie war so viel besser als er.  
Sein Blick suchte die hübsche Kriegerin an dem Tisch. Sie wartete darauf, dass Thor zurückkehrte. Loki schüttelte den Kopf. Selbst die stärksten und klügsten Frauen wurden leichtgläubig und furchtbar einfältig, wenn sie verliebt waren. Dann entdeckte er Amber, die mit Frigga sprach.  
Hoffentlich sagte die Kleine nichts dummes!  
Loki beschloss, dass er sich besser wieder an den Tisch begeben sollte, um Schlimmes zu verhindern.

Amber fühlte sich sehr unwohl dabei, dass Loki sie allein gelassen hatte. Sie senkte den Blick auf ihren Teller und tat so als würde sie essen, obwohl sie schon lange satt war.  
Hoffentlich sprach sie niemand an!  
»Lady Alyssa?«  
Als hätte sie darum gebeten!  
Amber hob den Blick, um herauszufinden, wer mit ihr kommunizieren wollte. Die Königin selbst, Frigga, hatte sich über Lokis leeren Stuhl hinweg zu ihr gelehnt.  
Super! Amber war geliefert! Sie wusste nämlich bedauerlicherweise gar nichts über Lady Alyssa!  
»Meine Königin«, senkte sie den Kopf, wartete darauf, dass diese wieder sprach.  
»Du teilst nun also das Bett mit meinem Sohn.«  
Oh, okay. Direkter ging es wohl nicht.  
»So ist es«, antwortete sie.  
Was sollte sie auch sonst sagen? Eine Frage war es ja nun nicht unbedingt gewesen.  
Dass Frigga darüber so sprach als wäre das nichts besonderes, dass ihre Söhne irgendwelche Frauen von anderen Welten zu ihrer Belustigung für einige Zeit an ihre Betten fesselten, versetzte Amber schon wieder einen Stich, während wieder ein sehr zerstörerisches Gefühl in ihrem Innern aufkochte.  
Loki würde sie nicht verlassen!  
Das würde sie nicht zulassen.  
»Dass Loki ausgerechnet dich wählte, ist mir jedoch rätselhaft«, sprach Frigga weiter.  
Großartig, jetzt bekam sie auch noch gesagt, dass sie hässlich war!  
»Schließlich brach eine Frau, die dir sehr ähnelt, ihm einst das Herz.« Der Blick der Königin huschte zu Sigyn.  
Amber nickte. »Das ist mir bewusst. Doch ich bin nicht sie, ich würde ihm nicht weh tun.«  
»Du bist ein gutes Mädchen«, lächelte Frigga. »Ich hoffe sehr, dass deine Enttäuschung nicht zu groß sein wird, wenn er dich verlässt.« Sie seufzte. »Du darfst es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Doch ich bezweifle, dass er schon wieder bereit ist, tiefere Gefühle zuzulassen.«

Dru fühlte, wie ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Irgendwie schaffte es Tom immer, die richtigen Worte im richtigen Moment zu finden.   
Das war doch nicht normal!  
»Thank you, it's just that I'm not used to this kind behavior.« Sie atmete zittrig aus und konnte die Frage bereits in seinen Augen sehen. »You don't know my family... they always put pressure on me... they never say that they are happy that I manage my life completly by myself... they...« Sie schluckte. »They don't care about me, don't know who I am. Whatever they do or feel for me, it is not the love you should feel for your child.«   
Sie sah dem Schauspieler in die Augen und konnte sehen, dass sich Tränen darin gebildet hatten. Sie wollte doch wirklich nicht, dass er sich wegen ihr schlecht fühlte.   
Wieso hatte sie nicht einfach den Mund gehalten?   
Seine Hand strich sanft über ihre Wange »Dru, I'm sure that your parents love you! They have to, I can't see a reason why they should not be proud of you.«  
Nun hatte er es endlich geschafft. Die gesammelten Tränen fanden ihren Weg und liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. »Maybe, someday, you will meet them and then we will have this talk again.«   
Er nickte und wischte mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange, fing die Tränen auf. »Okay, let's grab some food and talk about nicer things.« Ein zaghaftes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. »Would you like to have white wine for dinner?«   
»Oh, yes, please.« Sie lächelte ihm kurz zu und ging dann in die Küche, um den Tisch zu decken. 

Ihre Worte hallten noch immer in seinem Kopf nach. Er fragte sich, wie, wenn ihre Eltern so schwierig waren, Dru es geschafft hatte, so stark zu sein. Tom öffnete die Tür zur Abstellkammer und nahm einen seiner Lieblingsweine aus dem Regal. Er hatte ihn aus Australien mitgebracht, als er dort Ragnarök gedreht hatte.  
In diesem Moment fiel ihm ein, dass er unbedingt für morgen seinen Hairstylisten um einen Haustermin bitten musste. Denn für seinen Auftritt in Asgard war eine Perücke definitiv keine sichere Option. Er würde neben dem Färben auch wohl oder übel auch auf Extensions zurückgreifen müssen.   
Also zog er sein Smartphone aus der Tasche und wählte die Nummer von John. Es dauert nicht lange, bis der Hairstylist ranging und zum Glück hatte er noch einen Termin direkt am Morgen frei und erklärte sich sogar bereit zu Tom nach Hause zu kommen.   
Er bedankte sich: »Okay see you at 8« und ging dann mit der Flasche in die Küche, wo Dru, die bereits das Sushi auf den Tellern verteilt hatte, saß und ihn anlächelte.  
»We will have a visitor tomorrow in the early morning«, teilte er ihr mit.  
»Oh, who?«, erkundigte sie sich interessiert, während er den Wein einschenkte.  
»John, my hair stylist«, antwortete Tom. »I will need another hair colour and extensions to be more convincing as Loki.«  
»What about the colour of your eyes?«, wollte Dru wissen.  
In diesem Moment fiel Tom das auch auf.   
Loki hatte schließlich grüne Augen. Und nicht nur ein bisschen grün, das, wenn das Licht richtig war, Toms Augen ebenfalls hergaben, sondern richtig grün. Leuchtend grün.  
»Damn, I forgot about that!«, murmelte er.  
»Do you have contact lenses?«, fragte sie.  
Tom schüttelte den Kopf. »And I'm not sure if I will be able to get some in the right shade of green tomorrow.«  
Es verwirrte ihn ein wenig, dass Dru angefangen hatte zu grinsen und anscheinend sah man ihm das an.  
»In my mind there just popped up: 50 shades of green, Sadomaso with Loki«, erklärte sie und fügte, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, hinzu: »Sorry.« Sie atmete hörbar aus. »But what shall we do the with your eyes?«  
Der Schauspieler wollte gerade erwidern, dass er keine Ahnung und auch keine Idee hatte, als er eine Bewegung auf seinen Schultern wahrnahm. Er runzelte die Stirn.  
»Do you have an idea, Valentine?«, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.  
Die Lederjacke löste die Ärmel, die auf seiner Brust gelegen hatten und bedeckte mit diesen seine Augen. Tom fühlte ein Brennen, ganz so, als hätte er sich etwas in die Augen gerieben, das jedoch verschwand, sowie das Leder verschwand.  
Das erste, was er sah, war Dru, deren Mund langsam aufklappte. »Wow!«  
»What is it?«, fragte Tom, obwohl er sich die Antwort schon denken konnte.  
»Valentine somehow managed to give you green eyes«, wisperte Dru.  
Das musste Tom mit eigenen Augen sehen! Schnell erhob er sich und lief ins Badezimmer, wo er sein Spiegelbild betrachtete. Tatsächlich. Er hatte grüne Augen. Valentine seufzte verzückt.  
»Thank you«, meinte Tom. »But I won't need this colour before the day after tomorrow.«  
Mehr musste er gar nicht sagen, da seine Sicht wieder von Leder verdeckt wurde und er einen Moment später wieder in sein bekanntes Gesicht guckte.  
»You're awesome, Valentine!«  
Er vernahm ein leises Kichern und erneut strichen die Ärmel wie Hände einer Geliebten über seine Brust.  
»Not now!«, sagte Tom und fing die Ärmel ab.  
Aber vielleicht würde er später, wenn Dru noch immer...   
Gott, so etwas sollte er gar nicht erst in Erwägung ziehen!   
Dru hatte jedes Recht, den Körperkontakt zu meiden, wenn sie sich nicht dementsprechend fühlte. Und er hatte das zu akzeptieren.  
Doch diese Reliquie machte es ihm nicht leicht, so dauergeil, wie sie zu sein schien.  
Tom seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Küche, zu Dru und dem Abendessen, das er nun endlich genießen wollte.

Also war die Beziehung zwischen Frigga und Loki wohl gar nicht so unähnlich zum MCU dachte sich Amber und schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Wer bekommt schon gerne das Herz gebrochen? Was genau ist denn passiert?«  
»Das solltest du Loki schon selbst fragen.« Sie lehnte sich weiter zu ihr. »Und außerdem hat er mir auch nicht alle Details erzählt. Doch ich habe meinen Sohn selten so traurig erlebt.«  
»Ich sehe, du verstehst dich gut mit Lady Alyssa, Mutter«, hörte Amber Loki plötzlich hinter sich und drehte sich zu ihm.  
Frigga lächelte den Gott des Unheils liebevoll an. »Ich mag sie. Du beweist mal wieder einen exzellenten Geschmack.«  
»Danke, Mutter.« Er ließ sich geschmeidig auf den Stuhl neben Frigga gleiten und Amber spürte seine Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel. »Du hast offenbar Eindruck hinterlassen. Gut gemacht, Kleine«, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
Amber erschauderte. Es gab ihr gerade so einen Kick, dass ihr Gott mit ihr zufrieden war, dass sie vor Verlegenheit kichern musste.

»Ich werde dich gleich in meine Gemächer zurückbringen und dann muss ich noch einmal fort, um etwas wichtiges zu klären«, sagte er nachdenklich.  
»Loki?« Die glockenklare Stimme Lady Sifs ließ ihn zu ihr Blickkontakt aufnehmen.  
»Sif«, erwiderte er freundlich  
»Weißt du, wo Thor ist? Ich möchte mich gerne in meine Gemächer zurückziehen.«   
Und wie er wusste, wo dieser Taugenichts war. Doch er wollte es ihr später unter vier Augen erklären. Zuerst aber musste er Amber begleiten. Die Kleine würde sich sicher sonst verlaufen. »Ich werde nach ihm sehen und dir dann Bescheid geben.«  
Sie nickte und erhob sich von der Festtafel, verabschiedete sich höflich von allen und verschwand dann in einen der vielen Gänge.  
»Mutter, Vater, ich möchte mich gerne mit Lady Alyssa ebenfalls zurückziehen. Die lange Reise steckt uns Beiden noch ziemlich in den Knochen.«  
Der König und die Königin nickten und Frigga zwinkerte Amber noch zu, was Loki mit einem Augenrollen strafte.

Sobald sie wieder in seinen Gemächern angekommen waren, erklärte er Amber, dass er nochmal zu Sif musste, um mit ihr zu sprechen.  
»Wann kommst du zurück?«, fragte sie und zog eine Schnute.  
Loki packte sie am Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. »Ich komme dann zurück, wann ich es für richtig halte, meine Kleine, also warte nicht auf mich!« Damit drehte er sich um und ließ Amber einfach stehen.   
Ein Gefühl von Enttäuschung und heftiger Eifersucht überrollte sie in diesem Moment wie ein Güterzug.   
Was würde Loki mit Sif machen?   
Niemals könnte sie einer Frau wie der Kriegerin das Wasser reichen!  
Amber wusste, dass sie Loki nicht verlieren konnte. Sie brauchte ihn! Er war zu ihrem einzigen Lebensinhalt geworden. Aber da sie so gut wie nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte, würde sie kämpfen.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie aus der Robe, in die Rüstungsteile eingearbeitet waren, herauskam, doch schließlich gelang es ihr, diese abzulegen. Sie hängte sie ordentlich über einen Stuhl und legte sich dann vollkommen nackt ins Bett. Zum einen, weil sie keinen Schlafanzug hatte, zum anderen, um Loki ein wenig zu ärgern.   
Sie strich über das Mal, das Loki ihr verpasst hatte. Die Schlange war schon eindrucksvoll. Doch innerlich ärgerte sich Amber. Sie wollte nicht nur Lokis Besitz sein.   
Oder doch? Sie wusste es einfach nicht. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was sie wollte. Oder eigentlich konnte sie es.  
Sie wollte nach Hause. Sie wollte ihre Eltern und Freunde, Dru und Tom wiedersehen.   
Doch das würde nicht geschehen, denn Loki würde sie nicht gehen lassen. Und da sie auf einer anderen Welt – oder sogar in einer anderen Dimension – war, würde ihr auch niemand von der Erde helfen können. Es würde keine Rettung kommen.  
Traurig drehte sie sich auf den Bauch und zog die weiche Decke bis zur Hüfte hoch, bevor sie die Augen schloss und versuchte einzuschlafen.  
Sie war komplett alleine.

Loki verharrte einen Moment vor den Gemächern, in denen – wie er wusste – Lady Sif allein sein würde. Er hatte zwar angeboten, mit ihr zu sprechen, da er wusste, dass Thor nicht mit Worten umgehen konnte und Sif sehr verletzen würde, doch eigentlich wollte er nicht der sein, der ihr mitteilte, dass Thor sie leid war.  
Aber was hatte er schon für eine Wahl?  
Der Gott klopfte an und nach wenigen Augenblicken hörte er Sifs Stimme: »Komm herein.«  
Loki betrat das Zimmer und sah Lady Sif auf einem Stuhl sitzen. Sie trug bereits ihr Nachtgewand, das recht durchsichtig war, und hatte offenbar den anderen Prinzen erwartet.  
»Loki«, sagte sie und lächelte ihn an, legte das Schwert, das sie schliff, beiseite. »Was verschafft mir das Vergnügen?«  
Er atmete durch und folgte ihrem Wink, mit dem sie ihm bedeutete, auf einem anderen Stuhl Platz zu nehmen.  
»Leider schlimme Neuigkeiten«, sagte er und beschloss, die ganze Sache so zu handhaben wie Lady Sif es auch bevorzugte, wenn beispielsweise ein Pfeil in ihrem Körper steckte – so schnell wie möglich. »Ich wollte, dass du es von mir erfährst, da ich die Unehrlichkeit leid bin.«  
»Was ist es?«, fragte sie besorgt.  
»Ich erfuhr am heutigen Abend von Thor, dass seine Liebe zu dir erloschen ist und er sich nun anderen Damen zuwendet«, riss Loki den Pfeil aus der Wunde. »Er wünscht, eure Ehe annulieren zu lassen.«  
Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal und Loki konnte sehen, wie sie hart schluckte und ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte sodass ihre Knöchel weiß wurden. Selbst in einer Situation wie dieser versuchte die Kriegerin, ihre Contenance zu bewahren.  
Sie atmete ruhig ein. »Er wünscht was? Wieso? Ich verstehe nicht...«   
Loki musste schlucken, es schmerzte ihn, seine Freundin so zu sehen. Er griff nach ihren Händen und brachte sie dazu, diese entspannt in die seinen zu legen.   
Er sah sie mitfühlend an. »Sif, du hast einen Mann verdient, der dich zu schätzen weiß. Leider gehört mein Bruder nicht zu dieser Sorte.«  
Sie nickte nachdenklich. »Langsam fügt sich das Puzzle zusammen, es ergibt einen Sinn.« Sie schüttelte den Kopf und senkte ihren Blick, bevor sie kaum hörbar hinzufügte: »Schade, dass ich meine falsche Wahl nicht rückgängig machen kann.« Dann sah sie ihn mit feuchten Augen an. »Ich danke dir, dass du es mir erzählt hast, Loki. Ich brauche jetzt Zeit zum Nachdenken.«  
Sie erhob sich und wartete, dass er das gleiche tat. Sein Blick streifte kurz über den hauchdünnen Stoff, der ihren wunderschönen Körper großzügig umspielte. Einige Strähnen ihrer goldenen Haare fielen über ihre Brüste und verwerten ihm den ganzen Anblick. Unwillkürlich leckte er sich über die Lippen, bevor er sich ebenfalls erhob und ihr zur Tür folgte.  
Dort blieb er stehen und legte eine Hand vorsichtig auf ihre Wange. »Kann ich dich wirklich alleine lassen? Sif, du weißt, ich bin für dich da.«  
Ein flüchtiges Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie zu ihm aufsah. »Ich bin sehr froh, dich einen Freund nennen zu dürfen, Loki!« Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte freundlich ihre Armen auf seine Schultern, dann hauchte sie ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange.


	8. ...wird eine Frau belohnt

»Wow, this really tastes good«, stellte sie nach dem dritten Sushi-Häppchen zufrieden fest. »And the wine...« Dru seufzte zufrieden.   
Sie könnten sich wirklich daran gewöhnen, die Abende so zu verbringen; Leckeres Essen und dabei noch den geilsten Mann der Welt live und in Farbe anschmachten dürfen.  
»I brought it from Australia, Chris loves this wine and he kind of infected me with this.«  
Sie schmunzelte. »You two are really good friends?!« Sie ließ diese Aussage absichtlich ein wenig nach Frage klingen vielleicht würde er ja so ein wenig aus dem Nähkasten plaudern.   
Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

»There is nothing made up for P.R., we really are friends, Dru.«  
Er begann ein paar Anekdoten von den verschiedenen Drehs zu erzählen und genoss Drus verträumten Gesichtsausdruck und das Seufzen, dass ihren Lippen ab und zu entwich. Sie wirkte so glücklich und zufrieden, nur weil er ihr aus seinem Leben berichtete. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob das bei allen Fangirls so wäre. Die meisten Frauen mit denen er bisher zusammengewesen war, kannten das Business und würden eher gelangweilt reagieren, wenn er diese Art von Geschichten zum Besten geben würde.  
Erst, als nach fast zwanzig Minuten sein Blick zufällig auf die Uhr am Herd fiel, wurde er sich bewusst, dass er gerade wirklich so lange nur von sich geredet hatte.  
Wie konnte das sein?  
Normalerweise war er nicht so … egozentrisch – ihm fiel dafür gerade echt kein besseres Wort ein.  
Was war nur los?  
»What's up?«, wollte Dru wissen, die sein plötzliches Verstummen natürlich bemerkt hatte. »Why don't you go on? That's amazing!«  
Natürlich.  
Es war so einfach gewesen, so lange zu reden, da sie ihm das Gefühl gab, dass sie wirklich gerne zuhörte und sich tatsächlich dafür interessierte. Und da auch er selbst ganz in den schönen Erinnerungen versunken gewesen war, hatte er gar nicht gemerkt, wie lange er wirklich schwadroniert hatte.  
Dann fiel ihm auf, dass auch Valentine während seiner Erzählungen komplett ruhig gewesen war. Sie und Dru schienen sich wirklich sehr ähnlich zu sein.  
»I'm sorry«, entschuldigte er sich. »I just realized that I talk way to much about myself. But actually I wanted to get to know you better.«  
»That's okay«, winkte sie ab. »I really like your voice. I could listen to you talking for hours or even days without getting bored.«  
Tom meinte, ein zustimmendes Seufzen von der Lederjacke zu hören, in die wieder ein wenig Leben gekommen war.  
»Also, my life is quite boring, there is not much to know about me«, fügte Dru hinzu.  
Tom schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. »I don't believe this«, meinte er. »Please, I would really like to learn more about you. Tell me some things about you.«  
»What do you want me to tell?«, erkundigte sie sich.  
»Maybe you could start with your full name. Then maybe where you live. About your job, your hobbies, your friends, your family and so on«, schlug er vor. »I'm really interested in everything about you.«

Für einen Moment überlegte Loki, ob er den Kopf drehen und sie richtig küssen sollte, entschied jedoch, es zu unterlassen. Er fand sie zwar durchaus anziehend, doch fürs Erste sollte er sich gedulden. Sie würde noch alleine den Weg in sein Bett finden. Jetzt brauchte sie einen Freund, jemand der für sie da war, der sie trösten konnte. Und wenn sie dann wieder alleine in ihren Gemächern wäre, kein Gatte mehr da wäre, dann würden ihre Gedanken zu ihm driften, immer und immer wieder, und sie würde sich nach ihm verzehren.  
Er musste nur warten.  
»Lass einfach nach mir schicken, wenn du mich brauchst«, wiederholte er und sie lächelte ihn noch einmal an, bevor sie die Tür hinter ihm schloss.  
Loki sah noch einen Moment auf das polierte Holz, bevor er zurück zu seinen Gemächern ging. Mit dem Allvater würde er morgen früh wegen der Annullierung sprechen, bevor er nach Xandar aufbrach.  
Als er sein Schlafzimmer bertrat, lag die kleine Amber bereits im Bett. Sie war gänzlich nackt, nur bis zur Hüfte zugedeckt, sodass er – der Tatsache, dass sie auf dem Bauch lag, geschuldet – nur ihren entblößten Rücken betrachten konnte. Sie schlief.

Tom füllte noch einmal die Gläser auf und sie begann von sich und ihrem Leben in Deutschland zu erzählen. Immer wieder suchte sie in seinen Augen einen Ausdruck von Langeweile, da sie selbst ihr Leben für selbiges hielt.   
Was war auch so besonders daran, jeden Morgen um die gleiche Zeit aufzustehen, zur Arbeit zu fahren und mehr oder weniger das selbe zu machen und die Scherben, die die Kollegen verursacht hatten, aufzusammeln?   
Doch Tom klebte förmlich an ihren Lippen.  
»Do you want to know how I've met Amber?«   
Er nahm einen Schluck des Weins bevor er bestätigtigend nickte.  
»Okay, we met at HobbitCon.« Sie konnte sehen, wie sich auf seiner Stirn Falten bildeten. »It's a Con about the movies from Peter Jackson, with so many lovely people and very, very legendary parties.« Dru schmunzelte. »The V.I.P.s are very friendly and they are dancing a lot with us.«  
»Wait!«, unterbrach der Schauspieler interessiert. »You say the stars party with the visitors?«  
Dru lachte auf. »Yes, they do!«   
Der Brite schüttelte den Kopf bevor er ein fasziniertes »Wow« von sich gab.  
»You know, most of the fans there are very respectful, you could ask Luke Evans, he was there two years ago. Okay, so I was searching for a free seat and there was Amber. We began to talk about how awesome the Con and especially Craig Parker, he played Haldir in Lord of the Rings, was.« Sie machte eine kurze Pause und atmete verträumt ein. »He is so funny and cute.« Dru konnte etwas in Tom Augen aufflammen sehen, was sie zuerst nicht einordnen konnte - war das Eifersucht?   
»Really?«, kam es knapp von dem Briten und sie entschied, dass er tatsächlich eifersüchtig auf den Kiwi zu sein schien.   
Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie ihn noch ein wenig länger reizen sollte, doch irgendwie fühlte sich das nicht richtig an. »After we talked a lot about how great this Con was, we somehow found a way more interesting theme.«  
»Which was?«, wollte er interessiert wissen.  
»You«, antwortete sie und schenkte ihm ein verträumtes Lächeln.  
»Me?«, stellte er überrascht fest, als wäre das etwas, was er noch nie gehört hat.  
»Of course! And since our thinking about you was quite simular we became friends!«  
Er schüttelte den Kopf als könnte er nicht glauben, was er da zu hören bekam, doch dann wurden seine Augen plötzlich schmal. »So, did you dance with Parker?«

Loki ließ auf dem Weg zum Bett seine Kleidung verschwinden und strich Amber mit den Fingerspitzen über den Rücken. Sie seufzte leise. Er überlegte, ob er sie wecken sollte, entschied sich dann aber, sich einfach neben sie zu legen und sich ein wenig auszuruhen.

Als Amber aufwachte, lag Loki neben ihr und schlief. Wieder verlor sie sich in seinem engelhaften Aussehen. Sie stützte sich auf einen Arm und beobachtete ihn. Irgendwann war der Drang so groß, dass sie nicht widerstehen konnte und strich mit einer Hand zärtlich über seine Wange. Sie rechnete damit, dass er sie jeden Moment am Handgelenk packte und sie anknurren würde, was ihr einfiele, doch zu ihrer Überraschung blieb es aus. Stattdessen legte sich ein Lächeln auf seine Gesichtszüge und in diesem Moment sah er Tom wieder so unfassbar ähnlich.   
Amber wurde mutiger und ließ ihre Hand über seinen Hals weiter runter zu seinem Bauch gleiten. Ihre Fingerspitzen glitten über seine Bauchmuskeln. Er atmete aus und mit seinem Atem kam ein Wort über seine Lippen, der Amber dazu brachte sich so fest auf die Lippe zu beißen, dass diese aufplatze.  
»Sigyn...«

»You don't have any reason to be jealous«, lächelte Dru, die anscheinend genau wusste, was in ihm vorging. »No one could ever compare to you!«  
»So, you did?«, hakte Tom nach.  
»The stars never danced with only one person at a time, they were surrounded by fans«, erklärte sie. »I danced quite close to him. But with about fourty other people. Don't know if he knew I was there.« Sie lächelte ihn so liebevoll an, dass ihm wieder ganz warm wurde und er sich sofort irgendwie schlecht fühlte, weil ihn die Eifersucht gepackt hatte.  
Natürlich hatte sie in ihrem Leben mit Leuten getanzt, Partner gehabt.  
Gott, wurde er jetzt schon so besitzergreifend wie Loki?  
»As I said, you don't have to worry. I agree with Valentine. You're the best choice a girl could ever make.«  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. »I'm sorry.«  
»Don't be, it's okay«, meinte sie lächelnd. »Somehow this kind of honours me. To know that you care.«  
Diese Worte ließen ihn schmunzeln. Dru war wirklich wundervoll. Und nach allem, was er bis jetzt über sie erfahren hatte, war sie komplett skandalfrei – das würde Luke bestimmt freuen.  
Er wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als sein Smartphone klingelte. Als er die Nummer seiner Schwester sah, nahm er das Gespräch sofort an.  
»Hey, Tom«, grüßte sie.  
»Hi, Em. What's up?«  
»I just call to... I have to know if you'll … leave«, drang ihre Stimme zögerlich aus dem Gerät.  
Tom schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Stimmt, er hatte total vergessen, seiner Familie Bescheid zu geben.  
»Yes, we'll leave the day after tomorrow«, antwortete er.  
Für einen Moment war es still in der Leitung, dann... »Can I come over tomorrow? I want to see you... one more time.«  
»Em«, seufzte Tom. »This won't be a farewell! I will return.«  
Doch dabei war er sich sehr unsicher.  
»I know«, murmelte Emma. »But still... May I?«  
»Of course!«  
»I'll phone mum and dad and bring them too.«  
In Toms Augen hatten sich Tränen gesammelt, die er wegzublinzeln versuchte. »Okay. See you all tomorrow... Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim.«  
Er hörte sie schluchzend auflachen, bevor sie mit einem »You do that. I love you!« auflegte.  
»I love you too«, murmelte Tom und sah auf sein Handy hinab.  
Er sollte auch noch Luke und Ben informieren. Und vielleicht sogar Christian.  
Tom spürte, wie Valentine sich enger an ihn schmiegte, sie schien zu merken, dass es ihm gerade wirklich mies ging. Einen Moment später fühlte er Drus Hand auf seinem Arm. Sie war aufgestanden und kniete jetzt neben ihm, ihr Blick war sorgenvoll.

»My family will visit us tomorrow.«   
Die Art, wie er es sagte, versetzte ihrem Herzen einen Stich. In seinen Worten klang so viel Liebe mit. Sie fühlt sich so schlecht, dass sie der Grund war, dass er sich der Gefahr aussetzen wollte.   
Doch sie wollte es jetzt nicht noch schlimmer machen, also sagte sie mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln auf den Lippen: »I can't wait to meet your mum, dad and Sarah. And of course Emma again.«  
»Sarah is still in India with her husband, I have to call her and say goodbye on the phone.« Jetzt hatte sich eine Träne aus seinen Augen gelöst.  
»You will see her again! I'm really sure we will find Amber and return back to earth unharmed. I mean, we now have Valentine with us, she will manage to get us out, I'm very sure about that!« Ihre Lippen strichen über seine Wange, sie fing die Träne mit der Zungenspitze auf und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Haut.   
»I hope so.« Der Atmen des Briten traf auf ihren Hals und sie erschauderte.   
Ihre Gedanken verboten ihr glücklich zu sein, doch ihr Körper zeigte ihr deutlich, wie sehr sie sich nach Nähe zu dem Briten sehnte.   
»We will!« Dru richtet sich auf.   
Sie musste sich ablenken, also begann sie das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine einzuräumen.

Amber leckte sich das Blut von ihrer Lippe. Träumte Loki tatsächlich gerade von diesem Monster, das ihm das Herz rausgerissen hatte?   
Und es war definitiv kein Alptraum, da sich unter der Decke deutlich abzeichnete, worüber er fantasierte.   
Sie konnten nicht anders und strich über den dünnen Stoff, der seine Härte bedeckte, was ihn seufzen ließ. Dieser aufreizende Ton fuhr ihr direkt zwischen die Schenkel und sie presste diese zusammen, um das Gefühl noch zu verstärken. Amber kam eine Idee, wie sie vielleicht doch noch zu ihrer lang ersehnten Erlösung kommen würde und das sogar ohne sich seinem Befehl zu widersetzen.   
Sie richtet sich auf und befeuchte ihre Lippen, dann benetzte seine Bauchmuskeln mit sanften Küssen. Ihre Finger strichen die Bettdecke zur Seite und entblößten seine Erektion. An seiner Eichel hatten sich Lustropfen gebildet.  
In ihrem Inneren baute sich bereits eine freudige Erregung auf. Einen Mann oral zu befriedigen und ihn sich in seiner Lust winden zu sehen, war schon sehr geil, aber ihren Gott mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen, würde sicher reichen, um ihr den ersehnten Orgasmus zu bescheren. Noch einmal vergewissern sie sich, dass Loki noch schlief, bevor sie zärtlich mit ihrer Zungenspitze über seine Eichel leckte und seinen unvergleichlichen Geschmack in ihrem Mund wahrnahm. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ ihn tiefer gleiten, verwöhnte ihn so gut sie konnte.

Als Loki ins Bewusstsein zurückkehte, war er zunächst ein wenig verwirrt, als er die Wärme und Feuchte um seinen Schwanz wahrnahm, der unter der Behandlung immer härter wurde. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass ihn sein eigenes Stöhnen aufgeweckt hatte.  
Er erinnerte sich an seinen Traum. Sigyn war zu ihm zurückgekehrt, hatte ihn um Vergebung gebeten und er hatte sie ihr gewährt, sie auf sein Bett gelegt und verwöhnt. Sofort schoss ein Gefühl von Hass durch seine Eingeweide.  
Wieso träumte er das?   
Dieser Frau würde er niemals verzeihen!   
Wenn sie angekrochen käme, würde er sie allenfalls noch einmal hart – und definitiv für sie schmerzhaft – nehmen und dann für immer verstoßen.   
Das hoffte er zumindest.  
Erneut stöhnte er auf, als sich die Enge um sein Glied zusammenzog, und öffnete die Augen. Er sah dunkel-goldene Haare und den nackten Körper einer Frau.  
Sigyn!  
War das kein Traum gewesen? War sie wirklich hier, um ihn um Vergebung zu bitten?  
Doch dann bemerkte er auf ihrem Körper sein Mal, die grüne Schlange.  
Amber.  
Er hätte es sofort wissen müssen, auf diese Weise konnte ihn nur eine befriedigen. Die Kleine hatte die Augen geschlossen und ging in ihrer Aufgabe vollkommen auf. Soeben ließ sie ihn wieder tief in ihren Rachen gleiten und schluckte.  
Dass sie ihn einfach so verwöhnte, ohne dass er es ihr befohlen oder erlaubt hatte, zeigte wieder, wie sehr sie ihn begehrte, wie sehr sie sich nach ihm verzehrte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er ihr am Mittag die Erlösung verwehrt hatte. Möglicherweise sollte er sie jetzt belohnen...

Amber genoss das Keuchen und Stöhnen, das über des schlafenden Lokis Lippen kam. Doch irgendwie war es nicht genug, um ihr einen Orgasmus zu verschaffen. Natürlich war sie feucht, unglaublich feucht, doch nur durch diese Tätigkeit allein würde sie wohl keine Erlösung erfahren. Die junge Frau überlegte, ob sie es wagen konnte, selbst Hand an sich zu legen. Bevor sie diese Entscheidung jedoch treffen konnte, spürte sie kühle Hände, die über ihre Arme strichen, sich auf ihre Wangen legten und sie dazu zwangen, in ihrem Tun einzuhalten.  
Überrascht öffnete sie die Augen, nur um zu sehen, dass Loki sie betrachtete. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er aufgewacht war und fürchtete nun, dass er sie bestrafen würde, dafür, dass sie ohne seine Erlaubnis gehandelt hatte.  
Der Gott zog sie langsam zu sich, sodass sie sein Gleid entlassen musste. Amber senkte den Blick. Wenig später hatte er sie beinahe wieder so weit nach oben geholt, dass ihr Gesicht und seines auf der gleichen Höhe waren.  
»Sieh mich an!«, verlangte Loki heiser und Amber begegnete sofort seinem Blick. »Du hast beim Abendessen eine gute Figur gemacht und nicht alles ruiniert«, sprach er. »Du sollst nicht denken, dein Gott würde das nicht belohnen.«  
Diese Worte schossen ihr wieder zwischen die Beine. Lokis rechte Hand strich über ihren Busen nach unten und er benetzte die Finger mit ihrer Lust, was Amber aufstöhnen ließ. Er drückte sie wieder ein wenig von sich, ihre Hüften weiter nach unten. Die junge Frau fragte sich, was er damit bezweckte, bevor sie seinen Schwanz an ihrem Eingang spürte.  
»Jetzt jedoch wirst du arbeiten«, schnurrte Loki. »Zeige mir, dass du deinen Gott befriedigen kannst.«  
Amber biss sich auf die Lippe, während sie sich auf seinem Glied niederließ. Er dehnte sie wieder auf so unglaubliche Weise, dass sie nicht anders konnte als zu keuchen. Als sie ihn ganz aufgenommen hatte, gab sie sich einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie begann ihn zu reiten.

Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bevor Tom realisierte, dass Dru sich der Küchenarbeit zugewandt hatte. Er ließ sich gegen die Lehne des Stuhls sinken und fragte sich, wieso sie seine Nähe nicht mehr zuließ, seit Loki Amber entführt hatte. Natürlich war das alles höchst unerfreulich, doch er verstand wirklich nicht, warum sie sich so selbstgeißelte. Er brauchte und wollte ihre Nähe, sie konnten sich doch gegenseitig Trost spenden.  
»Have you anything planned for tonight?«, fragte sie und drehte sich, nachdem sie die Spülmaschine geschlossen hatte zu ihm um.   
Ihm fielen auf Anhieb einige Dinge ein, die er gerne mit ihr anstellen würde, doch er wollte nicht erneut eine Abfuhr kassieren.   
»No, not really... is there anything you would like to do?« Er ließ seine Stimme absichtlich rauer und verführerisch klingen, wollte sehen, ob oder wie sie darauf reagierte.  
Er konnte sehen, wie sie schluckte, dann fuhr sie sich durch die Haare und senkte ihren Blick.   
Sie wollte es offensichtlich genauso wie er, was hielt sie dann davon ab?   
»Maybe we could watch a movie and cuddle.«   
»Alright – any wishes?«, wollte er wissen.  
»I leave that up to you, Tom, I'm sure that I will like your choice.« Nun sah sie ihn wieder an und ihre Wangen hatten sich leicht rosig gefärbt.  
»Alright, let me have a quick shower and change into something comfortable.«   
»I will change as well.« Sie folgte ihm ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sich bequeme Kleidung aus dem Schrank nahm und dann im Bad verschwand.   
Er musste Valentine diesmal gar nicht auffordern, sie glitt ganz freiwillig von seinen Schultern und schwebte an den Haken an der Tür   
»You are a good girl«, lobte er sie leise und hörte das ihm mittlerweile vertraute Schnurren.   
Nachdem er sich seiner restlichen Kleidung entledigt hatte, stieg er unter die Dusche und genoss den warmen, entspannenden Wasserstrahl, der auf seinen Nacken und seine Schultern traf. Er schloss die Augen und musste daran denken, wie es jetzt wäre, wenn Dru zu ihm unter die Dusche steigen würde und ihre zarten Hände anfangen würde ihn zu massieren. Ein Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen, als das vertraute Pulsieren einsetzte und sein Glied nach und nach härter werden ließ.   
Unwillkürlich glitt seine Hand zu seiner Härte, umschloss diese und rieb sie genüsslich. Er musste sich Erleichterung verschaffen, mal an nichts mehr denken außer der Lust, die seinen Körper nun völlig flutete. Auf einmal spürte er sanften Druck an seiner Hand, er keuchte auf, als dieser ihn zwang seinen Schwanz loszulassen und ihn Sekunden später so viel besser massierte, als er es jemals selber machen könnte. Er genoss das sensationelle Gefühl einfach, war nicht in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Das verräterische Zucken setzte ein. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er kam. Er sehnte dieses Gefühl hierbei stöhnte ihren Namen. Dru wusste so verdammt genau, wie sie ihn befriedigten konnte.   
Tom öffnen für einen Moment seine Augen, wollte ihre Hände sehen, die um sein Geschlecht lagen, ihn so in die Extase trieben.   
Doch als er an sich hinunter blickte, war da nichts zu sehen außer seine Erektion. Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, sich die Frage stellen, kam er heftig, während sich sein Seufzen mit dem von Valentine mischte.

Wieder stellte Loki fest, dass die Kleine ganz genau wusste, was sie tat. Es war doch ganz angenehm, einmal die Kontrolle abzugeben. Amber atmete schwer, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien sich ganz auf seine Länge in ihr zu konzentrieren. Die grüne Schlange auf ihrer Haut bewegte sich wieder zufrieden.  
Loki konnte das verräterische Zucken ihrer inneren Muskeln spüren, sie würde gleich kommen. Doch just bevor sie die Erlösung erreichen musste, hielt sie auf einmal inne. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise, ihre Beine zitterten leicht, als sie sich mit den Händen auf seiner Brust abstützte. Der Gott konnte nicht sagen, wieso sie aufgehört hatte. Amber öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an.  
Sie schien seinen fragenden Blick zu bemerken und hauchte: »Du hast mir noch nicht erlaubt zu kommen.«  
Er erinnerte sich an das Verbot, das er am Morgen ausgesprochen hatte. Dass sie sich seinem Befehl noch immer beugte, obwohl sie eigentlich die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, um ihn zu umgehen, ließ sein Glied freudig zucken. Das gefiel ihm.  
Loki hob eine Hand und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre noch immer zum Luft schnappen geöffneten Lippen. »Ganz genau.«   
Die Kleine nahm ihn in den Mund und saugte sacht daran, bevor sie sich wieder zu bewegen begann.

Tom schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf gegen die Wand der Dusche zurückfallen. Er fühlte sich schlecht. Es kam ihm vor, als hätte er Dru betrogen – nur dass er nicht einmal mit ihr zusammen war und ihn gerade nicht einmal ein Mensch berührt hatte. Dann fühlte er sich schuldig, weil er Valentine für Dru gehalten hatte.   
War es schon so weit? Konnte er nicht einmal mehr ein Lebewesen von einem Gegenstand unterscheiden?  
Er hörte ein besorgtes Fiepen und spürte, wie ihm etwas über die Wange strich. Offenbar wollte Valentine nicht, dass er sich schlecht fühlte.   
Verstand sie aber, wieso er sich mies fühlte?  
»Valentine, please show yourself«, murmelte Tom.  
Die Luft vor ihm verdichtete sich und eine weibliche Silhouette aus Wassertropfen, die in der Luft schwebten, erschien. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick. Obgleich sie traurig den Blick gesenkt hatte.  
»Valentine...«, sagte Tom. »I know that you just want me to be happy, to be satisfied. And I appreciate that«, erklärte er. »But you have to understand that I really like Dru, okay? And this just felt like cheating on her.«  
Valentine legte den Kopf schief und deutete auf seine Hand.  
»I know but touching myself is not the same as if another person touches me«, versuchte er ihr begreiflich zu machen.  
Die Silhouette schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf sich. Ja, sie war keine Person.  
»I also don't know«, seufzte Tom. »It's just... I mean, you really know what you're doing... I enjoyed it... but next time, please, wait until I ask you to touch me in that way.«  
Valentine nickte.  
»Thank you«, sagte Tom und die Wassertropfen fielen zu Boden.  
Der Schauspieler überlegte, was er Dru sagen sollte. Sollte er ihr das überhaupt erzählen?

Das nächste Mal kostete es Amber noch wesentlich mehr Kraft, kurz vor dem Höhepunkt aufzuhören. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und ihre Lust hatte beinahe wieder schmerzhafte Dimensionen angenommen. Doch sie wollte Loki beweisen, dass ihr sein Wort, sein Befehl, viel bedeutete. Amber atmete zitternd ein und aus, bis ihre Erregung wieder abgefallen war, bevor sie ihn weiter ritt. Sie rollte die Hüften und spürte seine Hände, die sich an ihre Taille legten. Ihr Orgasmus näherte sich wieder und sie hoffte, dass sie erneut die Willenskraft aufbringen konnte, innezuhalten.  
»Amber«, hörte sie Lokis raue Stimme und öffnete die Augen. »Du warst heute ausnehmend brav. Und dafür sollst du belohnt werden.«  
Sie schluckte.  
»Sieh in meine Augen und komm für mich!«, befahl er.  
Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit. Sie beschleunigte ihre Bewegungen, während ihr ganzer Körper sich wieder unter dem nahenden Höhepunkt verkrampfte. Amber wagte es nicht, den Blickkontakt mit Loki zu brechen, nicht einmal, als die Erlösung dann beinahe schmerzhaft durch ihren Körper schoss und es ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Ihr Körper zuckte, sie hatte die Kontrolle komplett verloren, während ihre Augen den Ausdruck der Erlösung widerspiegelten, diesen flüchtigen Moment der Wahrheit, der Hingabe. Loki genoss den Anblick und wartete, bis sie wieder zu ihm zurückkehrte. Die Massage, die ihr Orgasmus seinem Schwanz gegeben hatte, hatte ihn auch bis kurz vor seine Höhepunkt getrieben. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte er sie und war nun wieder über der Kleinen.  
»Sieh mich weiter an«, verlangte er, während er nun begann, in sie zu stoßen, hart und schnell, denn nun wollte er ebenfalls kommen.  
Sie keuchte atemlos seinen Namen, während er ihren zarten Körper durch noch einen Orgasmus trieb und sich schließlich mit einem heiseren Stöhnen tief in ihr ergoss.


	9. ...ist ein Prinz aufgebraucht

Tom zog sich an und bemerkte, dass Valentine nicht wieder die Form der Lederjacke angenommen hatte, dennoch spürte er ihre Anwesenheit noch immer deutlich. Ob ihr die ganze Sache ähnlich peinlich war wie ihm?   
Er betrat sein Schlafzimmer und Dru saß nur in dem Shirt, was er ihr in der Nacht zuvor geliehen hatte, auf seinem Bett und blickt lächelnd auf ihr Smartphone.  
Als sie ihn bemerkte, sah sie zu ihm auf. »Are you ready?«, wollte sie wissen.   
»Yes, I am. So let's go to the livingroom to watch a nice little movie.«  
»Sure.« Sie erhob sich und ging vor »Where is Valentine?«, fragte sie ihn im Gehen.   
Tom spürte, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen schoss, er war noch niemals gut darin gewesen, Menschen, die er mochte beziehungsweise die ihm nahestanden, zu belügen.  
»Oh, she is here but she decided to be invisible at the moment.«

Dru merkte, dass Tom, seit er aus dem Bad gekommen war, ihr noch nicht einmal in die Augen geblickt hatte und jetzt errötete er auch noch, als sie ihn nach dem Artefakt fragte. Sie schob den lächerlichen Gedanken von Eifersucht, der plötzlich in ihr aufkeimte, zur Seite. Sie hatte nun wirklich keinen Grund auf ein unsichtbare magische Reliquie neidisch zu sein!   
Oder doch?  
Sie ließ sich auf der Couch nieder und beobachtete den Briten interessiert weiter. 

Irgendwann, als ihr Körper wieder begann ihr zu gehorchen, nahm Amber wahr, dass das Gewicht auf ihr verschwand. Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf und drehte sich zu Loki, der seine Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt hatte und ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf den Lippen trug.  
»Danke«, flüsterte sie, als sie ihren Kopf auf seinem Oberkörper ablegte und augenblicklich vor Erschöpfung einschlief.

Sie hatte zu Toms Entsetzen noch nie The Godfather gesehen und daher war die Entscheidung, welcher Film angeschaut wurde, relativ schnell getroffen. Irgendwann legte Dru ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß und er begann ihr durch die Haare zu streichen.   
»That movie was very good. It was a great idea to watch it!«, meinte Dru, als der Abspann begann.  
Sie richtete sich langsam wieder auf und streckte sich genüsslich. Obwohl sie nicht viel unternommen hatten, spürte sie die Müdigkeit. Vermutlich lag es auch an dem ganzen Wein, den sie getrunken hatten, denn Tom hatte irgendwann noch eine zweite Flasche des australischen Weißens geöffnet.  
»Should we try to catch some sleep?«, wollte der Schauspieler wissen.  
»Oh, yes, please«, gähnte sie und erhob sich vom Sofa, ging schon einmal vor ins Schlafzimmer.

Sein Blick folgte ihr. Er hatte die ganze Zeit während des Films überlegt, ob er Dru die Sache mit Valentine beichten sollte, doch schließlich hatte er sich dagegen entschieden. Es würde sowohl ihn als auch das Artefakt in einem schlechten Licht erscheinen lassen und dazu gab es keinen Grund.   
»Okay, let's go to bed, Valentine.«   
Tom spürte eine zärtliche Berührung an seiner Wange, schmiegte sich in ihre liebevolle Geste und seufzte leise. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass Dru ihn, wenn er gleich ins Schlafzimmer ging, erwarten würde. Doch als er den Raum betrat, lag sie bereits eingekuschelt in seinem Bett und schlief.   
Erneut machte sich Enttäuschung in ihm breit und natürlich fühlte Valentine dies. Er nahm ein leises Wimmern wahr.   
»You are right, girl, I have to talk with her in the morning.« Er atmete ein. »Because I'm more and more sure about the fact that Amber is having a good time with Loki.«

Loki musste eingestehen, dass ihm das gerade sehr zugesagt hatte. Die kleine Amber war nun wirklich komplett die seine geworden, gab sich ihm hin. Das war sehr erfreulich.  
Seine Gedanken wanderten für einen kurzen Moment zu den anderen beiden Menschen zurück. Ob sie sich schlimme Vorwürfe machten, dass sie die Kleine verloren hatten? Ob sie sich schlecht fühlten?  
So wie er sie einschätzte, dürfte Hiddleston sich bald von Dru abwenden, die sich bestimmt nun, da Amber weg war, die Schuld dafür gab und den Schauspieler aus Selbstgeißelung nicht mehr ranließ. Wie lange würde er das ertragen?  
Möglicherweise würde Loki sich das noch einmal ansehen, wenn in wenigen Tagen sein Pakt mit Thanos besiegelt sein würde.  
Die Frau auf seiner Brust seufzte im Schlaf und ihre Finger strichen sanft über seine Brust.  
Oh, es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen, sie mitzunehmen.  
Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen fand auch der Gott des Unheils seine Ruhe.

Am nächsten Tag erwachte Loki sehr früh. In einigen Stunden würde er nach Xandar aufbrechen müssen, doch davor sollte er noch mit Odin und Frigga über ihren Sohn sprechen, wie er es diesem versprochen hatte.  
Er legte Ambers Kopf sanft auf dem Kissen ab, deckte sie ordentlich zu, bevor er sich magisch ankleidete und seine Gemächer verließ. Er ging auf direktem Weg zu den Privaträumen des Königspaares. Sie würden bereits auf den Beinen sein, dessen war er sich sicher.  
Und das Thema der Annulierung der Ehe besprach man am besten in geschütztem Umfeld und nicht im Thronsaal.  
Loki klopfte an die Tür und sofort wurde ihm geöffnet. Obgleich Odin und Frigga über die gleichen Kräfte wie er verfügten, bevorzugten sie es, sich von Dienern einkleiden zu lassen. Zwei davon befestigten soeben die Rüstungsteile an des Allvaters Kleidung, drei weitere beschäftigten sich mit den Haaren der Königin.  
»Loki«, sagte Frigga erfreut, als sie ihren jüngeren Sohn erkannte. »Was führt dich so früh zu uns?«  
»Ich habe etwas mit euch zu besprechen«, antwortete er, bevor sein Blick zu den Dienstboten huschte. »Und das am besten allein.«  
Dem Gott des Unheils war bewusst, dass Odin und Frigga Dienstboten nicht wirklich als Zuhörer wahrnahmen, doch Loki wusste, dass Dienstboten hörten und auch redeten. Zu seiner Erleichterung verstand Frigga und bedeutete den Bediensteten mit einem Wink ihrer Hand zu gehen.  
Sowie sie alle verschwunden waren, wandte sie sich an Loki: »Was hast du uns zu sagen?«  
Ihr Sohn atmete durch. »Es geht um Thor«, sagte er dann. »Er bat mich, euch aufzusuchen und mitzuteilen, dass er wünscht, seine Ehe mit Lady Sif annulieren zu lassen.«  
Odin seufzte schwer.  
»Aus welchem Grund?«, erkundigte sich Frigga.  
»Seine Liebe zu ihr ist erloschen«, antwortete Loki. »Er hat sich einer anderen zugewandt, die in seinen Augen eine bessere Königin abgeben würde.«  
Der Allvater seufzte erneut. »Ich hatte mir sehr gewünscht, dass er langsam reifer werden würde, doch Thor ist so sprunghaft wie eh.« Er rieb sich die Stirn. »Ein großer Krieger ist er zweifelsohne, doch hitzköpfig und unbesonnen. Es wird wohl noch Zeit benötigen, bis er bereit für den Thron sein wird.«  
Frigga bestätigte die Worte ihres Gatten mit einem Nicken.  
Früher hätte Loki an dieser Stelle Andeutungen gemacht, dass sie noch einen weiteren Sohn hatten, doch nun, da er wusste, was er war, wusste er, dass seine einzige Chance, als Thronerbe in Frage zu kommen, das Ableben Thors sein würde. Denn sie würden keinen Eisriesen auf den Thron setzen, wenn sie eine andere Wahl hatten.  
»Werdet ihr ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllen?«, erkundigte er sich.  
»Das werden wir«, sagte Odin. »Doch er muss wirklich lernen, die unangenehmen Aufgaben nicht immer abzuwälzen.«  
»Darf ich fragen, wer seine Gunst nun genießt?«, wollte Frigga noch wissen.  
»Die Antwort kennst du bereits«, sagte Loki. »Lady Sigyn.«  
Die Königin seufzte. »Takt war noch nie seine Stärke. Wie geht es dir damit?«  
»Es ist mir gleichgültig«, antwortete er neutral.  
Frigga lächelte schwach. »Das sehe ich. Sieht Lady Alyssa ihr deshalb so ähnlich? Weil sie dir gleichgültig ist?«  
»Sie mag ihr ähnlich sehen, doch Alyssa ist vollkommen anders als Sigyn«, antwortete Loki wahrheitsgemäß.  
»Solltest du dich nicht langsam für deine Reise nach Xandar rüsten?«, fragte Odin. »Wir werden die Annulierung in die Wege leiten.«  
Loki nickte. »Ich werde augenblicklich in meine Gemächer zurückkehren.«  
Mit diesen Worten neigte er noch einmal den Kopf und ging.

Frigga blickte ihren Gemahl an, der seufzte und meinte: »Es ist unser Glück, dass Loki die Abwehr plant und koordiniert und diplomatische Beziehungen pflegt und nicht Thor.«  
»Und wieso bist du dann nicht konsequent und bestimmst Loki zum Thronfolger?«, fragte Frigga. »Ich liebe Thor ebenso wie du, aber er ist dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen. Ich fürchte um die Neun Welten, wenn Thor die Herrschaft zufällt.«  
Odin schwieg.  
»Auch wenn Loki nicht unser leiblicher Sohn ist und nicht wirklich unserer Rasse angehört, so würde er ein besserer König werden als Thor!«  
»Aber er ist nun einmal nicht unser Sohn. Und auch wenn es keiner außer uns weiß, so muss ich den Gesetzen meiner Väter entsprechen«, sagte Odin. »Thor ist der einzige, der den Thron erben kann.«  
Frigga seufzte. »Ich wünschte, du wärest weniger stur. Ich hoffe nur, dass dir dies nicht zum Verhängnis wird.«

Tom hatte wirklich miserabel geschlafen, ständig hatte er überlegt, wie er das Gespräch mit Dru beginnen sollte, ohne unsensibel rüberzukommen. Als er denn endlich eingeschlafen war, hatte er von dem Ereignis mit Valentine in der Dusche geträumt, was nun auch seine enorme Morgenlatte erklärte. Er spürte ein Gewicht auf seinem Oberkörper und stellte zufrieden fest, dass Dru sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Ein zufriedenes Seufzen entwich ihren Lippen, als er ihr sanft über den Rücken streichelte. Er hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Haare und sog ihren unvergleichlichen Geruch ein. Die Hand, die auf seinem Oberkörper lag, glitt über seinen Bauch und verweilte dort.   
Vielleicht ließe sich das Gespräch doch noch vermeiden...   
Plötzlich bewegte sich Drus Hand erneut und legte sich auf seine Erektion, während Tom ein leises Kichern vernahm.  
»Valentine!«, ermahnte er das Artefakt ein wenig zu laut, sodass Dru aufwachte, bevor er ihre Hand von seinem Geschlecht schieben konnte. 

Sie seufzte zufrieden, als sie aus einem wirklich schönen Traum erwachte. Ihre Hand lag auf etwas hartem, das, sowie sie die Finger bewegte, sich ihr entgegenstreckte. Als sich ihre Augen langsam an das Licht, das durch das Fenster kam, gewöhnt hatten, stieg ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht.   
»Uh, sorry«, sagte sie leise und wollte gerade den Arm von seiner Härte nehmen, als Tom ihr Handgelenk festhielt.   
»Please, don't be sorry, Darling. Just let it happen«, flüsterte er heiser an ihrem Ohr.  
Dru biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie spürte, wie der Brite sein Becken gegen ihre Handfläche presste und aufstöhnte und es fühlte sich einfach so verdammt gut an. Er war so hart und sie von ihrem Traum noch so feucht, dass es absolut kein Vorspiel benötigen würde. Sie könnte sich einfach auf ihn niederlassen und ihn reiten.   
Dru kniff die Augen zusammen und atmete tief ein. »I can't!«

Tom schluckte den bitteren Geschmack der Enttäuschung runter. Er hatte so gehofft, dass er drumherum kommen würde, mit Dru zu sprechen. Valentine gab ein mitleidiges Fiepen von sich. Er entließ das Handgelenk aus seinem Griff, befeuchtete seine Lippen und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was er sich nachts überlegt hatte ihr zu sagen.   
Danach würde er seinen Morgenlauf machen und ihr Zeit geben, darüber nachzudenken. Er blickte auf seine Uhr, in etwa anderthalb Stunden würde John auf der Matte stehen.   
»Dru, I have to talk with you«, begann er schweren Herzens  
»Sure«, sagte sie leise  
»To be honest, I don't know how to say this without sounding rude. I have needings and I know that you have them too. I'm afraid that I loose myself in Loki. I fear that I will do some very evil things to you if you are not there for me in every way before we leave for Asgard.«  
Es dauerte einen viel zu langen Moment, bis sie sagte: » I know, Tom, I'm really sorry. I feel so bad right now. It's almost like I lost myself at Stonehenge. And Amber...«   
Tom atmete genervt aus. »I know that she is your friend and it's bad what happened to her but I want to be the man at your side and I want to show you the love I feel for you in every way! Please think about it! I will go for a run now and later we can continue talking.«   
»Okay«, gab sie nur nachdenklich von sich.  
Tom erhob sich vorsichtig und ließ ihren Kopf sachte auf das Kissen gleiten. Zum Glück hatte sich seine Erektion aufgrund des schwierigen Gesprächs erledigt, sodass er nun aufstehen konnte und sich seine Sportkleidung anziehen.   
Circa 5 Minuten später verließ er die Wohnung und lief gleich los. Er hofft wirklich, dass Dru ihm seine Rede nicht übel nehmen würde.

Drus Gedanken rasten noch immer, als die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fiel.   
Ja, sie fühlte sich enorm beschissen.  
I want to be the man at your side...  
The love I feel for you...  
Ein Zittern befiel ihren ganzen Körper, als ihr die Bedeutung seiner Worte bewusst wurde. Er hatte gesagt, dass er mit ihr zusammen sein wollte. Und indirekt sogar, dass er sie liebte.  
Sie schluchzte auf.  
Er könnte sich in Loki verlieren, das hatte er gesagt. Aber Dru wollte nicht, dass dieser perfekte, wundervolle Mann zu einem Monster wurde! Sie wollte sich nicht vor ihm fürchten müssen!  
Und es ermüdete sie, seine Annäherungsversuche immer abzuweisen. Er wollte es und sie wollte es auch. Fast meinte sie Ambers Stimme zu hören, die sagte: »Jetzt stell dich nicht so an! Du willst ihn doch, also hör auf, dir Gedanken zu machen, ob das mir gegenüber fair wäre. Ich habe meine geistige Gesundheit geopfert, um dir diese Chance mit Tom zu geben, also vermassel es jetzt nicht!«  
Ja, das würde sie sagen. Und sie würden ja kommen, um sie von Loki zu befreien. Dru atmete zittrig auf. Außerdem könnte dies der letzte Tag sein, der ihnen überhaupt noch blieb, falls sie in Asgard versagten.

Loki brodelte vor Wut, als er in seine Gemächer zurückkehrte. Natürlich hatte das ihre Meinung von Thor nicht getrübt. Er konnte Mist bauen so viel er wollte, immer würden sie ihm alles verzeihen.  
Der Gott des Unheils hatte schon unzählige Male bewiesen, dass er die bessere Wahl als Nachfolger Odins wäre. Die Hälfte der diplomatischen Beziehungen, die Asgard unterhielt, waren von ihm geschlossen worden, er hatte Kriege abgewendet, die Thor durch sein unüberlegtes Verhalten beinahe angezettelt hätte. Natürlich war der Donnergott ein fähiger Krieger, wahrscheinlich einer der stärksten der Galaxie, aber mehr war er auch nicht.  
Die Menschen mochten Loki für den Bösen halten und ja, sein Umgang mit Dru und Amber und den Schauspielern war nicht freundlich gewesen, doch er war mit ihnen noch wesentlich anständiger umgegangen als diverse andere Asen es getan hätten. Menschen waren seit ihren kleinlichen Glaubenskriegen im Ansehen der Götter stark gesunken. Man benutzte sie und meistens entledigte man sich ihrer danach.  
Und er hatte sie sogar befriedigt, sie am Leben gelassen und eine von ihnen sogar mit nach Asgard genommen. Sie sollten eigentlich dankbar sein.   
Doch das waren die Menschen nie.  
Als er die Tür zu seinen Gemächern öffnete, fuhr Amber, die im Bett saß, zusammen und blickte ihn erschrocken an. Loki benutzte seine Magie und ließ seine große Wanne voll Wasser laufen. Er brauchte jetzt ein wenig Entspannung, musste seine düsteren Gedanken vertreiben, bevor er zu seinem Diplomatenbesuch aufbrach.  
Als er jedoch im heißen Wasser trieb, wurde ihm bewusst, dass dies ihm keine Zerstreuung bringen würde. Aber etwas anderes würde es schaffen...

Loki hatte sehr wütend ausgesehen, als er wiedergekommen war. Es hatte Amber ein wenig Angst gemacht und sie war froh gewesen, als er wortlos im Badezimmer verschwunden war. Sie hatte sich gefragt, was sie nun tun sollte, als sie seine Stimme hörte: »Amber, komm her!«  
Sofort folgte sie seinem Befehl und ging nackt zu ihm. Der Gott trieb in dem Schwimmbecken und als er sie sah, stellte er sich auf, sodass er nur noch bis zu den Hüften im Wasser versunken war.  
»Komm!«, wiederholte er und Amber ließ sich in das heiße Wasser gleiten, ging langsam zu ihm, während der Dampf auch auf ihrer Haut Schweißperlen entstehen ließ.  
Sie blieb vor Loki stehen und sah ihn an. Noch immer war seine Miene finster, sie sah, dass in seinem Kopf viele unheilvolle Gedanken wirbelten. Sie hob die Hand und legte sie vorsichtig an seine Wange, während sie sich unwillkürlich fragte, wieso er das Wasser so heiß gemacht hatte. War das, um seine wahre Herkunft zu leugnen?  
»Was kann ich für dich tun?«, fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort schon erahnen konnte, als sie seine Erektion unter der Wasseroberfläche entdeckte.  
Loki drängte sie zurück, bis sie gegen den Beckenrand stieß. »Dreh dich um!«, verlangte er und Amber gehorchte.  
Sie öffnete ihre Schenkel ein wenig und stützte sich auf dem Rand auf, um ein wenig Halt zu haben, als er auch schon mit einem harten Stoß in sie eindrang. Er nahm sie rücksichtslos und sie war sich bewusst, dass sie gerade nur als Instrument diente, damit er sich seine dunklen Gedanken von der Seele vögeln konnte. Vielleicht wollte er ihr auch deshalb nicht in die Augen sehen.  
Seine Stöße taten weh, doch sie biss die Zähne zusammen, und fragte sich, was genau mit ihr nicht stimmte, als sie trotzdem die Erregung in sich aufsteigen spürte und sich bewusst wurde, dass sie trotz seiner unsanften Behandlung den Höhepunkt erreichen würde.

Sie kletterte aus dem Bett und ging rasch unter die Dusche. Danach zog sie sich ein royalblaues Kleid an, das vom Stil her an die fünfziger Jahre erinnerte. Dru machte sich einen Pferdeschwanz, ließ einige Strähnen locker heraushängen, damit die Frisur nicht zu streng wirkte, und legte ein leichtes Make-up auf, immerhin würde sie in wenigen Stunden Toms Eltern kennenlernen. Danach ging sie in die Küche und bereitete das Frühstück, denn Tom würde sicher gleich zurückkommen.

Während des gesamten Laufs hatte er immer wieder Valentines zarte Berührungen gespürt. Das Artefakt hatte sich in ein T-Shirt verwandelt und sorgte unglaublich geschickt dafür, dass sein Körper kaum schwitze. Der Schauspieler hatte für sich beschlossen, dass er einfach abwarten würde, wie Dru nun agieren würde. Er hoffte einfach, dass sie seinen Standpunkt verstand.

Loki keuchte laut auf, als er sich immer fester in sie trieb, ihre Enge bis zum Anschlag mit seiner Härte nahm. Es war ihm völlig gleichgültig, was sie in diesem Moment von ihm denken würde oder ob er ihr Schmerzen zufügte. Sie war nun einmal nicht mehr als sein Besitz und das würde er sie jetzt spüren lassen, genauso wie Odin und Frigga ihm eben wieder deutlich gezeigt hatten, dass er offensichtlich nur geduldet war. Loki konnte schon immer gut zwischen den Zeilen lesen.

Amber stöhnte auf, sie hatte sich mittlerweile an seine unbarmherzigen Stöße gewöhnt und begann diese zu genießen, das Beste aus der Situation für sich herauszunehmen.   
Welche andere Wahl hatte sie auch schon?  
Sofort hielt der Gott ihr den Mund zu und fauchte mit gefährlich leiser Stimme: »Keinen Ton!«  
Amber versuchte zu schlucken, doch Lokis Hand hatte sich nun um ihre Kehle gelegt und drohte zuzudrücken. Sie riss ängstlich die Augen auf und hoffte, dass er sie nicht umbringen würde. Wer oder was auch immer diese Wut in ihm heraufbeschworen hatte, verdiente diese Behandlung und nicht sie. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter und sie versuchte, wenigstens ein wenig um Luft zu ringen, als er endlich von ihrem Hals abließ und sich tief in ihr ergoss. 

Er stieß noch ein paar Mal, während er kam, in sie, bevor Loki sich aus ihr zurückzog und aus der Wanne stieg. Er ließ sie einfach dort zurück. Der Prinz rief seine Dienerinnen und diese eilten rasch herbei, trockneten ihn ab und kleideten ihn ein. Dann befahl er ihnen, sein Pferd für seine Reise herrichten zu lassen.

Als Tom die Wohnungstür aufschloss, nahm er sogleich einen unfassbar leckern Geruch wahr.   
Kam der aus dem Backofen?   
Er lehnte sich gegen den Rahmen der Küchentür und sah Dru am Mixer stehen. Sie schnitt gerade Äpfel und Bananen klein und füllte die Stücke in den Plastikbehälter.  
Als sie ihn sah, legte sich ein wunderschönes Lächeln auf ihre rosé-farbenen Lippen. »Ah...You're back! Hurry, the scones will be ready any minute!«  
Sein Blick streifte ihren Körper, der in dem blauen Kleid mit leicht ausgestelltem Rock unfassbar sexy wirkte.  
Er beeilte sich unter der Dusche und zog schnell bequeme Kleidung an. Valentine war wieder unsichtbar geworden, doch er konnte ihre Anwesenheit mit jeder Faser seines Körpers fühlen, was ihm eine unglaubliche Sicherheit für ihr Vorhaben in Asgard gab.

Sie betrat gerade das Schlafzimmer, als Tom aus dem Bad kam. »Let's have breakfast, your hair guy will be here in about half an hour.«   
»His name is John«, erklärte er und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen durch seine leicht feuchten Haare.  
Er sah wieder so unfassbar sexy aus, dass Dru einfach nicht anders konnte; Sie überbrückte die Distanz zu dem Briten, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen, der nach einigem Zögern leidenschaftlicher wurde.  
Schon nach wenigen Sekunden bemerkte sie, wie sehr er sie wollte, als ihr das Verlangen, mit dem sein Mund den ihren plünderte, die Luft nahm. Wie sehr sie sich in diesem Moment wünschte, von ihm genommen zu werden!  
Dru presste sich an ihn und wollte einfach kommen lassen, was nun kommen würde.  
Dann hörte sie das Piepen des Backofens, der danach verlangte, dass sie die Backwaren herausholte.

Tom konnte spüren, wie widerwillig sie sich von ihm löste. Doch obwohl sie ihn praktisch wieder in seiner Erregung alleine gelassen hatte, fühlte er sich dieses Mal nicht zurückgewiesen, da mehr als offensichtlich gewesen war, dass sie nun bereit gewesen war, sich ihm wieder hinzugeben. Dass sie ihre Selbstgeißelung aufgegeben hatte.  
Er atmete erleichtert durch, dass sie seine Worte offenbar nicht falsch aufgefasst hatte und vernahm auch von Valentine ein freudiges Aufatmen.  
Das einzige, was er bedauerte, war, dass er nun keine Zeit hatte, sie zu nehmen, da John wirklich bald auf der Matte stehen würde.

Dru hatte einen Ofen noch nie so sehr gehasst. Doch das Frühstück anbrennen lassen, das konnte sie auch nicht. Sie holte die Scones aus der Röhre und brachte das Frühstück auf den Tisch, während Tom schon einmal Platz nahm.  
»That looks so good!«, befand er und Dru fühlte sich geschmeichelt.  
Ja, Kochen und Backen war etwas, das sie sehr genoss. Es war einfach entspannend und schön, da man so wenigstens etwas Kontrolle darüber hatte, was in dem Essen alles drin war.  
Sie setzte sich neben ihn und lächelte ihm zu.  
»Guten Appetit!«, sagte sie.  
»Guten Appetit«, wiederholte er beinahe akzentfrei und sorgte damit wieder für enorme Feuchtigkeit down-under.  
Dieser Mann war einfach viel zu perfekt für diese Welt.

Nachdem Loki sie losgelassen hatte, hatte sich Amber einfach in das Wasser gleiten lassen. Sie hatte sich auf den Boden gesetzt und das nasse Element genossen, das sie sanft gestreichelt hatte. Sie genoss es auch irgendwie, dass sie wirklich nicht atmen konnte, es passte so gut zu ihren Gefühlen. Immer wieder tauchte sie auf, nur um sich dann wieder in das heiße Wasser sinken zu lassen.  
Den Vorgang wiederholte sie lange, vielleicht sogar Stunden, während sie nachdachte.  
Wieso konnte sie Loki nicht dafür hassen, was er gerade mit ihr getan hatte? Dass er sie benutzt hatte. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes benutzt.  
Wahrscheinlich, weil sie wirklich wahnsinnig war. Weil ihr Stockholm-Syndrom zu stark war. Weil sie tief in ihrem Innern so krank war, dass sie diese Demütigung genoss.  
Amber konnte es nicht sagen, hoffte nur, dass es Loki jetzt besser ging, dass er seinen Zorn hatte kanalisieren und loslassen können.  
Möglicherweise würde er sich später noch einmal erkenntlich zeigen.  
Wann würde er eigentlich wiederkommen?  
Amber tauchte auf und zog sich aus der Wanne, nahm eines der großen Handtücher, die die Dienerinnen im Bad zurückgelassen hatten, und ließ es das Wasser, das in ihren Haaren war, ein wenig aufsaugen, bevor sie ihren Körper in jenes hüllte und ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte, sich auf das Bett setzte.  
Was für einen Sinn würde es schon machen, sich anzuziehen, sie würde diese Räume eh nicht verlassen. Denn alleine irgendwelchen Asen zu begegen, von denen sie nicht wusste, wie sie mit ihnen umgehen sollte, das kam für Amber nicht in Frage.


	10. ...Übertritt ein Gott eine Grenze

»Tom?« Dru schnitt gerade einen Scone mit dem Messer auf und bestrich ihn mit Frischkäse.  
»Mhh?«, murmelte er mit vollem Mund und musterte sie neugierig mit seinen blauen Augen.  
»I thought about the things you said this morning.« Ein Seufzen entwich ihren Lippen. »I want to apologize for my behavior since Loki took Amber. We will risk a lot more then normal people would to get her back and your words really woke me up. Punishing myself and you with me is not right way to act.«  
Ein goldiges lächeln legte sich auf Toms Lippen. »I'm so happy that you understand what I was trying to say. I don't want you to think of me being insensitive.«  
Sie kicherte entzückt. »I would never think such things of you, Tom. Your Mum and sisters really have done a great job.«   
Er schüttelte den Kopf und lachte sein berühmtes Lachen, als plötzlich die Klingel die gemütliche Zweisamkeit störte.

Es war genau 8 Uhr. Tom stand auf und betätigte die Gegensprechanlage. So wie er John kannte, hatte er vermutlich schon länger vor der Tür gewartet, sich aber erst getaut, um 8 Uhr zu klingeln. Er war vermutlich noch britischer als der Schauspieler.  
»Good Morning«, sagte Tom und ließ den Friseur herein.   
Während er darauf wartete, dass der Fahrstuhl ankam, tratt Dru hinter ihn und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.  
»What are you doing?« Er drehte sich fragend zu ihr um.  
Sie strahlte ihn an. »Just enjoying your natural hair a bit longer.«  
Tom sah, wie sie einen Schmollmund zog und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Das Bing des Aufzugs kündigte John an, der sein Equipment in einem großen Koffer hinter sich her zog und Tom höflich begrüßte.  
Dieser bat ihn herein und als John Dru sah, ging er gleich auf sie zu und gab ihr einen Handkuss. 

Amber war doch recht enttäuscht, dass Loki einfach gegangen war ohne sich noch einmal von ihr zu verabschieden. Bis vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie gehofft, er würde gleich zurück kommen und ihr sagen, dass ihm sein Verhalten von vorhin leid tat.  
»Schwachsinn!«, schalt sie sich selbst.  
Loki war nicht so wie in diesen Fanfictions, die ihn immer verniedlichten. Er hatte gute Seiten, viele sogar, aber er war auch mit Sicherheit einer der komplexesten Männer, mit denen Amber jemals zu tun gehabt hatte.   
Sie entschied sich, ein wenig seine Gemächer zu erkunden, vielleicht in den vielen Bücher zu stöbern, die in einer ordentlichen Unordnung auf seinem riesigen Schreibtisch verteilt waren. Irgendwie würde sie die Zeit schon rumbekommen. Vielleicht würde sie auch einfach damit anfangen, die Erlebnisse der letzten Tage aufzuschreiben. Ihr fehlte jemand, mit dem sie über all das reden konnte - ihr fehlte Dru.  
Amber hatte auf ihrer Erkundungstour durch Lokis Räumlichkeiten ein schwarzes, bodenlanges Seidenkleid gefunden, das sie nun überzog. Sie fand es unpassend, sich nackt auf den Balkon zu setzen. Auf ihrem Schoß hatte sie eine Art Notizbuch, nur dass es golden und edel war - wie Loki eben.   
Sie arbeite eine Weile schweigend und bemerkte irgendwann, dass die Sonne schon am Sinken war - die Zeit verging echt schnell beim Schreiben.  
Amber hatte schon einige Seiten gefüllt und wollte gerade wieder die Feder aufsetzen, als sie ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür aus ihrer Fantasiewelt schrecken ließ. Sie entschied sich aber, es zu ignorieren. Wer auch immer da klopfte, würde schon merken, dass der Prinz nicht da war.   
Doch immer, wenn Amber gerade wieder weiterschreiben wollte, warf sie das sich wiederholende Geräusch erneut aus der Konzentration. Genervt legte sie das Buch zur Seite und ging vorsichtig zur Tür. Sie zuckte zusammen, als erneut jemand heftig gegen diese schlug.   
Amber öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und wurde fast von dem Hünen, der nun ungestüm die Gemächer betrat, umgerannt.  
»Lady Alyssa!«, stellte Thor laut fest und schloss die Tür hinter sich. »Wo ist Loki? Ich muss mich bei ihm bedanken!«   
Amber blinzelte ein paar Mal. Die ganze Situation kam ihr seltsam vor - und nicht nur das. Sie fühlte sich extrem unbehaglich, mit dem Donnergott alleine zu sein - warum wusste Thor nicht, dass Loki unterwegs war?   
»Nein, er ist nicht hier. Ich denke, er wird tief in der Nacht zurückkommen.« Sie spürte seinen Blick auf ihrem Körper und obwohl dieser verhüllt war, hatte sie das Bedürfnis, ihre Arme vor sich zu verschränken.   
»Gut, der Kleine ist also wirklich nicht da.«  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Amber, dass Thor sie weiter in den Raum drängte. So oder so ähnlich musste sich das letzte Einhorn gefühlt haben, als der rote Stier es ins Meer hatte treiben wollen.  
Unwillkürlich wich sie zurück. »Soll ich ihm etwas ausrichten, wenn er zurückkommt?«   
Der Gott lachte auf und es war die Art von Lachen, die dafür sorgte, dass sich die Eingeweide zusammenziehen. Eine heftige Gänsehaut legte sich auf Ambers Körper, als sie in die fast schwarzen Augen des Donnergottes blickte. Dieser leckte sich gerade über die Lippen, als sein lüsternder Blick auf ihren Brüsten heften blieb.  
»Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich werde es ihm schon selbst sagen.« Seine Stimme klang rauchig und mittlerweile war er so nah, dass sie seinen alkoholgeschwängerten Atmen riechen konnte. Plötzlich stieß Amber gegen einen Widerstand und ertastete hinter sich die kühle Wand.  
Verdammt! Sie war gefangen!

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis John Toms Haare ordnungsgemäß auf die ganze Prozedur vorbereitet hatte, doch das war nichts gegen die Zeit, die die Einarbeitung der einzelnen Strähnen benötigte. Der Schauspieler ließ es mit einer Engelsgeduld über sich ergehen – klar, er saß ja häufiger stundenlang in der Maske, doch Dru wurde mit der Zeit etwas hibbelig. Während Tom sich vom Aussehen her immer mehr einem dunkelblonden Loki annäherte, machte Dru allen noch einen Kaffee.  
Schon sehr bald hatten sie angefangen zu plaudern. John war recht neugierig, aber auch ein sehr drolliger Zeitgenosse. Dru mochte ihn sofort. Anscheinend kannte auch er Tom länger. Wahrscheinlich musste man sich als Schauspieler schnell seine Vertrauten zusammenstellen, bevor man wahnsinnig wurde, weil man nicht wusste, wem man wirklich trauen konnte.  
Um kurz nach 12 hatte John seine Arbeit schließlich beendet – und was hatte er gute geleistet! Tom sah nun mit den schwarzen, längeren Haaren Loki schon wieder zum Verwechseln ähnlich.  
Und ihre Befürchtung war noch nicht eingetreten; sie hatte keine Angst vor dem Mann, der John nun verabschiedete. Der Friseur wünschte Dru auch noch einen schönen Tag, bevor er endgültig die Wohnung verließ.  
Die junge Frau fuhr mit den Fingern durch die Extensions.   
»Feels more realistic than I expected«, stellte sie fest.  
»It's real hair«, meinte Tom nur, bevor er grinste. »Seems like Valentine likes it.«  
Dru kicherte. »I also like to colour on you. When will your family come?«  
»I think they should be here in about an hour«, antwortete Tom.  
»Should I go and get some drinks and snacks?«, fragte Dru.  
»That would be lovely!«, seufzte Tom. »'Cause if I go outside like this, there will be more news than necessary.«  
Sie nickte. »What do they like?«

Amber wusste nicht, wieso sie es immer wieder versuchte. Es war einfach nicht möglich, durch eine Wand zu gleiten oder mit jener zu verschmelzen. Thor hatte mittlerweile seine Hände zu beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes abgestützt.  
»Thor, ich würde dich bitten, zu gehen. Ich bin beschäftigt!«, sagte sie deutlich und versuchte – selbstverständlich erfolglos – den Gott von sich weg zu schieben.  
»Du siehst Sigyn erstaunlich ähnlich, Alyssa«, stellte Thor fest und Amber war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihre Worte überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte.  
»Mag sein, aber ich bin nicht sie«, machte sie ihm klar.  
»Das ist wahr«, gestand er ein. »Du bist jünger, schöner.«  
»Und ich teile Lokis Bett«, sagte sie nachdrücklich. »Darum bitte ich dich nun zu gehen.«  
Thor lachte auf. »Loki ist mein Bruder. Und wir Brüder teilen alles.«  
Okay, das war Amber jetzt echt neu. Und sie glaubte auch nicht, dass Loki das ähnlich sah.  
»Und ich kann dir sagen, dass du meine Gesellschaft sehr genießen wirst!« Der Donnergott kam mit seinem Gesicht dem ihren näher und rasch wandte sie den Blick zur Seite, bevor sie blitzschnell unter seinem Arm hindurch tauchte und schnellen Schrittes durch den Raum davon gehen wollte – wobei fliehen es eigentlich besser traf.  
Weit kam sie jedoch nicht, da sich einen Moment später eine kräftige Hand um ihren Oberarm schloss und sie hoffte, dass durch den groben Griff keine Knochen brachen. Mit vor Angst beschleunigter Atmung drehte sie sich wieder zu dem Gott des Donners um.  
»Niemand weist mich zurück!«, sagte dieser und zog sie wieder näher. »Ich bin der Thronerbe Asgards! Dass ich dich will ist eine unglaubliche Ehre, Lady Alyssa!«  
Mit diesen Worten senkte er seinen Kopf und presste seine Lippen auf die Ambers. Ein unvorstellbarer Schmerz zuckte wieder durch ihren Körper und machte sie für einen Moment blind.  
Nein!   
Sie hatte Lokis Fluch total vergessen!  
Wenn Thor nicht aufhörte, dann würde er...  
Sie keuchte auf – gleichermaßen vor Schmerz und Überraschung, als sie das Reißen von feinem Stoff hörte und das Seidenkleid zu Boden fiel. Thor löste sich von ihren Lippen und betrachtete lüstern ihren nackten Körper, der von dem Schmerz zitterte.  
»Bitte, Thor!«, versuchte es Amber nochmal. »Bitte tu das nicht!«  
Der Hüne legte beinahe sanft eine Hand auf ihre Wange. »Dass du dich zierst, ehrt dich, Alyssa. Doch wisse, dass ich dir eine Erfahrung schenken werde wie noch kein anderer.«  
Da hatte er wohl recht – in Sachen Schmerz würde das wirklich ein neues Level werden. Sein Blick wanderte über Lokis Schlange auf ihrer Haut.  
»Mein Brüderchen ist ganz schön besitzergreifend«, stellte Thor fest. »Wie selbstsüchtig von ihm, mir eine solche Schönheit vorenthalten zu wollen!«

Tom hatte ihr den Weg zum nächsten Lebensmittelladen beschrieben. Es kribbelte Dru in den Fingerspitzen zu tweeten, dass sie gerade für Tom Hiddleston einkaufen ging. Natürlich tat sie es nicht.   
Sie erreichte Tesco ein paar Minuten später und lud den Einkaufswagen mit Dingen voll, die Toms Familie gerne mochte. Außerdem kaufte sie noch einen Himbeerkuchen. Sie hätte wirklich gerne einen selber gemacht, doch dafür war nun leider die Zeit zu knapp.   
Auf dem Weg zurück spürte sie mehr und mehr die Nervosität in sich aufsteigen. Sie war froh, dass Emma wieder mitkommen würde, da sie Toms jüngere Schwester echt ins Herz geschlossen hatte.   
Dru bemerkte drei Frauen, die giggelnd auf ihr Handy starrten. »Ich sag euch, das muss die Straße sein, ich hab etliche Bilder auf Tumblr gesehen. Er wohnt hier irgendwo in der Nähe!«   
»Und was sollen wir dann machen, Anna? Klingeln?«, wollte eine andere wissen.  
»Wir warten einfach, irgendwann wird er schon rauskommen.«   
Dru lächelte und versuchte, möglichst unsichtbar an den Fangirls vorbeizukommen. Doch die meinten es ernst.   
»Excuse us?«, riefen sie ihr zu, als sie schon fast an ihnen vorbei gegangen war.  
Dru schloss kurz die Augen und überlegt krampfhaft, was sie sagen könnte.  
»Yes?«, drehte sie sich freundlich lächelnd zu den Mädels um, wartete, ob die Frauen sie von den Stonehenge-Bildern erkannten, doch offensichtlich war eine andere Frisur schon ausreichend, um nicht erkannt zu werden.  
»Have you seen Tom Hiddleston around here?«  
Es würde ihr einiges abverlangen, aber sie versuchte es: »Who?«   
Sie konnte förmlich das Entsetzen in den Gesichtern der jungen Frauen sehen. Die Rudelführerin blinzelte mehrfach, dann stemmte sie ihre Arme in die Hüften und wurde genauer.  
»Tom Hiddleston, the actor!« Sie hielt ihr das Smartphone unter die Nase, auf dem ein Bild von Tom war, dass sie auch abgöttisch liebte.   
Im selben Moment klingelte Drus Handy.  
»Sorry, I have not seen him.« Sie krammte ihr Smartphone aus der Tasche und nahm das Gespräch an. »I think you have to look somewhere else for that guy«, sagte sie zu den Mädels und ging weiter.   
Sie konnte noch hören, wie die Frauen sich empörten, dass jemand Tom nicht kannte, da hörte sie auch schon seine besorgte Stimme: »My Family will arrive at any moment, where are you?«  
»Hey Tom, I will be back shortly, I was stopped by some Fans of you, but I acted like I didn't know who you are.«   
Sie hörte fast schon, wie er den Kopf schüttelte und lächelte. »Okay, please hurry!«   
»I will.«

Amber versuchte ihre Blöße so gut es ging zu verdecken. »Thor, bitte, du darfst das nicht!«, flehte sie, noch immer vom Schmerz geschwächt.   
»Ha! Und wer verbietet mir das? Ich nehme mir das, was ich will, und jetzt will ich dich! Außerdem muss sich doch jemand um dich kümmern, während mein Bruder auf Reisen ist.« Thor begann damit, seine Hose aufzuknöpfen und seine Härte zu entblößen.   
»Es wird dich umbringen!«, warnte Amber ihn verzweifelt.  
»Das bleibt abzuwarten, ob du wirklich so gut bist!«   
Sie konnte nicht fassen was da gerade geschah. Sie betete, Loki würde gleich zurückkommen. Verzweifelt blicke sie auf die große Holztür. Irgendjemand musste kommen und etwas tun!   
Und dann drückte sich der harte, feuchte Schwanz des Donnergottes auch schon in ihren Eingang. Amber schrie vor Schmerzen, bis er ihr seine Hand auf den Mund presste und ihre verzweifelten Laute verstummen ließ. Unter Keuchen und Stöhnen schob er sich komplett in sie, presste ihren zarten Körper gegen die Steinwand und stieß immer wieder hart in sie.   
»So eng«, grunzte er, doch dann verlor Amber das Bewusstsein, die Welt verschwamm in Schmerz, während sich ein weiterer stummer Schrei aus ihrer Kehle löste.

Als Dru durch die Tür in Toms Wohnung kam, bemerkte sie zuerst, dass der Schauspieler seine Kleidung gewechselt hatte. Er trug eine dunkle Jeans, ein dunkelgraues Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt und eine leichte Stickjacke, von der Dru vermutete, dass es sich um Valentine handelte.  
»Why do you have to look like that?«, seufzte sie und schluckte den Sabber herunter. »You you want me to be unable to focus the whole day?«  
Er lachte auf und dieses Geräusch war auch wieder so enorm sexy.  
»Yeah, you're the right one to reproach for looking distracting!« Er kam zu ihr, nahm ihr die Einkäufe ab und fing ihre Lippen in einem sanften Kuss.  
»What have you done while I was out?«, fragte Dru.  
»Cleaning up a bit, especially the mess of clothes in the bedroom as my mum is coming«, erklärte er.  
Oh, Gott! Das war auch wieder so super süß! Er wollte nicht, dass seine Mama ihn für unordentlich hielt!  
»And I called Christian to tell him that I will go on a journey for a few days«, fuhr er fort. »I told him what to do in case I won't come back.«  
»What did he say?«, fragte Dru, in der das schlechte Gewissen aufstieg.  
»I asked him not to ask questions«, meinte Tom und brachte die Tüten in die Küche.  
Die junge Frau überlegte unterdessen, ob sie irgendwem zuhause Bescheid geben sollte, dass sie morgen auf eine Selbstmordmission gehen würde. Vielleicht schon. Ihren Eltern wäre es wahrscheinlich egal, aber wenigstens ihre Freunde sollte sie unterrichten, zumindest sagen, dass sie noch ein paar Tage länger im Urlaub bleiben würde. Und vielleicht war es am besten, auch noch ihrem Chef Bescheid zu sagen, obwohl sie sich dessen Ausraster schon zu gut vorstellen konnte.   
Gott, und was sollte sie mit Ambers Eltern machen? Eigentlich musste sie sie schon noch einmal anrufen, bevor sie sich dann auch noch um Dru Sorgen machten.  
Mist, sie hatte einfach keine Ahnung, von wem man sich verabschieden sollte!  
Vielleicht konnte Tom ihr da später weiterhelfen...  
Aber erst einmal musste er seine Verabschiedung hinter sich bringen. Und sie würde ihm dabei helfen, so gut es ging.  
Diesen Entschluss gefasst, folgte sie ihm in die Küche.  
Dru nahm Geschirr und Besteck in fünffacher Ausfertigung aus den Küchenschränken und begann den Wohnzimmertisch einzudecken. Ihre Hände zitterten und sie spürte die Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen.   
Oh Mann, das war schon eine echt große Nummer - sie würde gleich Toms Eltern kennenlernen. Wenn sie das verbockte, könnte sie sofort ihre Koffer packen.   
Tom brachte den Kuchen und stellte ihn in die Mitte des Tisches.  
Dann trat er hinter sie. »You really don't need to be nervous, they won't bite.«   
Er schloss seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Nacken.  
»I am fucking nervous! It is a big deal for me to meet the people, who raised the most amazing man in the world - no in the nine worlds«  
»Oh, come on!«, seufzte er.  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und blickte ihm ernst in die Augen. »I'm serious, Tom, you even managed to outdo my expectations!«  
Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. »I try my best but, Dru, I'm not perfect.«  
Sie machte eine abtuende Handbewegung. »Yes, keep telling that, maybe someone someday will believe it.«  
Er legte seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie beinahe zarghaft. Dru erwiderte den Kuss bereitwillig und vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren. Sie hoffte, dass sie es schaffen würden, hoffte, dass wenn er ab morgen den Gott des Unheils darstellen würde, es ihr gelingen würde, ihre Angst im Griff zu haben.  
Es klingelte und sie lösten sich voneinander. Tom nahm Drus Hand und sie gingen gemeinsam zur Wohnungstür. Der Brite betätigte die Gegensprechanlage und ließ den Besuch herein. Er hängte den Hörer auf, öffnete die Wohnungstür und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr, drückte seine Lippen auf ihre Hand, die er noch immer hielt.  
»Just be yourself, that's enough to make people love you.«  
Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hörte sie das Bing des Aufzugs und Emma war die erste, die heraustrat. Als sie die beiden erblickte, lächelte sie breit, doch in ihren Augen konnte Dru große Sorge um ihren Bruder erkennen.  
»Uh, Mister Bad Guy is back«, lachte Emma auf und ging auf ihren Tom zu, der sie fest in die Arme schloss.  
»Hey, Em, I'm glad you are here!«  
Dru meinte ein Schniefen zu hören und dann sah sie auch Toms Eltern, die aus dem Fahrstuhl kamen, doch Emma, die sich mittlerweile von ihrem Bruder gelöst hatte, trat nun vor sie und versperrte ihr für einen Moment die Sicht.  
»Don't bei nervous, I'm sure they will love you!« Sie zwinkerte ihr zu und umarmte sie ebenfalls.   
Dru schluckte und als Emma sich von ihr löste und in die Wohnung ging, wischte die Deutsche schnell noch möglichst unbemerkt ihre feuchten Handflächen am Kleid ab.  
Herrje, war sie aufgeregt! Ihr Herz pochte wie verrückt in ihrer Brust.   
Immerhin waren die Beiden ja schon seit vielen Jahren geschieden. Soweit Dru wusste, gingen sie seit Toms 13. Lebensjahr getrennte Wege. Wie würden seine Eltern miteinander umgehen? Offensichtlich hatte der Schauspieler keine Sorge, dass sie sich an die Gurgel springeb würden, er war ganz entspannt. Sie versuchte sich ein Beispiel an ihm zu nehmen.  
Dann standen die Beiden vor ihnen.  
»Hello, Thomas«, sagte seine Mutter und in diesen zwei Worten schwang so viel Liebe mit, dass es Dru fast aus den Latschen gefegt hätte.   
Sie hatte zuvor schon einige Bilder von Toms Eltern im Internet gesehen und fand ihren damaligen Eindruck nun bestätigt; Sie wirkten ganz normal und schienen sich auch nichts auf ihren berühmten Sohn einzubinden. Beide lächelten sie erwartungsvoll an.   
Sie betraten die Wohnung und Tom schloss die Tür. »Mum, Dad, may I introduce you to Dru?«   
Sein Vater streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und sagte mit schwerem englischem Akzent: »Guten Tag, mein Name ist James und wie ist deiner?«   
Sie lächelte und schüttelte seine Hand. »Guten Tag, James. Mein Name ist Dru.«  
«I'm sure he has been practicing this all day!«, lachte Toms Mutter, die sich einen Moment später als Diana vorstellte und ihr ebenfalls die Hand reichte.  
»Dru brought some cake, let's go and enjoy some before we have to talk.« Toms Stimme klang in diesem Moment so furchtbar ernst.   
Dru nahm am Tisch neben dem Schauspieler Platz und saß nun genau gegenüber seiner Mutter. Emma, die neben Diana saß, zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Tom war zum einen unglaublich froh, dass seine Eltern Dru zu mögen schienen, obwohl es auch nur sehr wenig Leute gab, bei denen sie zögerten, sie in ihr Herz zu schließen. Und auch Dru schien seine Familie echt gern zu haben. Andererseits baute sich in seinem Innern ein unglaublich schlechtes Gewissen auf, da er die Sorge von Emma und seinen Eltern spüren konnte. Deshalb konnte er irgendwann einfach nicht länger warten, er musste das Thema einfach ansprechen, auch wenn seine Eltern gerade in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit Dru vertieft waren, sie darüber ausfragten, welche Orte man in Deutschland unbedingt besuchen musste.  
»Mum, Dad«, sagte er und hatte sofort ihre Aufmerksamkeit. »How much did Emma already tell you?«  
»Not much«, antwortete seine Mutter. »She said that we won't believe it. But she has told us that you are about to do something extremely dangerous which might...« Ihre Stimme brach, offenbar konnte sie es nicht aussprechen, zu fürchterlich war allein die Vorstellung ihn zu verlieren.  
Tom rieb sich die Augen, bevor er seinen Eltern von den letzten Tagen berichtete. Einiges ließ er aus, vor allem den ganzen Sex, die Messerstechereien und die Tatsache, dass Amber und Dru ihn entführt hatten. Die junge Deutsche fügte hin und wieder etwas hinzu.  
Als sie von Stonehenge berichtet hatten, hob Tom den Blick. Er fürchtete sich ein wenig vor den Reaktionen seiner Eltern.  
James hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schien über das Gehörte nachzudenken, Diana hatte beide Hände vor den Mund geschlagen.  
»That poor girl...«, brachte sie hervor.

Thor stöhnte laut und befreit. Er konnte verstehen, wieso sein Bruder Alyssa gewählt hatte. Sie war so unglaublich eng, kaum geweitet, so jungfräulich. Der Gott verlor sich in dem unglaublichen Gefühl, während er sich hart und schnell in die Kleine trieb, die nun auch endlich verstummt war und seine Behandlung mit geschlossenen Augen genoss.  
Ihrer Enge wegen dauerte es nicht lange, bis er seine Erlösung fand. Als er sich mit einem lauten Grollen, das tief aus seiner Kehle drang, in ihr ergoss, wünschte er sich einen Moment, dass weder sie noch Loki eine Schwangerschaft verhindert hatten, reizte ihn doch der Gedanke, dass seiner und Lokis Samen in ihr kämpften - und die Frage, wessen wohl gewinnen würde. Thor zog sich zutiefst befriedigt zurück und bemerkte erstaunt, dass Lady Alyssa wohl das Bewusstsein verloren haben musste. Er wusste zwar, dass er ein großartiger Liebhaber war, doch dass in seinen Armen eine Frau ohnmächtig wurde, das war für ihn ein besonderes Zeichen der Hingabe.  
Gerade wollte er sie in seine Arme heben, um sie auf das Bett zu legen, als auf einmal Lokis Markierung hell golden aufleuchtete und ein unvorstellbarer Schmerz durch seinen Körper zuckte. Seine Muskeln gaben nach, krampften sich nur noch voll Pein zusammen, während der Gott selbst zu Boden stürzte.   
Er war schon oft verwundet worden, aber dergleichen Qual hatte er noch nie ertragen müssen. Absolut hilflos war er und nicht einmal in der Lage, seine Stimme zu gebrauchen und um Hilfe zu rufen.  
Was war das nur?


	11. ... sprechen sich Brüder aus

»Heimdall, öffne den Bifröst!«, rief der Trickser nach oben und Sekunden später wurden er und sein Pferd von dem bekannten Strom erfasst, der ihn zurück nach Asgard brachte.   
Loki war äußerst zufrieden mit sich. Seine Gespräche mit den Herrschern Xandars hatten zum einen die Zusage der Unterstützung des Nova Corps beim Schutz der Infinity-Steine als auch beim Kampf gegen Thanos gebracht, zum anderen hatre Loki noch etwas darüber hinaus verhandelt und nun endlich hatte sich der Nova Prime auf seinen Vorschlag eingelassen, wichtige Ressourcen mit den Asen zu tauschen. Er stieg von seinem Pferd und ging auf den Wächter zu.   
»Mein Prinz« Heimdall verneigte sich ehrfürchtig. »Wie ich sehen konnte, warst du sehr erfolgreich.«   
»Hast du etwas anderes erwartet, Heimdall?«  
Der Mann lachte auf. »Natürlich nicht, Loki.«  
Er verabschiedete sich von dem Mann in der goldenen Rüstung und ritt zu den Ställen, um sein Pferd von den Dienern versorgen zu lassen.  
»Braves Mädchen«, lobte er das Tier, was sich liebevoll gegen seine Hand schmiegte.  
Dann machte er sich auf den Weg, um dem Königspaar von seinen Verhandlungen zu berichten. Als er den Thronsaal betrat, begrüßten ihn die Beiden freundlich. Er erzählte ihnen von seiner Reise und wie gut es gelaufen war.  
Odin und Frigga waren wie immer dankbar, doch mehr auch nicht. Stattdessen baten sie ihn, sollte ihm Thor über den Weg laufen, ihn zu ihnen zu schicken.  
»Sehr wohl. Wenn ihr gestattet, würde ich mich nun gerne in meine Gemächer zurückziehen, die Reise war durchaus anstrengend.« Er verneigte sich und als die beiden nickten, machte er sich auf den Weg.  
Er überlegte, ob er Sif einen kurzen Besuch abstatten sollte, entschied sich aber dafür, zuerst nach Amber zu sehen, sie war immerhin ziemlich lange alleine gewesen. Wer wusste schon, auf was für Gedanken sie kommen würde. Besonders, da seine Verabschiedung am Morgen ihrem hübschen Köpfchen sicher einiges zu denken gegeben hatte.   
Er erreichte seine Gemächer und wunderte sich, dass die Tür nicht mehr verschlossen war, er spürte doch deutlich, dass Amber dort war.   
Als er seine Räumlichkeiten betrat, drang ein unnatürliches Keuchen an seine Ohren. Sorgenfalten legten sich auf des Gottes Stirn, als er der Quelle der Geräusche auf den Grund gehen wollte. Loki betrat das Schlafzimmer.  
Auf dem Boden lag Thor, seine Hose war bis zu den Kniekehlen heruntergezogen und sein ganzer Körper krampfte sich immer wieder zusammen. Hinter ihm auf dem Boden lag Amber nackt und bewusstlos, an ihrem Schenkel klebten Blut und Samenflüssigkeit.   
Loki stieg über den Donnergot. Ein fieses Grinsen hatte sich auf seine Gesichtszüge gelegt - um ihn würde es sich gleich noch kümmern. Er beugte sich über Amber und hob sie hoch. Zum Glück atmete sie noch, wenn auch sehr flach. Er legte sie auf sein Bett und seine Hand auf ihren Bauch, rief seine Magie herbei und heilte ihre Verletzung und die Schmerzen, dann reinigte er sie von Thors Spuren und deckte sie zu.   
Er atmete ein und drehte sich zu dem Krieger um, der ihn von unten her hilfesuchend, nein flehend, anblickte, seine Augen waren bereits mit Blut gefüllt. Thors Lippen formten die Worte Hilf mir immer und immer wieder, während sein Körper weiter krampfte, doch es wurde bereits schwächer.   
»Thor!«, fauchte Loki, während er auf dessen Höhe kam. »Dir kann niemand mehr helfen, Brüderchen!«, spie er dem Hünen, der nunmehr nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst war, entgegen. »Dir bleiben nur noch wenige Augenblicke, bevor du den Preis für die Überschreitung einer ganz klaren Grenze zahlst.« Loki setzte sich neben ihn und genoss den verzweifelten Blick Thors. »Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich könnte dir nicht mehr helfen. Es ist wahr, niemand kann das mehr, der Fluch hat deinen Körper schon zu sehr zerstört.«  
»Warum?«, hauchte Thor.  
»Weil sie mein ist!«, zischte Loki. »Mein Spielzeug, mein Besitz! Niemand wird ungestraft Hand an sie legen!« Er atmete durch. »Doch sage mir, hat sie es zugelassen oder nahmst du sie dir einfach?«  
An der Art, wie sich dieser spezielle Blick noch einmal in die blutenden Augen des Donnergottes stahl, konnte er die Antwort ablesen. So hatte Amber also nicht versucht, sich seinem Verbot zu widersetzen. Sehr gut.  
»Eigentlich müsste ich dir dafür danken, dass dein unangemessenes Verhalten dich nun endlich beseitigt«, musste er einfach noch loswerden. Loki wusste genau, dass es ihm zum Verhängnis werden könnte, wenn irgendjemand seine nächsten Worte mitbekommen würde, doch er musste es Thor wenigstens ein einziges Mal sagen. Also legte er eine Illusion über sie beide. »So muss ich nicht mehr mit Thanos um deinen Tod paktieren.« Er sah das Entsetzen in des Donnergottes Augen. »Und deine Eltern werden endlich einen Thronfolger bestimmen können, der die Neun Welten nicht dem Untergang preisgibt – mich!«  
»Bruder, bitte!«, brachte Thor hervor.  
»Ich bin nicht dein Bruder und ich war es nie!«, fauchte Loki. »Odin und Frigga stahlen mich als Kind aus Jotunheim. Ich bin Laufeys Sohn! Und bald schon König von Asgard.«  
Thor Augen weiteten sich, er öffnete den Mund, dann erstarben seine Zuckungen und seine Augen brachen. Loki lächelte zufrieden, auch wenn er aus irgendeinem nicht erfindlichen Grund einen Stich in seinem Innern fühlte.   
Was war das?  
Er beschloss, es zu ignorieren und kniete sich dann über Thor, zog ihm die Hose wieder hoch. Er tat alles, was ihm einfiel, um ihn wiederzubeleben, doch es war selbstverständlich unmöglich.  
Nachdem er schon deutlich den Magieverlust spürte, rief er nach den Dienern, befahl ihnen, Odin und Frigga zu holen. Sie kamen sofort und fanden ihren jüngeren Sohn über die Leiche des älteren gebeugt, Tränen in den Augen.  
»Loki!«, rief Frigga und fiel neben ihnen auf den Boden. »Was ist geschehen?«  
»Ich weiß es nicht«, antwortete Loki mit tränenerstickter Stimme. »Als ich soeben in meine Gemächer kam, lagen Lady Alyssa und Thor beide am Boden. Alyssa hat stark geblutet, doch ihre Wunde vermochte ich zu heilen. Thor jedoch...« Er sah auf den Donnergott herab, der keinen schönen Anblick bot, in seine Augen waren die Adern geplatzt und das Blut sickerte noch immer daraus hervor, ebenso lief es aus seinem Mundwinkel. Seine Venen waren dunkel und angeschwollen. »Es muss eine Art von Fluch gewesen sein oder ein Gift«, vermutete Loki. »Ich habe alles versucht, doch ich konnte nichts tun. Es hat Ewigkeiten gedauert, bis jemand mein Rufen hörte.« Er senkte den Blick. »Es tut mir so leid! So unendlich leid!«  
Als nächstes fühlte er die Arme Friggas, die sich um ihn legten und ihn sanft an ihre Brust zogen. »Es ist nicht deine Schuld, mein Sohn!«, tröstete sie ihn, auch wenn sie mindestens ebenso sehr weinte wie er.  
»Hat er noch etwas gesagt, bevor er gestorben ist?«, wollte Odin mit viel zu rauer Stimme wissen.  
»Nur dass... er sagte, dass er euch liebt«, murmelte Loki. »Mehr konnte er nicht mehr...«  
Das war anscheinend endgültig zu viel für Frigga, sie brach haltlos schluchzend zusammen. Loki tat es in der Seele weh, sie so zu sehen.  
Wieso?  
Das war schließlich nicht seine Familie sondern nur Asen, die ihm sein Leben lang etwas vorgelogen hatten.  
Doch tief in seinem Innern wusste Loki, dass er zumindest Frigga trotz allem liebte.  
Er schloss sie in seine Arme, strich ihr über die Haare und wartet geduldig bis der Allvater zu ihnen kam, seiner Gattin aufhalf.   
»Ich möchte Lady Alyssa befragen, sobald sie in der Lage dazu ist.« Odibs Stimme klang hart, doch Loki vernahm das leichte Zittern darin.   
Doch selbst jetzt, wo er seinen einzigen Sohn verloren hatte, zeigte er keinerlei Gefühle. Loki vermutete sogar, dass er sich bereits eine Möglichkeit überlegte, Loki als Thronfolger zu übergehen, dabei war Thors Körper noch nicht einmal kalt.  
Mehrere Wachen betraten das Zimmer und nachdem Odin ein Zeichen gegeben hatte, hoben sie den Leichnam des Donnergottes auf eine Bahre und trugen ihn in die Heilkammern. Natürlich würden sie ihn untersuchen. Loki machte sich jedoch keine Sorgen, dass jemand Rückschlüsse auf seinen Zauber ziehen könnte, dafür hatte er gesorgt, doch er würde Amber noch auf die Befragung durch den Allvater vorbereiten müssen.

Langsam kehrte Amber zurück ins Hier und Jetzt und im gleichen Moment, in dem sie die Augen aufschlug, kam die Erinnerung an das Erlebte und die Schmerzen zurück. Sie schreckte hoch, schlang die Arme um ihre Mitte und begann unkontrolliert zu zittern. Allmählich gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse und dann spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.  
»Schon gut, ich bin hier.« Nun erkannte sie Loki, der auf der Bettkante saß und sie mit undefinierbarem Blick musterte.  
»Loki«, hauchte sie. »Es tut mir leid!«  
»Was genau?«, wollte er wissen.  
Amber blinzelte die Tränen weg, die sich in ihren Augen gebildet hatten.  
»Ich habe ihm die Tür geöffnet, weil er einfach nicht weggehen wollte. Er fragte nach dir und dann ist er zudringlich geworden und....«, sprudelte es aus ihr heraus, bis ihre Stimme brach.

»That's why we decided to save her«, sagte Tom ernst und griff nach der zitternden Hand seiner Mutter.  
Diana sah zu James, der noch nichts gesagt hatte, seit die Beiden die Geschichte beendet hatten.  
»But we will not go to Asgard alone!« Dru strich über die Strickjacke auf Toms Schultern. »A very powerful artifact at the temple chose your son as her owner.« 

Als Dru die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, summte Valentine vor Freude.  
»Where is it?«, wollte sein Vater wissen, der noch immer so aussah als rechnete er damit, dass jeden Moment jemand sagte, dass das Ganze nur ein Witz war. Als Wissenschaftler wollte er Beweise sehen.   
»Valentine, please show yourself to my family«, forderte Tom sie auf.   
Die Strickjacke hob sich von seinen Schultern und schwebte langsam über den Tisch und winkte mit den Ärmeln den Anwesenden zu. Sein Vater strecke mit offen stehendem Mund die Hand aus und Valentine strich über diese und kicherte.  
»Normaly she is invisible, but she can be any item she wants to be and since she chose me as her owner, I'm quite sure that we'll manage to free Amber.«   
Sie schwebte wieder hinter ihn und streichelte ihm sanft über die Wangen, dann ließ sie sich erneut auf seinen Schulternblättern nieder.  
Dru kicherte. »She is quite affectionate.«  
»I see«, kam es von James, der noch immer auf die Jacke starrte als hätte er einen Geist gesehen und auch Diana schüttelte den Kopf.  
»So, Valentine, you will watch after my son and his girlfriend?«   
Während das Artefakt als Bestätigung Tom durch die Haare strich, hallten die Worte seiner Mutter immer wieder durch Drus Gedanken - HIS GIRLFRIEND. Am liebsten hätte sie vor Begeisterung losgeschrien.  
Dann jedoch wartete sie darauf, dass Tom die Aussage seiner Mutter verneinte, dass er ihr sagte, dass sie kein Paar wären. Doch der Schauspieler tat nichts dergleichen.  
»We still don't know what Valentine is able to do, 'cause it seems to be a lot«, sprach er einfach weiter als hätte Diana nichts gesagt, »but she will do everything to protect us.«  
Ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf seine Züge und Dru fragte sich, was die Jacke zu ihm gesagt hatte, denn sie war sich ganz sicher, dass Valentine mit Tom redete.  
»And she seems to be mighty enough to ensure that we will get Amber safe back to Earth«, fügte er hinzu.  
»But why do you have to go?«, fragte Emma. »Isn't there anyone else who... I don't know...«  
»The sorcerers of the temple?«, schlug James vor.  
»They don't care«, sagte Dru leise. »They have agreed on opening a portal for us but we can't expect more help. The gods themselves seem not to care, otherwise she would've already returned. Superheroes don't exist and the police would never believe us.« Sie hob den Kopf, den sie während des Sprechens gesenkt hatte. »If I want her back, I have to go myself. And...«  
»Don't!«, unterbrach Tom sie, noch bevor sie es hatte sagen können. »I won't let you go there alone!«  
Wieso änderte Tom seine Meinung nicht?   
Er hatte doch so viel, für das es sich zu leben lohnte. Er kannte sie doch kaum. Hilfesuchend blickte Dru Toms Eltern an. Vielleicht würden sie ihr beipflichten, Tom überzeugen, es sein zu lassen...

»Wo ist er?«, fragte Amber mit zitternder Stimme.  
»Tot«, antwortete Loki und schien weniger als gar nicht betroffen.  
Amber schlug die Hände vor den Mund. »Ich habe ihn getötet!«, hauchte sie, als ihr das bewusst wurde.  
Loki sah sie ernst an. »Das solltest du ganz schnell vergessen. Eigentlich hat er sich selbst getötet - und durch seine unsanfte Behandlung deines Körpers dich beinahe mit. Also trockne deine Tränen und überlege dir lieber, was du Odin erzählst. Er will dich nämlich zu Thors Tod befragen und sowohl dein Leben als auch meines hängen davon ab, dass er die Wahrheit nicht herausfindet.«  
Das überforderte Amber.   
Thor hätte sie beinahe umgebracht?   
Ihr Blick fiel auf den Blutfleck auf dem Boden unter der Wand, an der Thor sie vergewaltigt hatte.   
Und Odin wollte sie befragen? Verdächtigte er sie?   
Ihr Leben...  
»Ich kann doch nicht alleine zu Odin gehen!«, sagte sie panisch.  
»Du wirst es müssen«, erwiderte Loki. »Und es wird wieder eine Prüfung, ob du meiner würdig bist. Ob du Odin zu belügen vermagst.«  
In Ambers Kopf hatten sich schon längst mehrere Versionen von dem, was passiert sein könnte, geformt, inklusive aller Einzelheiten. Loki würde sie vor dem Treffen mit dem Allvater nicht retten, da musste sie gar nicht weiter diskutieren.  
Also sprach sie ein anderes Thema an. »Bitte, Loki, kannst du die Markierung  
zurücknehmen?«, flehte sie. »Ich verspreche dir, mit keinem anderen zu schlafen. Aber so etwas wie mit Thor... das ertrage ich nicht noch einmal... diese Schmerzen...«  
Der Gott schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich werde sie nicht entfernen.«  
Amber senkte den Kopf.  
»Doch ich werde dir eine Möglichkeit geben, dich gegen Männer, die dir zu nahe kommen, zur Wehr zu setzen.«  
Als Amber den Blick wieder hob, entdeckte sie, dass sein magisches Double wieder erschienen war. Es präsentierte ihr den Motdolch.

 

Tom ahnte, was Dru damit erreichen wollte. Er sah seinen Eltern tief in die Augen und griff nach Drus Hand.   
Dann drehte er sich zu ihr. »I could not stand me anymore if I sent you alone. We have to go through this together.«  
Emma seufzte auf und vergrub die Hände in ihren Haaren. »I really hope that Valentine is as powerful as you think she is!«   
Die Jacke schwebte zu seiner Schwester und legte sich kurz über ihre Schultern, ihre Ärmel glitten über Emmas Wangen, so wie eben noch über seine.  
»Please bring back my brother and Dru unharmed!«, flehte sie das Artefakt an und Tom brach es fast das Herz, seine Schwester so zu sehen.   
Auch Valentine schniefte leise. Dann stoppte das Geräusch, dass offenbar nur er hören konnte, und die Ärmel legten sich auf Emmas Schläfen. Einen Moment später riss diese ihre Augen auf.  
»Wow«, kam es verwundert aus ihrem Mund.  
»What?«, wollten alle am Tisch wissen.  
Valentine schwebte wieder zu ihrem Platz auf Toms Schulterblättern zurück und brummte zufrieden.   
»She just showed me that we really don't have to be afraid. I saw what she is capable off!« Emma wischte sich eine Träne weg, die ihre Wange hinunterlief.  
»She did?« Er konnte nicht fassen, was seine Schwester da erzählte.  
»Yes, and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.“

Amber blickte fragend zu Loki auf. »Du gibst mir den Motdolch?«  
»Ganz recht!«   
Sie strich über die Waffe in seiner Hand und umschloss den Griff zuerst zarghaft, dann bestimmter. »Ich danke dir!«   
Sie verneigte sich höflich, musterte den silbernen Dolch in ihrer Hand und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob der Gott des Unheils ihr tatsächlich so weit vertraute, dass er ihr eine Waffe aushändigte, die ihm selber gefährlich werden könnte, und als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, legte er zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie mit sanften Druck ihn anzusehen.  
»Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mittlerweile gelernt hast, mich zu schätzen, Amber. Enttäusche mich nicht!«  
Sie nickte. »Loki, ich weiß, dass du der Einzige bist, dem ich vertrauen kann.«   
Und so sehr sie sich gewünscht hatte, es wäre nicht so, genau so empfand sie es.  
»Ruhe dich noch ein wenig aus, ich werde in der Zwischenzeit nach Lady Sif sehen.«   
Amber legte den Dolch auf den Nachtisch und ließ sich in das Bett fallen.

Loki erhob sich von der Bettseite und ging zu den Blutflecken auf dem Boden. Mit einer Handbewegung ließ er diese Dank seiner Magie verschwinden, doch es würde eine Weie dauern, bis er vergessen könnte, dass Amber von dem Mann, den er zutiefst verachtete, gefickt worden war.   
Er verließ seine Gemächer, verriegelt diese magisch und machte sich auf den Weg zu Sif. Er vermutete, dass sie nun endlich eine Schulter zum anlehnen brauchen könnte. Und vielleicht sogar mehr...

»What did you see?«, fragte Tom seine Schwester gespannt und genau wie er hingen auch die drei anderen sofort an ihren Lippen.  
»She showed me, who she was a long time ago«, erzählte Emma. »She was human once. A mighty magician. She had fought many battles, not only on Earth. She became more and more powerful until she was so mighty that her body wasn't able to handle the amount of magic anymore. No body could have been able to handle it. So she seperated from her physical form and became pure magic energy.« Emma machte eine Pause. »But she still feels like a human.«  
Dru war sich unsicher, ob sie sich freuen sollte, betrübt sein, sich schlecht fühlen oder sich sorgen. Freude empfand sie, weil Valentine offenbar wirklich enorm mächtig war. Betrübt war sie, dass sie ihren Körper verloren hatte, nun nicht mehr als Mensch gesehen wurde. Schlecht fühlte sie sich, da Valentine offenbar etwas für Tom empfand und ihn nicht haben konnte. Sorgen tat sie sich, ob es Valentine nicht doch gelingen könnte, ihr Tom wegzunehmen.  
Wie es bei ihrem egoistischen kleinen Geist meist war, siegte die Sorge, die Eifersucht.  
Dru versuchte, diese herunterzuschlucken, da das jetzt gerade echt fehl am Platze war, als sie plötzlich den Ärmel der Jacke spürte, der sanft – und von den anderen, die immer noch Emma ansahen, unbemerkt – Hand hielt und sie aufmunternd drückte. Dann schlang Valentine den Ärmel um Drus Handgelenk und führte ihre Hand langsam, aber bestimmt in Richtung Tom und drückte sie in den Schoß des Schauspielers.  
Tom sog scharf Luft ein und schnell zog Dru ihre Hand zurück, während alle Blicke zu ihnen huschten. Sie spürte, dass sie gerade knallrot wurde.  
Dennoch empfand sie Dankbarkeit für Valentine. Sie hatte ihr zeigen wollen, dass sie nichts von dem Artefakt zu befürchten hatte.  
So verstand Dru ihre Aktion zumindest.

Loki traf Sif genau vor der Tür ihrer Gemächer. Offenbar kam sie gerade zurück, war wahrscheinlich bei Thor gewesen, hatte seinen Leichnam betrachtet.  
»Sif«, sagte Loki sanft.  
Sie blickte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an und noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und weinte an seiner Schulter. Loki legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihre Taille, den anderen schob er unter ihre Beine und hob sie hoch, öffnete die Tür mit seiner Magie und brachte die Frau hinein. Er legte die Kriegerprinzessin auf ihrem Bett ab.

»Wow, that is an amazing story, what do you think Tom?« Sie klopfte dem Schauspieler auf den Oberschenkel und, nachdem Valentine sich von ihrem Handgelenk gelöst hatte, auch auf seine Schulter.   
Der Schauspieler schien etwas überrascht zu sein über Drus aufgeregte Bemerkung.  
»Yes it is«, antwortete er leicht irritiert.  
»Please excuse me.« Dru blickte entschuldigend in die Runde, erhob sich vom Tisch und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad, wo sie die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich erstmal gegen selbige lehnte, um durchzuatmen.  
Es war ja schon schwer genug, die Nerven zu behalten, weil Toms Familie abwesend war, aber Valentines Grabschattacke wenige Zentimeter vor seinen Eltern, das hatte ihr gerade echt den Rest gegeben. Sie brauchte jetzt erstmal einen Moment, um wieder runterzukommen und sowohl ihre Nerven als auch ihre Libido wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

Loki setzte sich an den Bettrand und strich ihr über die Wange. Doch Sif drehte sich weg und schluchzte laut auf.  
»Loki, es ist meine Schuld!«, stellte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme fest.  
Er schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf und drehte ihren Kopf sanft so, dass sie ihn ansehen musste.   
»Wie kommst du darauf?«, wollte er wissen und wischte zärtlich mit deinem Daumen die Tränen auf ihrer Wange weg.  
»Ich habe ihm so viel Schlimmes gewünscht, nachdem du mir gestern die Nachricht überbracht hast«, beantwortete sie mit zittriger Stimme seine Frage.  
Ein verständnisvolles Lächeln legte sich auf seine Gesichtszüge. »Das mag sein, doch bist du eine Kriegerin und keine Magierin, also wüsste ich nicht, wie du durch deine Gedanken seinen Tod herauf beschworen haben könntest.«   
Sie schien über seine Worte nachzudenken und schüttelte schließlich niedergeschlagen den Kopf. »Dennoch fühle ich mich nun schlecht für meine Gedanken und Wünsche.«  
»Das geht mir auch so«, gestand Loki und bemerkte wie seine Freundin bei seinen Worten aufmerksam wurde. »Du weißt sehr gut, dass Thor und ich öfter unsere Differenzen hatten. Und ich habe wirklich alles versucht ihn zurückzubringen, doch es war einfach zu spät, vermutlich ist meine Magie nicht stark genug.«   
Er senkte theatralisch den Blick und begann sich die Schläfen zu massieren. Aus dem Blickwinkel sah er eine Bewegung, sie hatte sich aufgesetzt und Sekunden später fühlte er ihre Fingerspitzen auf seiner Wange. Es kostete ihn einiges an Überwindung, sein Theater aufrecht zu erhalten, nicht zu grinsen, da sein Plan - so wie es aussah - aufgehen würde.   
»Loki, du bist einer der mächtigsten, wenn nicht sogar mächtigste Magier, den ich kenne! Wenn es dir nicht gelungen ist, ihn zu heilen, dann wäre dies niemandem.«   
Das ging runter wie Öl und es würde nur nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sich Lady Sif auch von seinen anderen beeindruckenden Fähigkeiten ein Bild würde machen können.   
»Ich danke dir für deine aufmunternden Worte.« Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. »Wenn du gestattest, lasse ich dich nun allein.«  
Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als er ihre Hand auf seinem Arm fühlte und sie sanft flüsterte, beinahe flehte: »Loki, bitte geh nicht, lass mich nicht allein heute Nacht!«

Nachdem Dru zurückgekommen war, hatten sie alle in stummer Übereinkunft beschlossen, das Thema Asgard ruhen zu lassen. Seine Eltern zeigten ein wirklich großes Interesse an Dru, was Tom immer noch extrem freute. Irgendwie schienen sie alle viel beruhigter zu sein, seit such herauskristallisiert hatte, wie mächtig Valentine wirklich sein musste. Dennoch, Tom machte sich keine Illusionen, ihre Reise nach Asgard würde ein Gang auf Messers Schneide werden.   
Sie durften keinen Fehler machen. Denn Loki würde Amber sicher nicht freiwillig rausrücken.  
Aber jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt, um sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Seine Familie war da und da er sich noch immer nicht sicher war, ob er sie je wiedersehen würde, musste er jetzt in der Gegenwart bleiben und diesen Nachmittag genießen.   
Und es war überraschend leicht. Dru fügte sich super in seine Familie ein. Emma fragte sie sogar nach ihrer Nummer, damit sie später in Kontakt bleiben konnten und um Dru überdies zu erzählen, »How bad this mister sometimes behaves«.  
Am späteren Nachmittag klingelte es dann auf einmal an der Tür. Etwas verwirrt öffnete Tom diese und grinste einen Moment später einen ebenfalls grinsenden Benedict Cumberbatch an.  
»Surprise«, sagte dieser.  
»Come in!«

»Is this Ben?«, fragte Diana, die genau wie Dru keine Sekunde gebraucht hatte, um die Stimme zu erkennen.  
»Yes, it is«, antwortete der Schauspieler, als er mit Tom zurück an den Tisch kam. »Lovely to see you again, Diana. You look amazing!«  
Oh, Gott! Das war auch so unglaublich süß!  
Dru war sich sicher, dass sie kleine Herzchen in den Augen hatte.  
»Poor Sophie«, meinte James, nachdem Ben auch ihn begrüßt hatte und gerade Emma unarmte.   
Stimmt, die beiden hatten ja mal was miteinander gehabt...  
»Why?«, fragte Ben verwirrt.  
»You don't look bleary-eyed. So Sophie has to be the one being awake all night to look after your little ones«, erklärte James seine Aussage und alle Anwesenden lachten.  
»As I already mentioned a few times, you would be an excellent Sherlock!«, entgegnete Ben.

Tom freute sich wirklich, das Ben gekommen war. Er gehörte einfach zur Familie! Er war für ihn wirklich ein Bruder. Der Brite hörte ein leises Schnurren von Valentine und musste lachen.  
»Are you getting unfaithful?«, erkundigte er sich grinsend bei der Jacke.  
Ben runzelte die Stirn. »Who?«  
In diesem Moment wurde Tom bewusst, dass sein Freund Valentine ja noch gar nicht kannte.  
»Valentine«, antwortete Dru an seiner Stelle. »A very powerful relict from the temple in London. She chose Tom as her master.« Ihr Blick streifte Tom. »But since she seems to be a bit fangirlish, I think, you attract her too.«  
Wieder schnurrte Valentine. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund war Tom nicht eifersüchtig. Warum auch immer, aber an Valentines Treue zweifelte er nicht. Klar mochte sie sich zu anderen hingezogen fühlen, doch sie würde immer zu ihm zurückkehren.  
»If you want to, go for it«, murmelte er deshalb.  
Die Jacke erhob sich von seinen Schultern und schwebte auf Ben zu, der sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Kurz bevor sie sich auf seinen Schultern niederließ, veränderte sie ihr Aussehen, wurde zu einem roten Umhang.  
Tom lachte.  
Nun sah Ben aus wie Dr. Strange.

Allein, dass sie flehte, er möge sie nicht allein lassen, ließ seinen Schwanz bereits freudig zucken.   
»Sif...«, begann er, doch dann wurden seine Lippen von den ihren verschlossen. Ihr schlanker, durchtrainierter Körper klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihn als wäre er der Anker, den sie brauchte. Bereitwillig erwiderte er ihren Kuss, ließ sich von der Leidenschaft mitziehen.


	12. ...wird ein Todesurteil gesprochen

Durch das Klopfen an der Tür wurde Amber geweckt. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie überhaupt reagieren sollte, denn beim letzten Mal war der Besuch schließlich alles andere als erfreulich gewese. Sie erschauderte.  
»Lady Alyssa, der Allvater möchte Euch umgehend in seinen Gemächern sprechen«, drang die Stimme eines Dieners an ihr Ohr.   
Amber schluckte, bevor sie antwortete: »Einen Moment, bitte.«   
Rasch zog sie sich das Kleid an, das sie bereits beim Essen getragen hatte. Leider schaffte sie es nicht, es komplett zu schnüren, doch es hielt auch so. Sie steckte den Motdolch in eine der verstecken Taschen, die in das Kleidungsstück eingenäht waren, und machte sich, geführt von dem Diener auf den Weg durch die vielem Gänge des Palastes zu den Privatgemächern Odins.

Dru kicherte ebenfalls, als sie Benedicts Gesicht sah. Gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, woher Valentine wusste, dass ihm genau so ein roter Umhang extrem gut stand. Ob sie sich ab und zu in ein Kino geschlichen hatte?  
»Really?«, empörte sich Ben nach kurzer Überlegung. »You play the bad guy and get such a cool item and what is with me?«, wollte er wissen und strich über den Kragen des Umgangs.   
Jetzt konnte Dru einfach ihr Fangirl nicht mehr im Zaun halten: »Didn't you know, Benedict? The bad guys always get everything they want!« Sie strahlte ihn an und zwinkerte Tom zu, der nur lachend den Kopf schüttelte.  
Gespielt beleidigt verschränkte der Sherlock-Darsteller die Arme vor der Brust und zog eine Schnute.   
»Oh, you big baby!«, hörte sie Emma sagen, bevor diese sanft über seine Wange strich, während die andere Seite seines Gesichts von Valentine gestreichelt wurde.   
Es dauert nicht lange, bis sich ein breites, zufriedenes Grinsen auf seine Gesichtszüge legte.

Sie blieben vor einer großen, goldenen Holztür, die komplett mit wunderschönen Mustern verziert war, stehen.  
Amber hatte sich während des langen Weges nochmals zurechtgelegt, was sie dem Allvater sagen würde. Mit zittriger Hand klopfte sie und ein schwer bewaffneter Einherjar öffnete die Tür.   
Er musste sie durch das Visier seines Helms. »Lady Alyssa, bitte tretet ein, der Allvater erwartet Euch bereits.« 

Sif war vollkommen in ihrer Lust gefangen. Sie hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass der jüngere Prinz so ein geschickter Küsser war. Sie hatte ihn bisher immer nur als Freund gesehen - nie als Mann. Doch jetzt, wo sich sein drahtiger Körper an ihren presste und sie deutlich seine Erregung fühlen konnte, fragte sie sich unwillkürlich, wieso sie ihm nie eine Chance gegeben hatte.  
Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete er die Schnallen ihrer Rüstung und legte diese, ohne von ihr abzulassen, auf dem Bett ab. Sie stöhnte und löste ihre Lippen von seinen, als seine Fingerkuppen ihre erregten Brustwarzen durch den Stoff der Tunika zu reiben begannen.   
»Loki«, keuchte sie, als er ihr die Oberbekleidung über den Kopf zog und ihre Nippel mit den Lippen zu verwöhnen begann.

Wirklich oft hatte er noch nicht daran gedacht, wie es mit Sif sein würde, hatte er sie doch auch immer mehr als gute Freundin gesehen. Sie waren gemeinsam aufgewachsen. Dennoch war ihm nie entgangen, was für eine Schönheit sie war. Ihre Haut war so weich unter seinen Händen. Er ließ für einen kurzen Moment von ihr ab und gönnte sich einen Blick auf ihren nackten Körper, in den er sich bald versenken würde.  
»Loki«, hauchte sie, während ihre Hände an seinen Rüstungsteilen zerrten. »Leg sie ab!«  
Der Gott des Unheils grinste über die plötzliche Ungeduld in ihren Worten, doch nur zu gerne tat er ihr diesen Gefallen. Er fokussierte seine magische Energie und ließ seine komplette Bekleidung – mit Ausnahme seiner Hose – verschwinden. Ein wenig Arbeit sollte ihr schließlich auch noch bleiben.

Es war schon lange her, dass sie Loki so entblößt gesehen hatte. Ihre Augen wanderten über das grazile, elegante Spiel seiner Muskeln, als er seine Lippen wieder auf ihre Haut senkte und seine Liebkosung fortsetzte.  
Er war dabei so sanft. Ganz anders als Thor, der sich meistens schnell genommen hatte, wonach es ihn verlangt hatte. Doch der Anblick, wie Loki sich darin verlor, sie einfach zu liebkosen, schoss ihr wie der schnelle Pfeil eines Feindes in den Unterleib.  
Dennoch fand sie, dass er noch zu viel trug. Sif führte ihre Hände an seinen Seiten hinunter, bis sie das weiche Leder ertastete. Sie öffnete seine Beinkleider, begierig darauf, zu fühlen, was darunter verborgen war.  
Als sie das erste Mal seine Länge mit ihren Fingern umschloss, keuchte sie überrascht auf. Er war so groß! Das hätte sie nicht erwartet. Sanft begann sie sein Geschlecht zu massieren und fühlte, wie er unter ihrer Berührung härter und noch etwas größer wurde, während der Prinz selbst leise stöhnte und seine Liebkosung unterbrach.  
»Sif...«, murmelte er leise.  
Der Klang seiner Stimme brachte ihre Erregung in neue Höhen. Die Kriegerin war nicht mehr in der Lage, sich zu fragen, ob es anständig war, mit dem Bruder ihres Gemahls nur Stunden nach dessen Tod das Bett zu teilen, sie wusste nur noch, dass sie ihn wollte.  
»Bitte! Ich brauche dich!«, flehte sie atemlos. »Nimm mich!«  
Ein sanftes Schmunzeln legte sich auf seine Züge und während er langsam die Haut ihres Bauches nach unten küsste, entfernte er mit seinen geschickten Händen ihre Beinkleider und entblößte ihre Scham. Lady Sif konnte einen Blick auf sein Glied werfen und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn in sich zu spüren.  
Doch Loki selbst schien andere Pläne zu haben, denn anstatt wieder nach oben zu kommen und ihren Körper mit dem seinen zu bedecken, sich tief in sie zu schieben, glitt er weiter an ihrem Körper nach unten.

Der Nachmittag verging wie im Flug. Es wurde viel gelacht, der Kuchen war irgendwann auch restlos verputzt und sogar Valentine war nach einiger Zeit von ganz alleine wieder zu ihm zurückgekehrt.   
Und dann war der Moment des Abschieds gekommen. Toms Magen zog sich zusammen, als sich Benedict von ihm und den anderen verabschiedete und ging, um der Familie diesen privaten Augenblick zu lassen.

»Please excuse me!« Dru trat neben Tom, strich ihm aufmunternd über den Rücken und blickte Emma, Diana und James an. »It was a pleasure meeting you all, but I have to make some calls and you need a bit of family time alone.« Damit verabschiedete sie sich und ging in sein Schlafzimmer.   
Dort atmete sie erstmal durch. Die liebevollen Worte und Gesten, die sie in den letzten paar Stunden in dieser Familie mitbekommen hatte, das würden ihre Eltern in einem ganzen Leben niemals schaffen. Und es fiel ihr echt schwer zu glauben, dass Toms Eltern tatsächlich geschieden waren. Natürlich wusste sie nicht, wie die Beiden miteinander umgingen, wenn ihre Kinder nicht in der Nähe waren, doch ob sich Menschen tatsächlich so verstellen konnten, bezweifelte Drz doch stark. Jetzt wunderte sie wirklich nicht mehr, dass aus Tom, Emma und sicher auch Sarah so wundervolle Menschen geworden waren!  
Dru nahm ihr Smartphone und wählte die Nummer von der Arbeit.   
Zum Glück war ihr Chef nicht da und so richtete sie einer Kollegin aus, dass sie sich verletzt hätte und nicht in der Lage wäre im Moment zu fliegen. »Ich werde die Krankmeldung, sobald ich wieder in Deutschland bin, nachreichen.« Sie verabschiedet sich und beendete mit flauem Gefühl im Magen das Gespräch. 

»Loki, was...« Ihre Stimme erstarb in einem überraschten Aufkeuchen, als er mit seiner Zunge zwischen ihre weichen Lippen tauchte und genüsslich langsam über ihren Kitzler leckte.  
Sein Mund legte sich um ihre empfindlichste Stelle und er begann sanft daran zu saugen. Dabei hatte er die Augen genussvoll geschlossen. Seine Finger glitten zärtlich über ihren Hintern und legten sich sanft um ihren Körper. Loki blickte zu ihr auf, während er seine Liebkosungen fortsetzte.

Sif spürte, wie ihre Knie unter Lokis gekonnten Liebkosungen nachzugeben drohten. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so verwöhnt worden zu sein. Die Kriegerin fühlte, wie die Lust ihre Oberschenkel runterlief, der Prinz diese mit seinen Fingern aufging und selbige dann in sie gleiten ließ. Sif stöhnte auf und spürte ein Gefühl ihren Körper einnehmen, das so unglaublich war, dass ihre Beine nun endgültig in ihrem Dienst versagten. Sif sank auf ihr Bett und Loki folgte ihr, bereitwillig spreizte sie ihre Schenkel für ihn. Sie fühlte seine Zunge an ihren Eingang, er leckte mit extakt dem Druck, den sie benötigte, um in einen markerschütternden Höhepunkt zu fallen. 

Loki leckte sich über die Lippen. Der Geschmack der Kriegerin war berauschend. Er genoss noch einen Moment den Anblick ihres vor Lust zitternden Körpers, bevor er sich auf sie legte und sich genussvoll in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung bis zum Anschlag in sie schob. Mit seinen Lippen erstickte er ihr lautes Keuchen und einen Augenblick später begann er sie sanft aber bestimmt zu ficken. Als könnte sie nicht genug von ihm bekommen, drückte Sif ihm bereitwillig ihr Becken entgegen und kopierte seine Stöße. Sein Mund löste sich von ihrem, als seine Lippen ihren Hals hinunter glitten und dort verweilten.

Mit heftig pochendem Herzen betrat Amber die Gemächer des Allvaters. Sie konnte gar nicht sagen, was für eine scheiß Angst sie gerade hatte. Ihre Kehle war staubtrocken und sie schluckte mehrmals, um das wenigstens ein bisschen zu ändern.  
Zum Glück war Odin alleine in dem großen Raum, keine Diener und keine Wachen waren anzutreffen. Er stand am Durchgang zum Balkon.  
»Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, Allvater?«, erkundigte sich Amber vorsichtig.  
Der König drehte sich zu ihr um. »Lady Alyssa. Ja, das wollte ich. Es geht um die Ereignisse, die zum Tod meines Sohnes geführt haben.«  
Amber senkte den Blick. »Mein tief empfundenes Beileid für Euren Verlust«, sagte sie rau. »Ich fühle mich schuldig, da ich gerettet werden konnte und er nicht.«  
»Wir konnten nicht feststellen, wodurch Thor gestorben ist«, sprach Odin weiter. »Und da du als einzige bei ihm warst, erhoffe ich mir Antworten, die etwas Licht in das Dunkel der Frage bringen, warum mein Sohn sterben musste.«  
Amber holte zitternd Luft. »Ich war alleine in Lokis Gemächern, als Thor hereinkam. Er wünschte diesen zu sprechen, doch er war noch unterwegs. Thor wollte warten und wir unterhielten uns. Ich erinnere mich nur noch, dass jemand hereingekommen sein musste, wohl über den Balkon. Ich stand mit dem Rücken zum Fenster, also sah ich ihn nicht, doch Euer Sohn tat es. Dann spürte ich nur noch Schmerz und sah Blut, bevor ich das Bewusstsein verlor.«

Lady Sif hatte schon viele Gerüchte gehört, dass Loki der beste Liebhaber Asgards wäre. Stets hatte sie diese als unwahr abgetan, auch da sie wusste, dass Loki niemals so viele Frauen in sein Bett gelassen hätte wie von seinen Künsten schwärmten. Doch das, was sie gerade fühlte, was sie soeben gefühlt hatte, bestätigte die Gerüchte zweifelsfrei. Seine Silberzunge hatte sie beinahe um den Verstand gebracht und auch seine Länge, die sie komplett ausfüllte und so herrlich reizte, ließen sie in ganz neue Sphären der Lust steigen.

Loki stützte sich auf seine Arme und beobachtete die Kriegerin, die sich unter seinen Stößen wand. Leichte Schweißperlen bedecken ihren vor Lust bebenden Körper und ihren Lippen formten tonlos seinen Namen. Ihre Finger krallten sich verzweifelt in seinen Rücken und sie bäumte sich ihm entgegen, dabei berührten ihre harten Brustwarzen immer wieder seinen Oberkörper. Er konnte fühlen, dass sein Höhepunkt nicht mehr weit war und erhöhte die Kraft seiner Stöße weiter, als er auch fühlte, dass Sifs innere Muskeln seine Härte heftig massierten.   
»Loki...«, keuchte sie mit heiserer Stimme und kam heftig unter ihm, sodass nun auch er ihr folgte und sich in ihr ergoss.

Dru hatte noch ein paar ihrer engsten Freunde angerufen, ihnen allerdings nichts von den Geschehnissen der letzten Tage erzählt, sondern einfach nur noch mal mit ihnen gesprochen.   
Dann wählte sie schweren Herzens die Nummer von Ambers Mutter  
»Hallo, hier ist Dru«, meldete sie sich, dass diese das Gespräch annahm.  
»Oh, hallo Dru, wie geht es dir? Hast du etwas von Amber gehört?«, erkundigte sich die Frau freundlich.  
»Ja sie hat mir eine Adresse durchgegeben, wo Tom und ich sie morgen treffen werden. Ich denke, wir werden uns in einigen Tagen melden.«  
Dru merkte, wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete. Sie vernahm ein leises klopfen an der Tür und hielt das Mikrofon des Handys zu. »Come in.«  
»In Ordnung und passt gut auf euch auf.«   
Dru nickte. »Ja, das werden wir.« Sie blickte zu Tom auf, der gerade das Zimmer betreten hatte, und lächelte ihm zu.  
»Und grüß den gutaussehenden Briten von mir.«   
Dru lachte auf. »Das werde ich. Schönen Abend.«   
Ambers Mutter verabschiedete sich noch, dann legte Dru ihr Smartphone auf das Bett, vor dem sie saß, bevor sie vom Boden aufstand und auf Tom zuging. Er wirkte ziemlich erledigt und sie konnte die Tränen in seinen Augen noch sehen. Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Wange und fühlte einem Augenblick später, wie er sie an sich zog und sie einfach nur festhielt.

 

Amber schluckte nervös. Sie hoffte inständig, der Allvater würde ihr die Geschichte abkaufen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm aber an den Kopf geworfen, was für ein fieser Mistkerl Thor war, der sie einfach brutal vergewaltigt hatte und somit den qualvollen Tod mehr als verdient hatte.   
»Ich werde deiner Geschichte nachgehen und den Palast und die Gärten auf Spuren absuchen lassen.«  
Amber verneigte sich vor dem Allvater, als sich plötzlich eine Schlaufe ihres Kleides löste und ein Stück ihrer Schulter entblößte - ausgerechnet die Seite, an der Lokis Schlange ruhte. Rasch zog Amber den Stoff wieder hoch, in der Hoffnung, Odin hätte es nicht gesehen.   
Doch seine Augen verengten sich. »Lady Alyssa, was ist das auf deinem Körper?«, wollte er wissen.   
Sie wurde rot. »Oh, das! Nichts weiter als eine Jugendsünde.« Amber hoffte, dass er ihr das abkaufen würde, doch den Gefallen tat ihr der Allvater nicht.   
»Diese Farben!« Er überbrückte langsam die Distanz zu ihr. »Das sind Lokis Farben!«, stellte er mit harter Stimme fest. »Soweit ich weiß, kennst du meinen Sohn noch nicht so lange, Lady Alyssa, was verschweigst du?«   
»Er... es ist sein Wappen, er... er hat meinen Körper damit verziert, weil ich wollte, dass jeder sieht, dass ich sein bin!«, stotterte sie und schmückte die Wahrheit etwas aus.   
»Wieso lügst du mich dann zuerst an und erzählst etwas von einer Jugendsünde?«   
Amber schluckte hart dann senkte sie den Kopf »Es war mir peinlich es vor euch zuzugeben.«  
Odin nickte. »Es muss dir nicht unangenehm sein, dass mein Sohn dich will. Im Gegenteil solltest du dich geehrt fühlen, schließlich...« Doch weswegen genau sie sich geehrt fühlen sollte, dass erfuhr Amber nicht mehr, da der König seine Hand fast schon väterlich auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte und jetzt zurückzuckte als hätte er sich verbrannt. »Ein Giftmal!«, stellte er tonlos fest und Amber erstarrte. »Du hast meinen Sohn getötet!«  
Der jungen Frau rutschte das Herz in die Hose und ihr Puls beschleunigte sich.  
Odin wusste es!   
»Bitte, es war ein Unfall!«, stammelte sie.  
»Loki...«, murmelte der Allvater und seine Miene verfinsterte sich. »Und ich glaubte ihm, du seist von Vanaheim! Doch nur ein Mensch kann Träger für ein Giftmal sein! Bist du ein Mensch?«  
Amber nickte. »Bitte, hört mir zu...!«  
»Dieser Verräter!«, schnaubte Odin. »Er hat Thor seine Position immer geneidet. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er während seiner Abwesenheit gegen mich intigriert!« Sein Blick richtete sich so hasserfüllt auf Amber, dass diese einen Schritt zurückwich. »Er hat dich von Midgard hergebracht, weil er wusste, dass mein dummer Sohn dir nicht würde wiederstehen können! Er hat Thor durch dich getötet!«  
»Nein, bitte, es war...«, begann Amber doch Odin polterte dazwischen: »Schweig!«  
Die junge Frau begann zu zittern.  
»Du und Loki habt meinen Sohn getötet«, meinte der Allvater gefährlich ruhig. »Dafür werdet ihr bezahlen!« Er trat einen Schritt auf Amber zu. »Dass du ihm zu Diensten warst, wird dich nun deinen hübschen Kopf kosten. Und Loki... er wird bis in alle Ewigkeit im Kerker verrotten!« Sein eines Auge wurde schmal. »Oder nein, solch ein Verbrechen muss härter bestraft werden. Er wird dein Schicksal teilen.«  
Ambers Herz raste und Verzweiflung stieg in ihr hoch. Odin verurteilte sie und Loki gerade zum Tode!   
Nein, das durfte er nicht! Sie war zu jung zum Sterben! Außerdem war es ganz allein Thors Schuld gewesen! Doch dieses Arschloch würde der Sack ja immer heilig sprechen!  
Auf einmal brodelte Wut in ihr hoch. Die Asen dachten wohl, sie könnten sie behandeln wie sonst was! Thor vergewaltigte sie einfach und Odin verurteilte sie deswegen zum Tode?  
Nein! Nur Loki entschied, was mit ihr geschehen würde.  
Und mit einem Mal hatte sie den Motdolch in der Hand. Odin, der noch immer einen Schritt vor ihr stand, bemerkte ihre Absicht zu spät. Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte sie das Messer seitlich in seinen Hals gerammt.  
Sie zog es raus und der Klinge folgte ein Schwall Blut. Offenbar hatte sie die Hauptschlagader getroffen. Die Augen des Allvaters weiteten sich, er öffnete den Mund, doch auch durch diesen schoss nun Blut. Amber trat einen Schritt zurück und blickte auf den König hinab, der auf die Knie gesunken war, den Blutstrom mit seinen Händen zu stoppen versuchte.  
»Ich werde nicht hier sterben! Nicht wegen jemandem wie Euch!«, sagte sie kalt, während sie vor dem Blut zurückwich, damit es ihren Saum nicht verschmutzte.  
Odin rang noch einen Moment nach Luft, bevor er in der Lache zusammenbrach und sich nicht mehr rührte.  
Amber sah auf den blutigen Dolch in ihrer Hand hinab und mit einem Mal stürzte die Erkenntnis, was sie gerade getan hatte, auf sie ein. Sie hatte den König ermordet!  
Und nicht nur das, sie hatte das in einer Kammer getan, vor deren Tür Wachen standen.  
Sie war erledigt! Sie würde hier nicht mehr rauskommen!  
Ihre Gedanken rasten, sie suchte einen Ausweg. Und plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. Es war riskant, doch ihre einzige Chance. Hektisch sah sie sich um, suchte ein geeignetes Versteck für den Dolch. Sie ging zu dem großen Bett und blieb davor stehen. Sie erinnerte sich, an welcher Stelle Loki den Dolch im Cottage in ihren Körper gerammt hatte.  
Amber richtete das Messer gegen sich selbst, sie spürte die Spitze durch das Kleid drücken.  
»Es hat nicht weh getan!«, murmelte sie zu sich selbst, um sich Mut zu machen, bevor sie tief Luft holte und den Motdolch in ihren Bauch trieb.  
Okay, dieses Mal tat es weh. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, presste eine Hand auf die Wunde, warf das Messer schnell unter das Bett und stolperte hastig zurück zum Durchgang zum Balkon, hoffend, dass sie keine Blutspuren auf dem Boden hinterlassen hatte. Sie vergewisserte sich dessen, bevor sie die Hand von der Wunde nahm. Amber bemerkte am Rande, dass Lokis Markierung verschwand, dann betrachtete sie nur noch den Blutstrom, der ihren Körper verließ. Sie wandte sich um und ging langsam zur Tür, das Blut tropfte auf den Boden, ihr wurde allmählich schwindelig.  
Mit letzter Kraft packte sie den Türgriff und drückte ihn nach unten, hoffte, dass die Tür aufschwang.  
»Hilfe!«, sagte sie schwach, als ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde.  
Nun würde es auf Loki ankommen, ob weiterleben würde.

Nachdem er die letzten Kontraktionen ihres Orgasmus' ausgekostet hatte, zog Loki sich aus ihr zurück und legte sich neben die Kriegerin. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis diese sich zu ihm drehte und ihren Kopf seufzend auf seinem Oberkörper niederließ.  
»Loki, das war unglaublich!«, sagte Sif schwärmend und zauberte ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.   
Er hoffte nun nur, dass sie nicht anhänglich werden würde, denn darauf hatte er überhaupt keine Lust.   
Außerdem war sie nicht so schön eng wie Amber.   
»Es war sehr schön mit dir, aber es wird eine einmalige Sache bleiben«, sagte er ruhig und hoffte, dass sie es verstehen würde.  
Ein Seufzen entwich ihren Lippen. »So sehr ich mir wünschte, es wäre möglich, dass wir ein Paar werden, so klar ist mir, dass es niemals so sein wird. Du bist immer noch mein Schwager.« Loki fühlte, wie sie ihren Kiefer fest zusammenpresste.   
Plötzlich hämmerte jemand an der Tür. »Sif! Der König wurde in seinen Gemächer angegriffen, wir müssen Asgard verteidigen!«, vernahmen sie Volstaggs laute Stimme.   
Die Kriegerin schoss von seinem Oberkörper hoch und sprang aus dem Bett, begann sofort damit, ihre Rüstung anzulegen. 

Sie hätte eine Ewigkeit so bleiben können. In seinen Armen liegend, seinem Herzschlag und Atem lauschend und seinen unverwechselbaren Geruch inhalierend. Doch irgendwann löste sich Tom von ihr.   
»Your Family is so amazing!«, schwärmte Dru.   
»They really like you.« Er sah sie so intensiv an, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, in seinen blauen Augen ertrinken zu müssen.  
Ihr stieg die Hitze ins Gesicht, doch außer einem atemlosen »Wow« brachte sie nichts mehr hervor. 

Sif beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Loki aufsprang und sich seine Rüstung, als er auf sie zuging, auf seinen Körper legte und dann tat er das selbe auch bei ihr. Sie griff nach ihrem Schwert und rannte zu Tür.  
Die Tapferen Drei waren bereits zu den königlichen Gemächern aufgebrochen, also rannten die Beiden los, um ebenfalls schnell dort anzukommen. 

Während sie durch die Gänge liefen, rätselte Loki, was geschehen war. Er hoffte inständig, dass Amber damit nichts zu tun hatte. Doch diese Hoffnung wurde im Keim erstickt, als sie die Gemächer Odins erreichten. Frigga lag weinend über ihrem Gatten, der regungslos in einer Blutlache lag. Er sah sich rasch um.   
»Was ist geschehen?«, hielt er einen Einherjarn auf, der hektisch auf und ab rannte.  
Aufgeregt erklärte dieser dem Gott des Unheils, was sie vorgefunden hatten, als Amber die Tür geöffnet hatte. Loki schloss die Augen und ordnete seine Gedanken. Die Kleine war offensichtlich komplett wahnsinnig geworden!   
Er musste jetzt überlegt an die ganze Sache herangehen. »Der König?«   
»Mein Prinz, der Allvater ist tot!«  
Loki hörte die Worte zwar, konnte sie aber noch nicht ganz erfassen.  
»Lady Alyssa?«   
»In den Heilkammern, sie kämpfen um ihr Leben!«   
Loki nickte und ging zu Frigga, legte sanft eine Hand auf ihren Kopf. Als sie zu ihm aufsah und er die Verzweiflung und tiefe Trauer in ihren mit Tränen geflutet Augen sah, fuhr ein heftiger Stich in dein Herz, den er jedoch mit aller Macht zu ignorieren versuchte. Während er die Frau in seine Arme schloss, suchte er den Raum nach Magie ab.  
In der Nähe des Bettes fühlte er eine recht starke Präsenz. Er erkannte die magische Signatur des Motdolches. Rasch verbarg er diese und den Dolch selbst mit seiner Magie, überdeckte die verräterische Andersartigkeit.  
»Loki«, vernahm er die leise und von Tränen erstickte Stimme seiner Mutter. »Du bist nun König. Du musst etwas tun!«

Sie fühlte, wie er seine Lippen auf die ihren legte und sie so unglaublich sanft, aber intensiv, küsste, dass ihr tatsächlich schwindelig wurde, da sie vergaß zu atmen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit löste sich Tom von ihr und sein heißer Atem strich über ihre Wange.  
»Have you made all your calls?«, fragte er leise.  
Dru nickte. »Yes. But it was hard to say goodbye without really saying goodbye.« Sie seufzte. »I hope that we can bring Amber back to her family.«  
Tom nickte, hielt sie noch einen Moment weiter fest, bevor er sich endgültig löste. »I will make us some dinner.«  
Die junge Frau nickte. »That would be lovely.« Zumal sie auch schon wieder ein leichtes Hungergefühl verspürte.  
Der Brite verließ das Schlafzimmer und Dru überlegte, was sie tun sollte. Natürlich könnte sie ihm helfen, doch sie hatte während der ganzen Telefonate so komisch dagesessen, dass ihr Nacken nun leicht verspannt war. Sie massierte die Stelle, bevor sie beschloss, dass eine heiße Dusche dieses Problem vielleicht lösen würde.  
Schnell war sie im Bad und hatte sich ausgezogen, stand in der Glaskabine und genoss den warmen Strahl auf ihrer Haut. Es fühlte sich gut an, doch nicht wirklich befreiend, nicht so entspannend wie sie es sich erhofft hatte.  
Etwas fehlte einfach.  
Sie seufzte, als ihr auffiel, was sie so dringend brauchte.

Diese Erkenntnis sackte erst in ihn, als seine Mutter es ausgesprochen hatte. Ja, er war König. Sowohl Odin als auch sein Nachfolger waren tot, somit fiel das Herrscherrecht auf den zweiten Sohn des Allvaters.  
Loki erhob sich und sah die anwesenden Krieger und Einherjarn an. »Der König ist noch nicht lange tot, sein Angreifer kann noch nicht weit sein. Lady Alyssas Blutspur führt vom Balkon zur Tür. Der Angreifer muss über diesen gekommen und geflohen sein. Durchsucht die Palastgärten, die Stadt, findet ihn!« Loki war froh, dass er seiner Stimme die nötige Autorität hatte geben können, dass sie nicht gezittert hatte, auch wenn er sich gefühlt hatte, als ob sie das hätte tun müssen.  
Und wieso brannten seine Augen so?  
Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, während die meisten Krieger seinem Befehl Folge leisteten und losliefen. Loki drehte sich zu Frigga um und zog sie sanft auf die Beine.  
»Mutter, es tut mir so leid!«, murmelte er, als sie sich erneut an ihn klammerte und leise schluchzte.  
Der Gott des Unheils bedeutete zwei der Wachen, den Leichnam des Allvaters zu entfernen, ihn in die Heilkammern zu bringen, wo man ihn wie seinen Sohn untersuchen würde. Glücklicherweise hatte er auf dem Allvater keine Signatur des Dolchs gespürt, offenbar erlosch diese mit Eintritt des Todes.  
»Wir werden den Mistkerl finden, der Vater ermordet hat!«, versprach Loki hart.  
»Was ist mit Lady Alyssa?«, fragte Frigga leise. »Sie muss den Angreifer gesehen haben.«


End file.
